


A Love Across Time

by NyxiNight



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Slash, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight
Summary: When Bonnie finds a spell that might change the past so Elena doesn’t have to die in Klaus ritual Jeremy is the one who is saddled with the mission. Can he do it or will he fade? And can he do it without falling in love along the way?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert & Elijah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & Finn Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & Rebekah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 93
Kudos: 162





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story in the Vampire Diaries universe.  
> My favorite character is Jeremy and I absolutely love the Original Family <3  
> I really don’t like Bonnie or Elena but I’ll try not to bash them.  
> This story is set befor the ritual at the end of season 2.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.

** Chapter 1: The Spell. **

”Can you repeat the last part?” Damon asked.

The whole gang was at the boarding house after Bonnie had called an emergency meeting.

“What last part?” Bonnie inquired.

“Well everything after ‘I think I have a plan’” Damon smirked.

“Seriously?” Elena demanded and Damon just shrugged with a raised eyebrow.

“We all know that Damon is a jerk but could you go over the short version of this plan?” Alaric asked.

“I love you to buddy.” Damon smiled brightly if a tad mockingly.

“As we know, Klaus is a cold hearted, sadistic, killer but he hasn’t always been that way, or so I assume.” Bonnie started to explain.

“You know what they say about assuming.” Damon sassed.

“Damon!” A chorus of voices sounded around the room and Damon raised his hands in surrender and went to poor himself some bourbon.

“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, Klaus hasn’t always been the way he is now.” Bonnie said while flipping through the pages of an old grimoire.

“That’s all good and dandy but how does that help us now?!” Damon interrupted once again.

“Maybe if you stopped interrupting you would find out.” Stefan glared.

“I have found a spell that will allow a person to change some of the past.” The look on Bonnies face was cautiously hopeful.

“Change the past? So basically, time travel?” Alaric tried to clarify.

“Yes, but only one person can go and I won’t have any control of where or when they will appear.” Bonnie said uncomfortably.

“I’ll go.” Stefan and Damon said at the same time and then they started to argue about who of them should go.

“Neither of you can go.” Bonnie interrupted.

“So, I’ll do it.” Elena stepped forward.

“You can’t go either.” Bonnie informed her sadly.

“Then who shall go?” Caroline asked quietly but everyone heard her.

“The only ones who even have the possibility to go are Alaric and Jeremy.” Bonnie looked between the two mentioned.

“Why us?” Alaric gestured between himself and Jeremy.

“Because of our rings and we are the only ones who are human.” Jeremy twisted the Gilbert ring on his finger as he looked at Bonnie who just nodded.

“Tell me what I need to do.” Jeremy said with determination.

“You are not…” Alaric tried to say but Jeremy interrupted.

“Yes I am. I am the best choice, I have a ring, I’m human and I'm closer to them in age.” Jeremy felt slightly bad for the flinch that came from Alaric but he didn’t let it show.

“We need to do the spell tomorrow during the new moon.” Bonnie explained. “I have almost all the ingrediencies but I’m missing three of the vital ones.”

“What is it that you need?” Stefan asked.

“Ash from a phoenix, blood from a vampire in transition and…” Bonnie told them the missing ingrediencies.

“And?!” Damon demanded.

“Klaus’ DNA, preferably his blood but anything with his genetic marker works.” Bonnie said somnolently.

“I might be able to get the ashes.” Damon drawled.

“How?” Stefan blurted out.

“I know some people that owes me a favor.” Damon didn’t elaborate.

“How much of Klaus’ blood do you need?” Alaric asked slowly while trying to make a plan.

“Not much, just a drop would suffice.” Bonnie reassured.

“So… if I were to punch him in the face and get his blood on my hand, that would be enough?” Stefan asked for confirmation.

“Yeah that should be enough.” Bonnie nodded.

“I’ll get right on that then.” Stefan mused with a laugh.

“I’ll help.” Alaric declared and they walked out of the boarding house discussing how they would go about it.

“I will go and make a call about the ashes.” Damon grabbed a bottle of bourbon on his way out of the room.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy all decided to go home and meet up at the boarding house the next day.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The next evening everyone was gathered in the back yard of the boarding house where Bonnie had spent most of the day carving symbols into the ground.

“And I’m done.” Bonnie declared as she stood up, whipping her hands on her pants.

The markings on the ground depicted two “layers” the inner “layer” was in a triangle, a symbol carved in every point and then there was the outer “layer” which was seven symbols drawn in a circle around the triangle, a bowl filled with different things was placed in all seven symbols.

“Now we only need the last three ingrediencies’.” Bonnie affirmed.

“Here you have Klaus’ blood.” Stefan gave her a small towel with blood on it.

Bonnie smiled and placed the towel in one of the symbols that depicted the triangle.

“Phoenix ashes.” Damon showed a silver box under Bonnies nose.

She opened the box and placed it in the second symbol of the triangle.

“Oh yeah, no need to thank me, it’s not like it cost me several favors or anything.” Damon sneered.

“Who got the blood from the vampire in transition?” Elena asked from where she was standing holding on to Jeremys arm.

Everyone looked around at each other and then Damon made a sort of ‘ah’ sound.

“Here you go.” He said holding out a water tank filled with blood. “I didn’t know how much you would need so I took it all.”

“Damon did you turn someone just to take their blood?!” Elena screeched.

“First of: has anyone ever checked if she’s part banshee?” Damon quipped. “And second: I turned a pedophile and took all his blood so now he’s dead. You’re welcome!”

“Place it over on the last symbol of the triangle and open it.” Bonnie told Damon before an argument could break out.

“Now Jeremy I need you to sit in the triangle with your backpack in your lap and not move, okay?” Bonnie directed Jeremy and he did as he was told.

“Jeremy this spell is very complicated and I won’t have any say in when or where you end up.” Bonnie told him as he was making himself comfortable in the triangle. “I have placed a spell on this necklace that will work like a glamor, sort of.”

“How do you mean?” Jeremy asked as he takes the silver necklace from Bonnie and put it on.

“It works almost like a perception filter from Doctor Who, people will see you and know that you’re there but they won’t notice your clothes and that sort of thing.” Bonnie did her best to explain.

“That’s genius, that way I won’t have to buy or steal clothes to fit in.” Jeremy nodded in appreciation.

“Now, how this spell work is that you will keep appearing at different times throughout Klaus’ life, starting from the earliest and then going in chronological order.” Bonnie lit the candle that was in front of her. “That way you can build and foster a bond with Klaus and then maybe, just maybe, he will care enough about you to find a way to do his ritual without sacrificing Elena.”

“No pressure then.” Jeremy laughed.

“You ready?” Bonnie asked with a small smile.

“No but let’s do it anyway.” Jeremy smirked.

Bonnie started to chant and the carvings on the ground started to light up and Jeremy felt as if there was something pressing against him, all around him.

As Bonnies chanting got louder, the symbols got brighter until it reached its apex and there was a bright flash.

When the light disappeared, Jeremy was gone.


	2. Time To Panic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay!  
> As I’ve already said, I really don’t like Elena or Bonnie.  
> I will try my best in not bashing their characters too much but some things might slip through.  
> Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.

_ Previously _

_Bonnie started to chant and the carvings on the ground started to light up and Jeremy felt as if there was something pressing against him, all around him._

_As Bonnies chanting got louder, the symbols got brighter until it reached its apex and there was a bright flash._

_When the light disappeared, Jeremy was gone._

_********_

The first thing Jeremy became aware of was the pounding of his head and the ache in his back.

“Ugh…” He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

The light made the pounding in his head ten times worse so he quickly closed his eyes again. After around five minutes, when the pain had gone down some, he decided to try again. This time he could open his eyes with barely a flinch.

As he sat up his back throbbed and he hissed.

When the pain finally reduced enough, he looked around to find out where he had landed. From what he could see he was at some rocky shore close to the woods. To his left a big lake was stretched out and, on his right, a dark forest was towering casting long shadows as the sun was setting.

Jeremy gave a tired sigh, dragged his hand thorough his hair and froze when he felt something sticky. As he pulled his hand away to look at it, he saw it was covered in blood. No wonder his head hurt.

He painfully, if slowly, made his way to the lake to wash the blood of his hand. When he finally reached the waters edge it was to dark to se his own reflection in the water but he could at least wash his hands. He thought about drinking from the lake but decided not to chance it so he opened his backpack, which luckily had survived the trip, and pulled out one of three water bottles.

“I have two options.” Jeremy said quietly to himself. “One: I can try and make my way through the forest in the dark and try and find shelter, or Two: I find a secluded place here by the forest edge and try my luck in the forest tomorrow.”

After a while he come to the conclusion that it would be best if he didn’t try and walk through an unknown forest in the dark, he would probably fall and impale himself or something equally embarrassing.

Jeremy made his way over to a tree at the edge of the forest with low hanging branches that would be of some protection against the weather, laid down with his back to the tree and using his bag as a pillow, slowly fell into a painfilled sleep.

*******

Jeremy woke with a groan as the suns sneaky rays peaked through the branches of his sleeping place. At first, he had no idea where he was or how he got there but as he sat up with a jerk, pain flashed through his body and the memories returned.

“If I knew time travel would hurt so much, I would never have agreed to this.” But even as Jeremy muttered this to himself, he knew it was a lie.

He decided to eat half a pack of Oreos for breakfast and then he started to slowly make his way into to the forest. He almost wished someone could ask him where he was going so he could tell them ‘I’m going on an adventure’ a la Bilbo Baggins.

*******

“So now what?” Caroline asked as everyone started to help Bonnie put away all the witchy stuff.

“There is really not much we can do except wait.” Bonnie shrugged.

“What happens if Jeremy dies in the past?” Alaric asked hesitantly.

“He’ll be fine, he’s got that nifty resurrection ring.” Damon smirked.

“But that only works if it’s a supernatural death, what if gets killed by a human or even if he trips and breaks his neck.” Alaric started to slightly panic.

“Oh my God, I didn’t even think about that!” Elena started to hyperventilate.

“Deep breaths, Jeremy will be fine, right Bonnie?” The look Stefan sent Bonnie clearly said ‘You better lie!’.

“Of course Jeremy will be fine. He can take care of himself.” Bonnie quickly reassured. “He has been taking self-defense classes if I remember correctly.”

“Jeremy has been taking self-defense classes? Since when?” Elena asked confused.

“Since Vicky died.” Damon said like it was obvious.

“How did you know but I didn’t?” Elena demanded to know.

“Because I helped him get into the classes and paid for them.” Damon informed them.

“But why would you do that?” Caroline asked slowly.

“Maybe I did it to get into Elena’s pants?” Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

Meanwhile Stefan was smiling at his brother. Every day he saw more and more of the brother he remembered from his childhood, the protector, caretaker and teacher he had grown up knowing.

Not many people knew that the first time Stefan had said dada, he hadn’t been looking at Giuseppe. Damon had basically raised him with the help of the servants and somehow Stefan had forgotten that over the years.

“Does it really matter?” Stefan asked loudly to be heard over Elena’s demands to know why Damon would pay for her brother’s defense lessons. “We now know that Jeremy can at least defend himself against humans and maybe even some vampires, isn’t that a good thing?”

“What if he has some ulterior motive?” Elena looked at Stefan sadly.

“What if he doesn’t?” Stefan countered.

“Fine but when this blows up in our faces, I’m going to be the first to say ‘I told you so’” Elena huffed and stormed out.

“Is it just me or is she becoming whinier as time goes on?” Damon looked at Stefan with a raised eyebrow.

“Damon!” Stefan tried to sound stern but it didn’t really work.

“What?” Damon smirked and the both of them started to laugh.

‘I’ve missed spending time laughing with my brother.’ Stefan thought as he and Damon continued to clean in a pleasant silence not knowing that Damon was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now done.  
> Now I have two important questions,  
> One: Which of the Mikaelson family should Jeremy fall in love with? Or do you want him to fall in love with someone else? (Only slash parings tho.)  
> Two: Should Stefan stay with Elena or should he be with someone else? And in that case, who?  
> XOXO  
> Nyxi


	3. Meet the Mikaelsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.  
> Most who have answered my question about who Jeremy should fall in love with has said Kol but there is still time to get your say.

_ Previously _

_“Is it just me or is she becoming whinier as time goes on?” Damon looked at Stefan with a raised eyebrow._

_“Damon!” Stefan tried to sound stern but it didn’t really work._

_“What?” Damon smirked and the both of them started to laugh._

_‘I’ve missed spending time laughing with my brother.’ Stefan thought as he and Damon continued to clean in a pleasant silence not knowing that Damon was thinking the same thing._

*******

Jeremy had been walking for hours, his back was aching something fiercely and his head was killing him. The longer he walked the worse it got.

He stumbled his way through the forest, doing his best to navigate and find shelter. Trying to remember what he had seen of using the sun as a compass in movies but it was almost impossible.

Jeremy kept on walking, tripping and stumbling more and more until finally he couldn’t walk any further and collapsed. Her didn’t know how long he had been lying there, minutes? hours?, when he heard something approaching his position.

He tried to pry his eyes opened and when he finally did the only thing he saw was a blurry figure coming closer. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was “Mama, come quick!”

******

The next time Jeremy woke up he was on a bed in an unknown room. As he looked around, he didn’t see anything that he even remotely recognized.

He slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position, hissing at the pain in his back. He had to take several minutes to sit completely still so he wouldn’t pass out.

Just as he was about to make a try at getting up the door opened and a woman walked in. She looked familiar in a weird way but he couldn’t place her face.

“You’re awake, that’s good.” The woman said as she placed the trey she was carrying on the so-called bedside table.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked then he wanted to kick himself, he should have asked where he was or who she was but no not him he just had to ask the stupid question.

“What do you remember? Do you know your name?” The woman asked.

“My name is Jeremy but the rest is all blurry.” Jeremy knew he couldn’t tell her about time travel so he tried to make up a story that had some truths to it. “I remember my sister…she needed me to do something…I don’t remember what…why can’t I remember?”

“My youngest son found you passed out in the woods.” The woman started to explain as she slowly feed him broth of some kind. “You had a nasty head wound and two big splinters stuck under the skin of your back.”

“That would explain the pain in my back but my head feels fine.” Jeremy was surprised that he had gotten as far as he had if what she said was true.

“Luckily for you Ayana knew how to heal your wounds, sadly she could only heal one of them completely and she choose to heal your headwound first. She did say that your memory might be spotty but if you are lucky you will get it back.”

“That was very kind of her.” Jeremy really didn’t know what else to say. “Where am I and who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My name is Esther and you are in my son’s bedroom at the moment.” She smiled kindly at him.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to occupy someone’s room.” Jeremy started to try getting up.

“Calm down, he can share a room with his older brother for a few more days while you heal a little more.” Esther pushed him down so he was lying again.

“What’s going on.” Jeremy felt his eyes closing against his will as his words started to slur together.

“I’m sorry but you need to heal and the easiest way is with magic and you sleeping.” Esther patted his face as he fell asleep again.

*******

That pattern repeated for the next few days. He would wake up and Esther would come in and feed him some broth and he would fall asleep again.

On the fifth day when he woke up, he felt completely back to normal so when Esther came in, he was standing in the middle of the room pulling on a shirt from his backpack. He was so happy about the talisman that Bonnie had spelled to glamor his clothes.

“You seem to be healed enough to get up on your own.” Esther smiled at him.

“I feel completely fine.” He informed her with a bright smile. “I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

“Think nothing of it.” Esther patted his cheek, but she must have noticed he wasn’t satisfied with that answer so she continued. “If you really want to thank me you could help us around the house.”

“I’ll do what I can.” He said as he followed her outside.

While Jeremy knew he was in the past it hadn’t really hit him until right then. Everywhere he looked there was proof, from the wooden houses all around to the clothes everyone was wearing.

He was so caught up in looking around at this strange place he almost missed when Esther called his name. He quickly made his way over to where she was standing with a few people.

“Jeremy let me introduce you to my family.” Esther beckoned him forward. “This is my youngest Henrick, he’s the one who found you in the woods.”

“Thank you brave one.” Jeremy said sincerely to the you boy who smiled.

“My daughter Rebekah.” A beautiful young blond woman stepped forward.

“It’s an honor.” Jeremy kissed the top of her hand like he had seen in movies, which made her blush.

“And this is Elijah, my second oldest.” Esther indicated towards a man walking towards them and Jeremy froze, he may only have met Elijah a handful of times but he recognized him even with the long hair.

“Jeremy?” Esther asked when he didn’t acknowledge Elijah.

“Sorry, I just…I think it was a flash of a memory but now it’s gone again.” Jeremy quickly came up with a lie on the spot. “It’s nice to meet you Elijah.”

“Don’t worry Jeremy, your memory will return in due time.” Esther reassured him, the she turned towards Elijah. “Where are your bothers and your father?”

Jeremy didn’t hear what Elijah answered, it was like his insides was doing some weird circus routine. If Elijah was Esther’s son that meant that Klaus was to…

Holy crap, Esther was the mother of the originals!

*******

At the same time in the future, because time don’t just stop when someone is in the past it keeps on going parallel to the past while still being the future, Elijah was sitting reading a book by the fire place when a long-forgotten memory hit him.

A memory of meeting a handsome young man back when he was human, a man that looked surprisingly a lot like Jeremy Gilbert.

Elijah knew that he hadn’t had that memory yesterday so how come he remember it now. He put down his book and stood up while pulling his phone out of his suit.

“Dr. Martin.” Elijah said without waiting for Jonas to actually say anything. “I need you to come here as fast as possible.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Dr. Martin vowed. “Need me to bring anything?”

“No need to bring anything but see to it that you get here.” Elijah hung up and went over to the window.

Elijah remembered the day, around a year before he and his siblings where turned into vampires, Henrick had helped their mother to gather herbs in the wood while the rest of them had gone hunting in the opposite direction. When the whole family had gathered for dinner that evening Henrick couldn’t wait to tell them about the injured man he found in the woods that he and their mother was helping.

He could also remember meeting Jeremy around a week later but the days after was unchanged with no Jeremy in them. He, of course, remembered meeting Jeremy a few weeks ago in this time to and now that he thought about it, Jeremey was a very attractive young man.

Being a vampire for over a thousand years made one appreciate beauty in all its forms. Elijah really couldn’t understand humans insistent need to label everything and decide what was acceptable and what was not. It always changed every few hundred years anyway. For example, the place his mother and father come from it was considered a good thing when warriors would have sex with each other because it built a bond of trust and affection making them more inclined to protect and fight for each other.

Before Elijah could lose himself more in his thoughts there was a knock on the door. Seems like Dr. Martin had arrived with three minutes to spare. Now they could hopefully figure out what was going on with his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is done, what did you think?  
> Now I have two important questions,  
> One: Which of the Mikaelson family should Jeremy fall in love with? Or do you want him to fall in love with someone else? (Only slash parings tho.)  
> Two: Should Stefan stay with Elena or should he be with someone else? And in that case, who?  
> XOXO  
> Nyxi


	4. Heavy discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.
> 
> WARNIG: in this chapter there will be a discussion that will imply a man being raped by a woman! If this is a trigger for you, just skip the Damon and Stefan part in this chapter.

_ Previously: _

_Being a vampire for over a thousand years made one appreciate beauty in all its forms. Elijah really couldn’t understand humans insistent need to label everything and decide what was acceptable and what was not. It always changed every few hundred years anyway. For example, the place his mother and father come from it was considered a good thing when warriors would have sex with each other because it built a bond of trust and affection making them more inclined to protect and fight for each other._

_Before Elijah could lose himself more in his thoughts there was a knock on the door. Seems like Dr. Martin had arrived with three minutes to spare. Now they could hopefully figure out what was going on with his memories._

*******

As Jeremy was freaking out about actually staying with the originals, who were all human at the moment, he didn’t notice the way Elijah was subtly raking his eyes over his body.

Jeremy was startled out of his inner freak out by Henrick who offered to show him around the village and by offered he basically just took Jeremys hand and dragged him along.

“Henrick be careful, Jeremy is still not fully healed even if he feels like it.” Esther cautioned.

“Don’t worry mama, I’ll take good care of him.” Henrick answered with a bright smile.

“Be home for dinner and do not leave the village.” Esther ordered.

Henrick then proceeded to drag Jeremy all over and tell him what everything was, even though some of it was very obvious, but Jeremey let him because he seemed so happy. He wondered if it had anything to do with having several older brothers and finally having someone to ‘teach’ instead of having to be ‘taught’.

On that point, how come none of them knew that Elijah and Klaus weren’t the only originals or was it that only Elijah and Klaus had been turned. Jeremy was very confused but he took a deep breath and decided that he would just ignore it for now.

“It’s time to head back, dinner should be ready soon.” Henrick informed him as he looked up at the sky.

“Thank you for showing me around today, Henrick.” Jeremy smiled kindly at the young boy.

“No problem, you seemed to be a little overwhelmed by meeting Rebekah and Elijah so I thought it would be a good idea to get you out of there before the rest of the family arrived.” Henrick smirked and at that moment you could see the resemblance between him and Klaus.

“I am in your dept, oh brave one.” Jeremy mocked bowed and Henrick laughed.

As they made their way back to the house Jeremy started to get nervous, would the rest of the Mikaelson family accept him or would they throw him out? He really didn’t have anywhere else to go and he did not know how long he would be in this time.

“Mama we’re back.” Henrick called out as they walked through the door.

“The food is almost done.” Esther said as she walked out of the so-called kitchen. “Why don’t you introduce Jeremy to the rest of the family? I have already informed them about your memory problem so you don’t have to explain.”

The room Henrick pulled him to could be called a mix between a sort of living room and dining room. It was spacious but most of it was taken up by the big wooden table standing in the middle of the room. The chairs placed around the table where all mismatched and nothing like the modern chairs of the future but at the same time looked comfortable in their own way.

Sitting around the table was five people, two of whom he had already meet in this time. On the side closest to the fireplace Rebekah and Elijah sat with a chair between them. Besides Elijah, at the head of the table, sat a mean looking blond man whom Jeremy assumed was their father. On the other side of the table, facing Elijah sat a man that looked a lot like Esther except with different coloring. On his right sat a young man, that might have been Jeremys age or slightly older. Beside him sat Klaus past self with shoulder length blond hair and a small smile.

“Let me introduce my family.” Henrick said to Jeremy. “You’ve already meet Rebekah and Elijah.”

“Hello again.” Rebekah smiled at him while Elijah nodded.

“At the head of the table is my father, Mikael. Beside him you have my oldest brother Finn, then you have Kol who is older than me and Rebekah but younger than Niklaus and, last but not least, besides Kol you have Niklaus.” Henrick finished the introduction of his family and turned so his back was to Jeremy. “This is Jeremy, the one me and mom has been helping for the last several days.”

“My wife says that you are having trouble with remembering things from your past.” Mikael stated suspiciously.

“Yes, Sir. I sometime get these flashes but they don’t make much sense.” Jeremy replied calmly.

“Like the one you had earlier today when we meet?” Elijah wondered. He didn’t sound suspicious, just curious.

“Yes, the color of your hair reminded me of my sister for a short second.” Jeremy explained while he was guided to sit in the chair beside Klaus while Henrick went to sit between Elijah and Rebekah.

“So what do you remember?” Mikael demanded to know.

“Mikael stop interrogating the poor boy.” Esther sighed as she put the food on the table and started to serve the stew.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. It’s important to be cautious and protect one’s family.” Jeremy reassured. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something that almost look like approval on Mikael’s face.

“But to answer your question, sir, I remember my sister, I think her name is Lena but it doesn’t feel completely right. I remember that I was supposed to do something for her, she was in danger, I think.” Jeremy started to tell them his story, even if he had to leave most of it out. “I have a picture of a man with intense blue eyes and another with green eyes standing with my sister. I know I’ve been trained in knife throwing, daggers and to fight in unarmed combat and with staffs but I don’t know who taught me. That’s the only thing I remember, so far at least.”

“What does your sister look like and what is she like?” Rebekah asked.

“Instinctually I want to say she’s kind and sweet and of course she beautiful, but I might be bias.” Jeremy chuckled. “She has straight brown hair past her shoulders and brown eyes.”

“Esther wants me to offer you a place to stay here and I will allow it as long as you earn your keep.” Mikael declared. “Can you hunt?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy shrugged.

“Niklaus will take you out in the woods tomorrow and teach you the basics and then we shall see if you know it by instinct or if we have to find something else for you to do.” And with that it was decided and the rest of the meal was spent with Jeremy just listening while the others talked.

*******

Damon swirled the bourbon around in his glass as he stared into the fire. He and Stefan had cleaned up the mess from the spell and then spent the rest of the evening just sitting together, just being in each other’s company.

“Damon?” Stefan asked as he came back from hunting.

“Hmm?” Damon looked up at him.

“Are you okay?” Stefan slowly walked over to sofa.

“Do you remember when we were younger, I think you were around nine or ten years old, and we went down to the lake without telling anyone?” Damon asked softly.

“Yeah, you promised to teach me how to swim and I was both exited and terrified.” Stefan chuckled. “I was totally convinced that I was going to be eaten by fish.”

“That day is probably my favorite memory. We were so happy.” Damon sighed wistfully.

“Father beat you into unconsciousness when we got home.” Stefan reminded him sadly.

“It was worth it though.” Damon sat down beside Stefan and pulled him against his side. “I miss the times when it was just you and me against the rest of the world.”

“Me too. Sometimes I wish that Kathrin never came to Mystic Falls, she ruined everything.” Stefan said lowly while breathing in his brothers’ scent. Even after all this time it comforted him and brought him a feeling of safety.

“You once told me that Kathrine compelled you but what did she compel?” Damon hesitantly asked, like he was afraid of the answer.

“Does it really matter? It was years and years ago.” Stefan’s answer just made Damon more worried.

“Please tell me, little brother.” Damon pleaded quietly.

“When she first arrived to our home, I thought she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.” Stefan murmured softly. “And I liked her, she was funny and didn’t let the social rules of what a woman ‘should be’ stop her from enjoying life, but then you came back and I started to see how you looked at her and how she acted with you, I decided to back off and let you have her, so to speak.”

Stefan stopped for a while to just breath, he hadn’t thought about any of this in a long time and it was harder than he ever could’ve imagined to actually talk about it. Damon didn’t rush him and let him take his time all the while rubbing his hand slowly and softly up and down Stefan’s arm.

“She noticed that I pulled away and one night she snuck into my room and compelled me to be unconditionally irreversibly in love with her and to basically do whatever she wanted me to.” Stefan took the bourbon from Damon and swallowed it in one big gulp. “The thing about being compelled is that while outwardly you do what you are told inside you are screaming and trying to stop yourself from doing it but it never works. It was like I was a passenger in my own body and I could do nothing about it.”

“You didn’t want her, did you?” Damon tried not to sound horrified but his voice cracked anyway.

“Not even a little bit. Did you know that one of the reasons I shut off my humanity in the beginning was because I couldn’t even stand close to a woman without feeling scared and trapped?” Stefan gave a self-deprecating laugh. “And after I turned it back on it took me several decades to be able to touch a woman without feeling sick.”

Stefan stood up abruptly and started to pace in front of the fireplace. “Even after all this time I can’t be intimate with Elena without having to repress memories of Kathrine. And a lot of the time I don’t even want to have sex with her but I feel almost obligated to because its what men want, right? Sex all the time? And afterwards I just feel so dirty and it’s like I can’t get rid of it.”

Stefan hadn’t noticed that he was crying until Damon came over and whipped the tears of his cheeks and pulled him into a hug.

“Hush little brother, I’m here.” Damon murmured as he gently rocked back and forth with Stefan while stroking his back. Slowly Damon led them back over to the sofa and sat down. “Shh, shh, that’s it, let it all out.”

After a while Stefan fell asleep in his brother’s arms, exhausted and cried out, but Damon didn’t move, he just sat there with his little brother in his arms, planning the most gruesome, horrible torture he could inflict on Kathrine before he finally put a stake through her heart. He bet he could get Alaric to help and maybe even Barbie.

He knew that he compelled Caroline to, but he never slept with her after that first time, he just used her as a food source and to get close to Elena and her friends and that might be wrong on some level but he would never compel someone into sleeping with him because that took away everything and anything even remotely like consent.

As Damon slowly shifted Stefan in his arms so he could carry him up to bed he decided that they would both sleep in his bed tonight, he wasn’t ready to let go of his bother just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!  
> I hope everyone read the warning in the author’s note at the top and that no one was triggered by the talk that implied rape in this chapter.
> 
> Now I have three important questions,
> 
> One: Which of the Mikaelson family should Jeremy fall in love with? Or do you want him to fall in love with someone else? (Only slash parings tho.)
> 
> Two: Should Stefan stay with Elena or should he be with someone else? And in that case, who?
> 
> Three: I was thinking of paring Damon with Alaric but I’m not sure and I would really like your opinion.


	5. Impressions and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.
> 
> The beginning of this chapter is not very dialog heavy, its more about Jeremys thoughts and impressions.

_ Previously _

_After a while Stefan fell asleep in his brother’s arms, exhausted and cried out, but Damon didn’t move, he just sat there with his little brother in his arms, planning the most gruesome, horrible torture he could inflict on Kathrine before he finally put a stake through her heart. He bet he could get Alaric to help and maybe even Barbie._

_He knew that he compelled Caroline to, but he never slept with her after that first time, he just used her as a food source and to get close to Elena and her friends and that might be wrong on some level but he would never compel someone into sleeping with him because that took away everything and anything even remotely like consent._

_As Damon slowly shifted Stefan in his arms so he could carry him up to bed he decided that they would both sleep in his bed tonight, he wasn’t ready to let go of his bother just yet._

XOXOXOX

Klaus woke him up before the sun and told him to get dressed. Jeremy was a teenage boy; mornings was so not his thing but up he went. After looking through his bag he pulled out a pair of pants that was tight enough not to get in the way but loose enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt that hugged his upper body.

As he was getting dressed, he started to think about Klaus and his family and his first impression of them. Henrick was a sweet, if somewhat enthusiastic, kid that seemed to like helping others and could make the whole Mikaelson family smile by just being in the room.

Esther seemed to be a kind, trusting and gentle woman who cared greatly for her children, while her husband, Mikael, seemed to make up for his wife’s trust in people by being overly suspicious of others while also being very strict and domineering towards his children.

The impression that he got from Finn was that he was a mama’s boy and would do whatever she wanted. Jeremy noticed the way he hung on to whatever Esther was saying, all the while ignoring his younger siblings, which sort of pissed him off for some reason.

Elijah was one of the most beautiful people Jeremy had ever seen but in a masculine way. It was not just his looks but the way he acted towards his siblings, giving them his full attention no matter if it was listening to Klaus as he told him about the drawing he was working on or if it was answering all of Henricks questions that jumped from topic to topic faster than you could blink. Elijah was a true big brother which made it both harder and easier to understand why he wanted to kill Klaus in the future.

Klaus, which he had to remind himself to call Niklaus, was very handsome, with his blond hair and storm blue eyes. He seemed to be wrapped around Henricks finger and helped Kol get away with mischief while still teasing all his siblings. He was nothing like the man, vampire, hybrid, that he had heard so much about in the future, he was not cruel or evil, just a young man that liked to draw quietly instead of fighting most of the time. Wonder what made him change so drastically over all those years?

Kol was a fun loving, mischievous spirit wrapped in a gorgeous package. He seemed to be spontaneous and happy, loving to mess with his siblings, but Jeremy could almost guarantee that if someone else tried to mess with his siblings he would be one of the first to step in and protect them. Him against his siblings, him and his siblings against you, was something that fit Kol to a T.

Rebekah, the pretty young woman who suffered with having only brothers, seemed to be shy and gentle but you could see a headstrong, stubborn streak every now and then until her father put her down again. Jeremy was convinced that Rebekah would thrive in his time, where woman was seen as more than property of their fathers.

Just as he pulled on his shoes, Klaus opened the door again to tell him it was time to go. Jeremy picked up his throwing knifes and his twin daggers. The throwing knifes he had bought himself but the twin daggers he had gotten from Damon after they had watched The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug and Jeremy had commented that Legolas daggers looked cool, a few days after that Damon had given him a replica of the daggers and a couple of classes to teach him how to use them.

It might seem strange for Jeremy to spend so much time with the vampire who broke his neck, but around two days after the neck breaking incident Damon came to talk and apologize to Jeremy. He explained what was going on, why he had done it, even if it wasn’t an excuse, and after that they spent the whole night talking. Jeremy had never really had a male best friend or brother before but that’s what Damon was to him. And when Jeremy needed someone to talk to about stuff that he couldn’t or wouldn’t talk about with aunt Jenna or Elena he went to Damon who listened patiently and never judged.

Damon was the one who helped Jeremy figure out that he might not be as straight as he thought he was and helped him become comfortable with exploring his sexuality after his failed relationship with Vicki and then later Anna. But he never had the time to actually do any exploring before the whole thing with Klaus started.

As Klaus and Jeremy left out of the door Elijah bid them Farwell and good hunting with a smile.

“You do know that I don’t even know if I know how to hunt, right?” Jeremy asked Klaus as they made their way towards the forest.

“We will never know until you try.” Klaus smiled reassuringly. “And it’s not as hard as it might seem.”

“If you say so.” Jeremy sounded uncertain but decided that even if he couldn’t shoot a bow and arrow he could throw knifes at their pray and that should work, right?

XOXOXOX

When Stefan woke up the first thing he registered was the feeling of warmth and safety, then he felt arms around him and a hard chest behind him. He took a deep breath of his brothers’ scent and snuggled closer. After yesterday he really didn’t want to face the world anytime soon.

“Good morning, little brother.” Damon’s sleep addled voice sounded behind him.

“Morning.” Stefan murmured back quietly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a long, long time.” Damon smiled as he got up and stretched.

“Me too.” Stefan tried not to feel the loss of warmth to keenly.

“How about some breakfast?” Damon turned towards him. “Some O- for me and yummy, yummy trash panda for you.”

“Damon…” Stefan started but hesitated.

“Yeah?” Damon encouraged Stefan to continue with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t want to be weak anymore.” Stefan rushed out in a mumble.

Damon sat down beside Stefan on the bed and put an arm around his shoulders. “You are not weak, baby brother, you are one of the strongest people I know.”

“No, I’m not, I can’t even drink human blood without losing control.” Stefan sounded so full of self-loathing that it broke Damon’s heart.

“Do you want to drink human blood?” Damon asked.

Stefan nodded after a while but didn’t dare to meet Damon’s eyes. What if he was ashamed of him?

“I can think of two ways we can go about this.” Damon started.

“Oh?” Stefan almost didn’t dare to hope.

“My first and the least liked idea is that we could leave Mystic Falls and move to a big town where the impact of dead bodies wouldn’t be as notable.” Damon told him slowly.

“Why is it your least liked one?” Stefan hesitantly asked.

“Because I know the quilt of killing all those people would eventually kill you.” Damon hugged him closer to his side.

“What’s your second idea?” Stefan wanted to know.

“We do it almost like we did with the vervain, but we start even more cautiously.” Damon began.

“How to you mean?” Stefan turned to look at him.

“Well we start not by giving you human blood direct from a bag but more that we start with me drinking some human blood and then giving you a mouthful and you drink your fill on animal blood. After that we just increase the amount you take from me every few days and when you have that under control, we add a few drops of human blood in your animal blood and then increase that amount and so on and so forth.” Damon explained his idea.

“Do you really think that will work?” Stefan looked at him hopefully.

“Yes I do.” Damon said with certainty.

“And you would really be willingly to share your blood with me?” Stefan wanted to be a hundred percent sure. Sharing blood is very intimate and takes a lot of trust.

“I know but there is no one I trust more than you.” Damon cupped Stefan’s cheeks between his hands. “I know that I haven’t been the best big brother for the last hundreds of years but I do love you, more than anything else.”

“If you think it’s going to work, I’m willing to try because I trust you.” Stefan said with determination. “And I love you to Day.”

Damon felt his whole body warm at that, Stefan hadn’t called him Day since before Kathrine came into their lives, last time was just before he left to go to war.

“Come on, let’s get up and start the day before we are old and grey.” Damon beamed as he almost danced out of the room and as Stefan got up to follow, he had a new sense of hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!
> 
> Now I have three important questions,
> 
> One: Which of the Mikaelson family should Jeremy fall in love with? Or do you want him to fall in love with someone else? (Only slash parings tho.)
> 
> Two: Should Stefan stay with Elena or should he be with someone else? And in that case, who?
> 
> Three: I was thinking of paring Damon with Alaric but I’m not sure and I would really like your opinion.
> 
> XOXO  
> Nyxi


	6. Hunting and Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.

_ Previously _

_“If you think it’s going to work, I’m willing to try because I trust you.” Stefan said with determination. “And I love you to Day.”_

_Damon felt his whole body warm at that, Stefan hadn’t called him Day since before Kathrine came into their lives, last time was just before he left to go to war._

_“Come on, let’s get up and start the day before we are old and grey.” Damon beamed as he almost danced out of the room and as Stefan got up to follow, he had a new sense of hope for the future._

XOXOXOX

As Jeremy followed Klaus through the woods, trying to keep his steps light and quiet, his eyes traveled around his surroundings. He hadn’t in his entire life, short as it was, seen such an untouched, beautiful place before. In the future there was trash almost everywhere in the forest and if it was not trash it was broken branches and destroyed paths. It made him sad.

“Jeremy.” Came a hushed whisper from in front of him. Jeremy looked up at what Klaus was indicating to and saw a majestic looking moose.

“Do you want to try taking it down?” Klaus asked.

“It would probably be best if you killed this one because if I fail, we won’t have anything to bring back.” Jeremy smiled slightly. “And then I’ll try to get some squirrels or rabbits? And if I can’t do it with the bow, I’ll just use my throwing knifes.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Klaus agreed. Then he slowly stood up, raised his bow, took a deep calming breath and let the arrow fly.

“That was an amazing shot!” Jeremy exclaimed excitedly, looking at where the arrow had pierced the moose through its eye.

“Thank you.” Klaus mumbled with a blush, like he wasn’t used to getting praise or compliments. Jeremy filed that information for later use and just patted Klaus on the shoulder.

As they approached the moose both of them started to think of ways they were going to carry it back to the village.

“I might be able to carry it back on my shoulders if you take all of the other things.” Klaus mused and looked at Jeremy.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Jeremy cautioned. When Klaus didn’t say anything, Jeremy looked up at him and saw him with a look of shock and slight awe on his face.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked slowly.

Klaus seemed to shake his head clear. “Yeah I’m fine. But how are we supposed to get the moose back home? It’s not like we can just ask it to walk there.” The sarcasm made Klaus freeze and then braze himself like he expected to be hit. When the only thing Jeremy did was snort and start to laugh quietly Klaus got the same look of chock and awe on his face.

“I might have an idea.” Jeremy mused and looked around. “Do you have any rope?”

“Yeah…” Klaus pulled out a medium thick rope out of the bag he had over his shoulder and held it out to Jeremy. “But how is this going to help?”

“If we can find a big sturdy branch and then tie the moose’s legs to it, we can both place on end of the branch on our shoulders and that way share the weight.” Jeremy explained, stealing the idea from Star Wars where the natives of Endor, the ewoks, had done exactly that to Luke Skywalker and his friends.

“That’s genius.” Klaus exclaimed with a laugh.

They split up to look for a branch that was both thick enough and long enough to use. It took them a while but Klaus finally called out to Jeremy that head found one that looked like it should work.

As they started to work on tying the moose’s legs to the branch Jeremy heard something and froze. He slowly turned around and faster than Klaus could blink Jeremy had thrown one of his knifes. Looking over in the direction of the throw Klaus saw a squirrel stuck to a tree with Jeremys knife through its chest.

“Nice instincts.” Klaus breathed out. “How did you even hear the squirrel?”

“I…I…I honestly don’t know.” Jeremy stuttered out. Inside he was freaking out, how in the seven hells he didn’t even believe in could he have heard that squirrel?

“Maybe you saw it in the corner of your eye or something?” Klaus hesitantly offered.

“Yeah that must be it.” Jeremy nodded still slightly freaked.

He slowly walked over to the squirrel, pulled the knife out and then walked back toward Klaus so he could put it in his satchel.

“So we now know you can hunt with throwing knifes at least.” Klaus said with a bright smile that lit up his entire face.

Jeremys breath caught in his throat, he looked so boyishly handsome and innocent that Jeremy had to force out a “Yeah” and hope it didn’t sound as strangled as it felt.

Together they finished tying up the moose and started to make their way back to the village. On the way back Jeremy had let his knifes fly three more times, making it so they had three squirrels and a rabbit in Klaus satchel. The trek was slow but pleasant while Klaus told some funny stories about what he and his siblings had gotten up to over the years.

When they walked into the village many stopped and stared at the bounty the had brought back from their, successful, hunting trip.

“Elijah!” Klaus called out to his brother when they approached their home.

Elijah looked up and promptly froze at the sight of the gigantic moose being carried between his brother and Jeremy. After a few seconds he shook himself and went to help place the carcass on the table they used to take care of the animal and all its useful parts.

“Elijah is the one who, most of the time, takes care of the animals we bring back.” Klaus explained. “He is the one with the most patience and the deftest hand.”

“Could one of you go and ask mother if she needs the skin or if we should sell it?” Elijah asked but didn’t look up from his work.

“I’ll go.” Jeremy offered when he saw the hesitant look on Klaus’ face. “Where can I find her?”

“She most probably in her spell room.” Klaus sounded grateful that he didn’t have to go. “Just walk into the kitchen and in the far-right corner there is a door. Just knock and she should answer.”

As Jeremy walked to the front of the house, he saw Kol sitting outside with Henrick, showing him what looked like a game that involved small stone pebbles.

“Hello.” Jeremy greeted with a smile.

“Hello Jeremy.” Kol purred with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“What are you two up to?” Jeremy decided to ignore the small flutter in his tummy.

“We are playing a game that teaches strategy and numbers.” Henrick enthusiastically explained. “Do you want to play?”

“No thank you.” Jeremy smiled apologetically. “I’m supposed to find and talk to your mother.”

“No need to find me.” Esther’s voice sounded from behind them before either Kol or Henrick could say anything more.

Jeremy spun around with a hand on his chest, feeling very lucky that he had left both his daggers and throwing knifes back with Klaus and Elijah. “Please, for the love of the Gods, don’t do that!”

“My apologize.” Esther smiled while both Kol and Henrick where laughing. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Elijah wondered if you wanted to keep the skin from the moose Klaus and me brought back from our hunting trip or if you wanted to sell it?” Jeremy said after he had gotten his heartbeat under control, still wondering where he had gotten ‘love of the Gods’ from.

“How big is the moose?” Esther asked after a while.

“Over the start of the neck its only slightly shorter than Niklaus.” Jeremy estimated from memory.

“Tell Elijah to keep it for now.” Esther instructed then she walked in to the house and disappeared.

Jeremy nodded goodbye to Kol and Henrick, leaving them to their game, as he made his way back towards Elijah and Klaus. When he got back Elijah was almost completely done with skinning the moose.

“Did you get lost?” Klaus asked with a smirk while Elijah chuckled.

“No but your mother almost scared me half to death.” Jeremy informed them with a mock whine. “Stop laughing at me! It’s not nice for people to sneak up behind someone else and then scare the absolute bejesus out of them.”

“Sometimes you talk really funny.” Klaus remarked after he and Elijah had stopped laughing.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy was internally freaking out, had he screwed up already?

“Just some of the words you use, like bejesus, and the way you talk is very different from the rest of us.” Klaus told him, the he shrugged. “That could possibly be because you are not from around here, I guess.”

“Yeah I guess from your point of you I do talk a little differently.” Jeremy agreed.

XOXOXOX

It had been two days since the first memory of Jeremy Gilbert had appear and they just kept coming. Dr. Martin didn’t have an answer for why or how this phenomenon occurred but had promised to look into it.

Now he had the memory of Henrick dragging Jeremy behind him as he decided to show him around the village, the dinner after they come back and the next day.

He remembered staring at Jeremys ass as he was being led away by Henrick and finding it a bit odd that his shirt didn’t go over his pants but at the same time it was like he didn’t want to know. When he had told Dr. Martin about that feeling of seeing something but not wanting to see it, he explained that it sounded like a glamor spell done by a powerful witch.

The dinner after Henrick and Jeremy came back from their exploration from the village was a memory he both treasured and felt uncomfortable with. He treasured it because it was one of the few dinners they had ever had that his father wasn’t being needlessly cruel towards Niklaus. It also made him uncomfortable and the reason being that he noticed the way his father had looked at Jeremy, a mix of suspicion, distrust and a hint of lust.

What was it with Jeremy Gilbert? He knew he wasn’t the only one of his siblings that found him attractive and charming. Was he like catnip for the Michaelson’s?

Elijah thought back to the day after he had been introduced to Jeremy, the day Niklaus and Jeremy where going hunting. He had been slightly jealous of Niklaus for being the one who got to take the young man hunting.

He had almost preened when Jeremy had looked impressed at how quickly and efficiently, he had skinned and prepared the moose Niklaus and he had brought back. But after that his memories of Jeremy stopped, like a book that wasn’t done being written yet.

Maybe…no…was that even possible?

Elijah quickly pulled out his phone and called Dr. Martin.

“Dr. Martin.”

“It’s Elijah.” Elijah had told him not to save his number under any circumstance so they couldn’t be connected to each other for safety’s sake.

“Anymore new memories?” Dr. Martin inquired.

“Yes, but that’s not really why I called.” Elijah walked over to the window to look out at all the people milling around. “I might have a theory of how this is happening but I didn’t even think it was a possibility because of the outrageousness of it.”

“What’s the theory?” Dr. Martin asked calmly. “It can’t be that outrageous.”

“Time Travel.” With those two words Elijah had made Jonas speechless.

“Dr. Martin?” Elijah asked after he hadn’t heard anything from Jonas in several minutes.

“It’s possible but it takes a very powerful witch and some rare or hard to get ingrediencies.” Dr. Martin started hesitantly.

“Like a Bennett for example?” Elijah raised an eyebrow even though Dr. Martin couldn’t see him.

“Yes, a Bennett would have the power even an untrained one. But they would still need the ingrediencies.”

“What ingrediencies?” Elijah started to feel impatient.

“Most are just your everyday stuff for witchcraft but the spell they most likely used requires the blood from a vampire in transition, phoenix ashes and…”

“And what?” Elijah made sure the annoyance could be heard in his voice.

“I’m really not sure, I heard about the spell when I was a child from my mother and the only thing she knew was that it needed a catalyst or a focal point.” The words came tumbling out quickly, almost to quick to hear at least for a human.

“So time travel is a thing, but wouldn’t I already remember or know Jeremy before he went to the past?” Elijah decided not to get stuck on the details of the spell.

“No because in the past he hadn’t done it yet.” Dr. Martin informed him and at the questioning hum he got he explained a bit more. “From the moment young Mr. Gilbert went to the past that time and our time is going in parallels, that’s why you only get the memories after young Mr. Gilbert has done something that changes the past. To quote one of Luca’s favorite tv-shows _“People don’t understand time. It’s not what you think it is. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it’s more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.”_ ”

“Well that’s logical.” Usually Elijah refrained from using sarcasm but he felt that it was needed for once.

“It’s the best way I can explain it.” Elijah could hear Dr. Martin shrug.

“Anything we can do about it?” Elijah wondered.

“Not really. I can try and find out what the last ingredient is but that’s about it.” Dr. Martin sounded tired.

“Do it.” Elijah demanded and hung up the phone.

So, time travel was a thing, who knew, and Jeremy Gilbert was with Elijah’s human family in the past, but what was the point? From the way Jeremy acted he didn’t think he was there to kill them or even Klaus, which in some ways would’ve been warranted, so why was he there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done!  
> Now I have three important questions,
> 
> One: Which of the Mikaelson family should Jeremy fall in love with? Or do you want him to fall in love with someone else? (Only slash parings tho.)
> 
> Two: Should Stefan stay with Elena or should he be with someone else? And in that case, who?
> 
> Three: I was thinking of paring Damon with Alaric but I’m not sure and I would really like your opinion.
> 
> XOXO  
> Nyxi


	7. Singing and Godsisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.
> 
> Now I have three important questions,
> 
> One: Which of the Mikaelson family should Jeremy fall in love with? Or do you want him to fall in love with someone else? (Only slash parings tho.)
> 
> Two: Should Stefan stay with Elena or should he be with someone else? And in that case, who?
> 
> Three: I was thinking of paring Damon with Alaric or maybe my OC Reya but I’m not sure and I would really like your opinion.
> 
> XOXO  
> Nyxi

_ Previously _

_“Well that’s logical.” Usually Elijah refrained from using sarcasm but he felt that it was needed for once._

_“It’s the best way I can explain it.” Elijah could hear Dr. Martin shrug._

_“Anything we can do about it?” Elijah wondered._

_“Not really. I can try and find out what the last ingredient is but that’s about it.” Dr. Martin sounded tired._

_“Do it.” Elijah demanded and hung up the phone._

_So, time travel was a thing, who knew, and Jeremy Gilbert was with Elijah’s human family in the past, but what was the point? From the way Jeremy acted he didn’t think he was there to kill them or even Klaus, which in some ways would’ve been warranted, so why was he there?_

XOXOXOX

As Elijah was done skinning the moose and started to filé it or whatever it was called, Jeremy sat thinking about everything that had happened and what he should do. Bonnie had said that he would appear in different points in the life of the person who was used as a focal point in the spell, in this case Klaus, but she never said how that would happen or how much time he had in each time jump and that worried him. Would he know when he was about to be transported or would it just happen? What if he was with the Michaelson’s and he just, you know, poof gone?

“Jeremy? Is everything alright?” Jeremy was knocked out of his inner freak-out by Klaus as he touched his shoulder. It looked like Elijah was done with the moose and both of the brothers looked at him in concern. “I’ve been calling your name for a while.”

“I’m fine. I got stuck in a couple of memories, I think.” Jeremy lied quickly.

“You think?” Elijah raised an eyebrow.

“What else could it have been.” Jeremy shrugged.

“What did you remember?” Klaus asked looking very curious.

“I remember my mom and dad, my aunt and who I think is her husband and then I remembered…” Jeremy looked down.

“What?” Elijah prodded gently.

“My parents’ death.” The words were spoken softly.

“I’m so sorry.” Elijah made an aborted move to put his hand on his shoulder but stopped because of the blood on his hands and forearms from the moose. “Do you mind telling us what happened?”

“The memory is a bit vague but from what I do remember I was helping one of our neighbors with something so I wasn’t home but my sister and our parents where. Someone attacked them in our house and killed my parents’, luckily my sister got away with minor injuries.” Jeremy knew he couldn’t just tell them that his parents died in a car crash so he improvised. “Our aunt and her husband came to live with us to help with all the chores and stuff.”

“Did you ever find out who attacked your family?” Klaus hesitantly asked.

“No, not even a clue to why.” Jeremy shrugged.

“Enough with the sad talk.” Elijah declared. “I’m going down to the stream to wash of all the blood, do you want to come with?”

“Yeah sure, I haven’t been down to the stream yet.” Jeremy smiled and got up. While it still hurt to talk about his parents it got easier every time.

“Good then I’m coming to.” Jeremy jumped at the voice from behind him.

“What is it with you all and scaring me half to death?!” Jeremy exclaimed as he turned to look at Rebekah who just giggled a little.

“I didn’t mean to scare you but I was going to ask if Elijah or Niklaus could go with me to the stream so I could do the washing. Lucky enough for me Elijah is already going so I won’t be an inconvenience.” Rebekah smiled apologetically.

“You are never an inconvenience little sister.” Elijah vowed while Klaus nodded in agreement.

All four of them made their way down to the stream while Klaus was bragging happily to Rebekah about the big bounty they had caught while hunting today.

“And you should have seen Jeremys knife throwing reflexes.” Klaus said happily, throwing an arm around Jeremys shoulders. “I hadn’t even heard or seen the squirrel before Jeremy just turned around and let his knife fly.”

“Sounds impressive.” Rebekah complimented as she smiled at Jeremy. She blushed and looked away when Jeremy smiled back which made him wonder what was going on.

When they arrived at the stream Elijah slowly pulled of his shirt so not to get to much water on it and Jeremy couldn’t help but stare in appreciation. When Klaus did the same the only thing Jeremy could think was ‘are we sure they are vampires and not Greek gods?’

To distract himself from the gorgeous sight Jeremy turned to Rebekah and asked if she wanted some help with the washing. Rebekah looked really shocked and for a while didn’t really know what to think then she hesitantly agreed and showed Jeremy what he should do.

As Jeremy was helping Rebekah with the washing Elijah and Klaus looked at him weirdly but he ignored them to the best of his ability. The rest of the time by the stream was spent with Jeremy helping Rebekah while the brothers was sparring a couple of feet away.

Later that night, after dinner had been eaten, where Mikael had scoffed at Jeremy helping Rebekah wash all the clothes.

_*FlashBack*_

_“And then we went down to the stream where Jeremy helped Rebekah with the washing and Elijah and I sparred.” Klaus told his family._

_“Washing is a woman’s job.” Mikael scoffed with a sneer._

_“From the memories I’ve regained I lived with strong woman all my life. First there was my mother who ruled our home with compassion and an iron fist, then there is my sister who have gone through something horrible but didn’t let that stop her and last but not least there is my aunt who uses her words as weapons.” Jeremy defended female rights by telling slight lies. Oh how he hated how woman where treated in this time period._

_Elijah looked thoughtful as did most of the brothers except Finn. Mikael just kept sneering while Esther and Rebekah looked impressed._

_*Flash Back end*_

Now they were sitting in front of the fire and talking quietly. Somehow Jeremy had ended up with Henrick leaning against his side half asleep so he did the same thing form him that he had done for Damon when Damon had a hard time sleeping and couldn’t quiet his thoughts, he started to sing and stroke Henricks hair.

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

The rest of the Mikaelson family became quiet and looked over at Jeremy.

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing… _

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, lai-lay_

When he finished the song Henrick had fallen asleep and snored softly.

“That was beautiful.” Kol said with quiet awe.

“My mom used to sing it to me when I had trouble sleeping.” Jeremy blushed with a sad smile. Finn walked over and gently lifted Henrick into his arms at his mother’s insistence and carried him into his room. The rest of the family and Jeremy wished each other a pleasant night and went to their rooms for sleep.

XOXOXOX

After both Damon and Stefan had eaten and showered it was nearing lunch time. Damon was standing in front of the fridge contemplating what he should do. Should he cook or bake? What most people didn’t know was that Damon loved to cook and bake, especially for people he cared about.

After staring at the fridge for awhile a smile made its way on to his face and he started to pull out the ingrediencies he would need. He put his phone in the docking station and started his favorite playlist.

Stefan came in and leaned against the door frame watching his brother sing and dance around the kitchen. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his brother look so care free in a long, long time.

“Are you just going to stand there, you voyeur?” Damon teased as he poured batter in a tin.

“Baking really isn’t my thing.” Stefan muttered but walked over to the kitchen island. “What are you making?”

Damon smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking quite devious as he whispered conspiratorially. “Devil’s food cake.”

“Really?” Stefan could feel his mouth start to water, devil’s food cake was his absolute favorite thing in the entire world, especially Damon’s. When Damon just nodded in confirmation Stefan almost squealed in happiness.

Just as Damon put the cake in the oven the door to the boardinghouse burst open and Elena stormed in followed by an apologetic looking Caroline and a tired looking Bonnie.

“We have a major problem!” Elena declared loudly.

“First of: There is this thing that exists, it’s called Knocking!” Damon mimicked Elena’s tone of voice except quieter. “Second: No need to be so loud, we’re vampires, our hearing is excellent.”

Elena looked over at Stefan with big brown eyes like she expected him to defend her but he didn’t. He was getting tired of how she always acted like the world revolved around her. So instead he just asked what the problem was.

“Jeremys godsister is coming for a visit and I had totally forgotten about it.” Elena whined.

“Godsister?” Stefan asked at the same time as Damon asked. “Reya?”

“Reyas dad was Jeremys godfather while our dad was Reyas godfather which in turn made Reya claim Jeremy as her little (god)brother.” Elena explained quickly then she turned towards Damon. “How to you know about Reya?”

“Jeremy told me about her and I’ve talked to her over the phone a time or two.” Damon shrugged but refused to say anything more on the topic.

“Does she know about the supernatural world?” Caroline distracted Elena from demanding more answers from Damon.

“Yes.” Damon nodded.

“No” Elena denied.

“She does, I heard her and Jeremy talking about it over the phone. She had some pretty good tips about surviving a vampire actually.” Damon snickered.

“Like what?” Stefan asked intrigued.

“She told him that it didn’t matter if a man was a human or not a kick in the balls always hurt and if it was a female vampire, he should punch her in the boobs.” Damon laughed. “Then she actually sent him a water gun filled with vervain and brass knuckles forged using vervain water as a cooling agent or something like that.”

“She sounds awesome!” Caroline cheered. “We need more badass females around.”

“When is she supposed to arrive?” Damon asked.

“Well…” Elena stammered out.

“Eh you know what never mind.” Damon interrupted and pulled out his phone.

_“Hello.”_ Came a female voice form the other end.

“Hello beautiful.” Damon greeted back.

_“How would you know Damon? We’ve never meet.”_ The woman chuckled.

“I assume from the sound of your voice, darling.” Stefan couldn’t be sure but it almost sounded like Damon was flirting. “Anyway, I’m calling about when you will arrive in Mystic falls and where you will be staying?”

_“I’m about two hours out and I was supposed to stay with Jeremy but he isn’t picking up and I’m starting to get worried.”_ She sounded calm but you could hear the underlying worry in her voice.

“Jeremy is fine and there is a good reason why he isn’t answering, I’ll tell you all about it when you get here.” Damon reassure her. “And on that point, you can stay at the boarding house so you don’t have to pay for a hotel.”

_“That’s very kind of you Damon, thank you.”_ She sounded relived. _“I’ll come directly to the boarding house then when I get to Mystic Falls.”_

“See you in around two hours beautiful.” Damon sing-songed and hung up the phone.

“Well this will be fun.” Damon beamed at the others.


	8. Leaving and Cake

_ Previously _

_“I’m about two hours out and I was supposed to stay with Jeremy but he isn’t picking up and I’m starting to get worried.” She sounded calm but you could hear the underlying worry in her voice._

_“Jeremy is fine and there is a good reason why he isn’t answering, I’ll tell you all about it when you get here.” Damon reassure her. “And on that point, you can stay at the boarding house so you don’t have to pay for a hotel.”_

_“That’s very kind of you Damon, thank you.” She sounded relived. “I’ll come directly to the boarding house then when I get to Mystic Falls.”_

_“See you in around two hours beautiful.” Damon sing-songed and hung up the phone._

_“Well this will be fun.” Damon beamed at the others._

XOXOXOX

The next morning when Jeremy woke up, he had a distinct feeling of needing to leave. He couldn’t pin point why, just that he needed to leave. He got up and had breakfast with the Michaelson’s, he assumed that today was the same thing as Sundays in the future because Esther said it was a ‘rest’ day. But the more time past the worse the feeling became so Jeremy decided to tell another lie.

“I remembered why I was in the woods when you found me.” Jeremy smiled at Henrick.

“That’s wonderful.” Esther exclaimed happily.

“Both yes and no.” Jeremy murmured.

“How come it’s both?” Elijah wondered.

“Well, of course I’m happy to have my memory back, but the reason I was in the woods was because I was on my way to a village on the other side of the mountains for medicine for my sister.” Jeremy looked sadly at the Mikaelson family. “Which means I’ll have to leave today.”

“No, you can’t leave!” Henrick looked devastated.

“I have to, young one. If I don’t my sister might die.” Jeremy smiled kindly down at Henrick. Then he turned towards the rest of the family. “I don’t know how I will ever be able to repay any of you for the kindness you all have shown me.”

“Think nothing of it dear. I shall pack you some food for your journey.” Esther sniffled.

Jeremy smiled at them as he walked out of the room to go pack his bag all the while thinking about everything that had happened since he ended up in this time. Had it really only been a little under two weeks?

As he was packing there was a knock on the door and Elijah stepped in.

“I’ve been working on this for a few days and I want you to have it. To remember me, us, by when you leave.” Elijah held out a leather cord towards Jeremy with a small blush.

On the cord there was a carved wooden symbol that almost looked like a triquetra, which if Jeremy remembered correctly stood for inner strength. It was beautifully carved with small intricate designs in the wood that you could see if you looked really closely.

“It’s beautiful.” Jeremy breathed out as he took it and slowly put it over his head. The wood was warms as it rested almost over his heart. He put it inside his shirt so he wouldn’t damage or lose it. Jeremy moved closer to Elijah and hugged him. “Thank you. I promise to never forget you or your family.”

Elijah hugged back then he left so Jeremy could finish getting ready. When he was done, he looked around the room for the last time and walked out. As he walked thought the doorway he bumped into Mikael and felt like a hand brushed and almost squeezed his ass but when Mikael only apologized Jeremy thought he must have imagined it.

“I was just checking that you didn’t need anything.” Mikael said with a look that Jeremy couldn’t decipher. “The rest of the family is waiting outside to say good bye.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy murmured as he followed Mikael outside.

Once outside Jeremy turned towards the Mikaelson family with a sad smile. He shook Mikael’s hand while thanking him for letting him stay in his house. He hugged Esther softly in thanks for healing him and took the small package of food she held out to him. He kissed Rebekah’s hand and shook Finns.

Then he turned towards Klaus, grabbed his forearm in a warrior hold and hugged him with their hands between their bodies. “Thank you for taking me with you and teaching me to hunt.”

When he got to Elijah, he hugged him and softly whispered in his ear so the others wouldn’t hear him. “Thank you for the necklace. I promise to never take it off.”

Before Jeremy could say anything to Henrick, Henrick launched himself at Jeremy with tears in his eyes. “I don’t want you to leave, but mama said that you had to.”

“I can’t let my sister die if there is something I can do about it.” Jeremy told him softly.

“But you can come back right? After you’ve helped your sister you can come back and visits me…eh I mean us.” Henrick asked when Jeremy put him down on the ground again.

“I can try but I won’t promise anything.” Jeremy agreed.

Then he picked up his bag and said a last good bye as he started to walked away. When he got out of sight of the village the feeling of needing to leave had become almost like a burn in his soul so he started to run. He didn’t know how far he ran but he finally stopped in a clearing to catch his breath. As he had calmed down, he felt a sort of tingling sensation in his body and then there was a flash and Jeremy was gone.

XOXOXOX

Stefan was sitting in front of the fire place with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He didn’t usually drink, that was more Damon’s forte, but he felt that it was needed during his hour of solitude and contemplation. He remembered Damon apologizing to Caroline for what he had done to her, for the compulsion and the feedings. He had told her that she didn’t need to forgive him or anything, he just wanted to know that he was sorry. Caroline had slapped him and then hugged him, telling him that she remembered what he told her during those times. Damon started to freak out but calmed down when Caroline promised not to tell anyone.

Stefan wondered what Damon had told her that seemed to scare him and decided to ask his brother when things had calmed down.

He had a while to himself due to the fact that Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had left soon after Damon finished talking to Reya and Damon went to fix up a room on the upper floor or had he already gone off to the store to buy groceries for their coming guest?

As Stefan took another swig from his glass he thought about Elena. How had he not noticed what sort of person she was? It seemed to always be about her, her, her no matter what. When Bonnie lost her grandmother, all Elena would talk about was how Damon stopped talking to her. Caroline was turned into a vampire? Poor Elena because Kathrine was obviously out to get her, never mind that Caroline never asked for any of it and had to learn how to live with the cravings and everything that came with it.

Stefan had thought that Elena was better than Kathrine but turns out they were just the same, the only point in Elena’s favor was that she couldn’t compel anyone to sleep with her or something like it. Stefan was knocked out of his contemplation by the heavenly smell of the Devil’s food cake that Damon showed under his nose.

“I think it tastes better with a glass of cold milk.” Damon nodded gestured with the glass of milk in his hand.

“I’m going to break up with Elena.” Stefan blurted out even as he took the offered plate and glass.

“What brought this on?” Damon asked softly and sat down beside him.

“I can’t do this anymore Damon. She’s just so, so, so…selfish and self-absorbed, even cruel in some instances.” Stefan took a deep breath, trying not to cry, he had cried enough for several years.

“Finally noticed what sort of person she is huh?” Damon tried to lighten the mood but didn’t really succeed. “If breaking up with her is what you want to do, then do it. I will support your decision no matter what you choose to do.”

“Thank you.” Stefan murmured quietly, then he made an almost pornographic moan as he took a bite of his cake.

“Should I leave you alone with that?” Damon snickered.

“Shut up!” Stefan laughed. “It’s just sooooo good.”

“Of course it is, I made it.” Damon raised his nose in the air with a mock huff.

They looked at each other then burst out laughing. Stefan felt lighter after he decided to end things with Elena, like a weight he didn’t even know he had lifted from his shoulders. He took another bite of his cake just as there was a knock on the door, looks like the mysterious Reya was here.


	9. Time Jumping and Reya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, chapter notes does not seem to work for me so ill have to put my notes here in the chapter summary.
> 
> Tristana702, on fanfiction.net, pointed out that I had forgotten Kol when Jeremy said goodbye in chapter 8. I am so ashamed so if you all could just pretend he was there and got a goodbye hug from Jeremy that would be great :)
> 
> As it looks like now Jeremy will end up with either Elijah or Kol.  
> Stefan will definitely breakup with Elena but he might just stay single for a long while.  
> But who should Damon end up with?

_ Previously _

_“Thank you.” Stefan murmured quietly, then he made an almost pornographic moan as he took a bite of his cake._

_“Should I leave you alone with that?” Damon snickered._

_“Shut up!” Stefan laughed. “It’s just sooooo good.”_

_“Of course it is, I made it.” Damon raised his nose in the air with a mock huff._

_They looked at each other then burst out laughing. Stefan felt lighter after he decided to end things with Elena, like a weight he didn’t even know he had lifted from his shoulders. He took another bite of his cake just as there was a knock on the door, looks like the mysterious Reya was here._

XOXOXOX

When Jeremy landed, he fell to the side with a hiss. Was the time jumping always going to end up with him on the ground, hurt? At least this time he hadn’t injured himself to badly, just bruised his side and his ego, luckily no one was there to see it.

As he looked around, he wondered where, and more importantly when, he was. He seemed to have landed on a well-traveled path, almost a road and decided to follow it towards sunset. He could never really remember if the sun rose in the west and set in the east or if it was the other way around. And it wasn’t like he could just pull up his phone and google for the answer.

“Oh how I miss technology.” Jeremy muttered to himself. “And showers! My kingdom for a hot shower! Eh who am I kidding, I don’t own a kingdom.”

He had walked for a while when he come to the outskirts of a town, sadly that didn’t really help him figure out when he was. As he slowly walked through the town people greeted him, vendors tried to entice him to their wares and children played along the street.

It almost reminded Jeremy of Camelot from the tv-series _Merlin_. Yes he watched _Merlin_ so sue him, it was a great show and the homoerotic subtext between Arthur and Merlin was always fun to watch. He was knocked out of his thoughts by someone bumping in to him.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“Jeremy?!” Came the startled gasp from the young woman he had run into.

“Rebekah?!” Jeremy looked just as shocked as Rebekah when he saw her as she was at seeing him.

“This is not possible; this can’t be happening.” Rebekah muttered to herself. “It’s been over 200 years!”

That at least gave Jeremy an estimate for how far this time jump had been. But if it had been over 200 years since they last saw each other that meant that Jeremy had to come up with one hell of a lie. But he really didn’t want to lie, he genially liked the Mikaelson siblings.

“Rebekah, what’s going on? How can you be here?” Jeremy asked, trying to sound as freaked out as she did.

“How are you alive?!” They asked at the same time. Then Rebekah hugged Jeremy tightly and started to sniffle.

“What is going on Rebekah?” Jeremy asked as he hugged her back.

“Come on, I’ll tell you everything but not here.” Rebekah grabbed his arm and started to lead him though the town.

They didn’t speak on the way which made Jeremy feel relived, that way he could fabricate a believable lie on how he was still alive and hadn’t aged in 200 years. At the same time, he thought about telling them the truth or at least a somewhat lose version of it. As they approach a small but expensive looking house, Jeremys heart started to beat faster. What if they hated him? What if they killed or maimed him?

“Family meeting in the kitchen NOW!” Rebekah didn’t even raise her voice but within a minute Elijah, Klaus and Kol appeared and sat down on the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

“What seems to be the problem dear sister?” Klaus asked impatiently.

“This.” Rebekah stepped to the side so they could see Jeremy standing there.

“Hello.” Jeremy waves awkwardly at them.

“How?!”

“Impossible!”

“What?!”

“Oh, will you be quiet!” Rebekah said loudly over the voices of her brothers. “If you could calm down, we could all discuss this like the rational adults we are.”

“Rebekah is right, let’s just sit down and talk calmly.” Elijah indicated towards the chairs as he sat down. When everyone had sat down, he turned towards Jeremy, “Not that it’s not good to see you Jeremy, because it is, but how is this possible?”

“How is me being here the question here, how are you all here?!” Jeremy demanded, even though he already knew but the Michaelson’s didn’t know that he knew. “How are you all alive after 200 years?!”

“How about we tell you our story and you tell us yours?” Elijah offered with a smile.

“Hold on, how do we even know that he is our Jeremy?!” Kol demanded with a mistrustful glare. “It might be a golem to trick us or something!”

“Kol is right, how do we know you are who you say you are.” Klaus agreed with his younger brothers’ assessment.

While they argued back and forth on whatever to trust him or not or even if he was who he said he was, Jeremy slowly pulled out the wooden necklace and held it out towards Elijah. Jeremy tried not to feel sacred about what they would think, for them it had been over 200 years but for him it had been, at most, three days so the necklace still looked new.

“You kept it.” The others quieted down at Elijah’s surprised but happy gasp.

“I’ve never taken it off.” Jeremy smiled with a blush.

“What’s that?” Rebekah asked as she tried to look closer.

“The day Jeremy left our home I gave him a triquetra that I had carved hoping it would help him remember us.” Elijah explained all the while he was looking at Jeremy with glittering eyes.

“Okay so that proves that he is who he says he is.” Kol looked relived. “But how come it still looks so new?”

“That’s part of my story. But you start by telling yours.” Jeremy demanded.

“Around three moons after you left Henrick died, he was killed by the men who turned into wolfs.” Elijah smiled sadly when he saw the tears in Jeremys eyes. “My mother and father were inconsolable and wanted to protect us. Long story short they feed us cursed wine and father put a sword through our chests, when we woke up, we were stronger, faster, almost indestructible and we later learned we don’t age, but it came at a price. We cannot walk in the sun unprotected and we have a hunger, an insistent need, for human blood.”

“I am so very sorry for your loss.” Jeremy said through his tears as he looked Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah in the eyes. “Where’s Finn? Please don’t tell me…”

“Finn is fine, he’s just…sleeping…sort of.” Elijah murmured with a shrug and Jeremy decided not to ask what he meant by ‘sort of’.

“So now you know how we are still around but how about you?” Kol asked after a while.

“Well after I managed to get over the mountains I was attacked by bandits or something. That’s just my luck I guess.” Jeremy smiled with a one-armed shrug. “Anyway, I hit my head pretty hard, again, and that seemed to fix the memory block and false memories that I had. And this is where it gets hard to believe.”

“Why would it be so hard to believe?” Rebekah asked.

“Time Travel.” Jeremy said in a dead pan sort of way.

“What?!” The Mikaelson siblings exclaim in one voice.

“A witch that’s a friend to my sister blocked my real memories and gave me false ones in their place.” Jeremy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

“That bitch!” Rebekah exclaimed looking pissed. One thing about Rebekah was that she was very protective of people she considered friends and/or family.

“I’m not going to be born for another eight or nine hundred years give or take a decade or two.” Jeremy told them with a shrug.

“How is that even possible? It most have been a very powerful spell or something, right?” Kol asked, always having been fascinated with magic even if he couldn’t use it himself since he was turned.

“Can you tell us the whole story. You know: beginning, middle, end!” Klaus growled out.

“Okay, so it started when my sister met this new guy in town and they got together. And before you start to freak out and accuse my sister of being a loose woman, the future is very different, woman have more rights, you don’t have to get married if you don’t want to and fathers have no real say in who their children want to be with.” Jeremy started to explain. “Turned out this guy was a vampire and so was his older brother. Stefan, the guy my sister is with, only feeds on animals, which is disgusting, he’s a vampire eating humans is in his very nature!”

“So, you don’t care that we drink blood?” Elijah sounded hopeful. That was one thing that had worried him since he started to tell Jeremy what he and his siblings where, that Jeremy would be disgusted and hate him…eh…them.

“No! It’s part of who you are and I could never hate you for basically doing the same thing as humans.” Jeremy looked like he couldn’t understand why he would even ask.

“What do you mean ‘same as humans’?” Rebekah asked slowly.

“Humans eats animals, don’t they? And animals to humans are basically the same thing humans are to vampires, food.” Jeremy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “To quote a great movie ‘There’s always a bigger fish!’ Ah, I do love the Star Wars franchise.”

“What is a movie?” Kol stumbled over the word.

“A movie is, simply put, a story with moving pictures and sound.” Jeremy smiled.

“That sounds really amazing but could we get back to the time travel thing?” Klaus asked, wanting to get back on track even if he was intrigued about these ‘movies’.

“Oh right, sorry. Where was I?” Jeremy thought for a while and then continued where he left of. “Stefan’s older brother Damon on the other hand embraced being a vampire and the bodies started to drop when he came to town. Most people in town didn’t know what was going on and those in the know blamed the deaths on animal attacks. At first I didn’t know about vampires either until my sort of girlfriend got turned and tried to kill me.”

“Well she obviously didn’t succeed.” Kol smirked.

“True!” Jeremy chuckled. “Damon actually saved my life, staking her in front of me. A lot of things happened after that, Damon hurt me pretty badly but when he came to apologize and explain himself, we started talking and now he is like and older brother/best friend and he is the one who paid for me to learn knife throwing and self-defense. But then my sister and her group of friends decided to try this spell and they needed someone to be the guinea pig, which is me, and then they needed blood from the focal point or whatever it was called and it looks like they must have gotten blood from one of you.”

“How do you know that?” Kol leaned forward.

“From what I overheard my sister and her friends saying, I will appear at different points in the ‘focal points’ life in a chronological order.” Jeremy told them hesitantly.

“So you will disappear and then reappear in different stages in our lives?” Rebekah tried to understand.

“As I understand it, yes.” Jeremy nodded.

“Do you know which of us you are tied to, so to speak? And do you know if it’s going to be 200 years between each time you see us?” Kol asked.

“Sadly I can’t answer either of those questions, sorry.” Jeremy looked down.

“You are here now ad that’s what matters, the rest we can figure out along the way.” Elijah said as he got up and pulled Jeremy in to a hug. “It is really good to see you again Jeremy.”

The rest of the Mikaelson siblings also got up to hug him and the rest of the evening, after Klaus offered to let Jeremy stay with them, was spent laughing and getting to know each other again.

XOXOXOX

Damon opened the door with a bright smile, then he froze. On the other side of the door stood a young woman with hair the color of freshly fallen snow, mismatched eyes, high cheekbones, full lips, curves for miles and a golden tan. She was wearing a dark blue, almost black, tank top, white skinny jeans and black sneakers.

“I knew it!” He exclaimed trying not to get caught staring.

“Knew what?” Stefan, who had come up behind Damon, and the woman asked in stereo.

“That you’re beautiful.” Damon smiled at the woman then he bowed and said. “Welcome to our humble abode Reya, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay.”

“You are such a dork.” The young woman, now identified as Jeremys godsister Reya, snorted while trying to hide a blush.

“Here let me take your bag.” Stefan offered. “I’m Stefan by the way.”

“Oh right, your Damon’s younger brother.” Reya smiled and then turned towards Damon. “Your right, he does have hero hair.”

“Really?” Stefan groaned and threw a mock glare at Damon who just smirked and chuckled.

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing.” Reya giggled. “It looks good on you.”

As they made their way into the boarding house Reya demanded that Damon tell her where Jeremy was and why he didn’t answer the phone. When Damon started to tell her everything that was going on Stefan decided to carry her bag to the room she was going to be staying in while she was there.

When Stefan made his way into the parlor, he saw Reya pacing in front of the fireplace. Then she stopped, walked over to the table with all the alcohol, poured a glass and downed it.

“Oh that’s nasty.” Reya shuddered then she poured another glass.

“If you don’t like it why drink it?” Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I needed something to calm me down but it is not really working.” Reya put down her empty glass. She looked at Damon with a calculating look in her eyes.

“What?” Damon sounded cautious.

“We are going to spar.” Reya declared and grabbed Damon’s arm to drag him out towards the backyard.

‘Help me!’ Damon mouthed to Stefan who just chuckled with a shake of his head.

Stefan went into the kitchen, grabbed a plate of devils’ food cake and went to the backyard to watch his brother spar with Reya, who from the looks of it knew what she was doing when it came to fighting.


	10. Breakfast talks and Brothers reconect.

**A/N:** **Seems like chapters notes are still messing with me so I'm just going to do what I do on Fanfiction.net and place my notes at the beginning of the chapter and at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

XOXOXOX

_ Previously _

_When Stefan made his way into the parlor, he saw Reya pacing in front of the fireplace. Then she stopped, walked over to the table with all the alcohol, poured a glass and downed it._

_“Oh that’s nasty.” Reya shuddered then she poured another glass._

_“If you don’t like it why drink it?” Damon asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“I needed something to calm me down but it is not really working.” Reya put down her empty glass. She looked at Damon with a calculating look in her eyes._

_“What?” Damon sounded cautious._

_“We are going to spar.” Reya declared and grabbed Damon’s arm to drag him out towards the backyard._

_‘Help me!’ Damon mouthed to Stefan who just chuckled with a shake of his head._

_Stefan went into the kitchen, grabbed a plate of devils’ food cake and went to the backyard to watch his brother spar with Reya, who from the looks of it knew what she was doing when it came to fighting._

XOXOXOX

The next morning Jeremy decided to make breakfast for the Mikaelson siblings as a thank you for letting him stay with them. He opened his backpack to pull out the ingrediencies to make his mother’s famous hot chocolate. He didn’t know how well it would work with the milk they had in this time, which from what he had seen was goat milk, but he was going to do his very best to make it taste like he remember. And for the vampires in the house he was going to give it a little kick that Damon said made it taste like heaven in a cup.

When Jeremy was almost done with breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, sausage, sandwiches and porridge, Elijah came into the kitchen slowly followed by the rest of his siblings with Rebekah coming last.

“Good morn.” Elijah walked up behind Jeremy and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face into his neck to inhale his scent.

“Lijah.” Kol laughed. “What are you doing?”

The only response he got was Elijah mumbling something they couldn’t hear and him nuzzling deeper into Jeremys neck.

“Come sit down Elijah.” Rebekah giggled and carefully unwrapped her brother from a blushing Jeremy.

“Elijah may be the most put together out of all of us but not when he’s just newly woken and feeling safe.” Klaus explained with a big smile.

“Oh.” Jeremy was still blushing but trying to find his composure. “I hope you like breakfast.”

“You didn’t have to do this, you know?” Rebekah smiled kindly while she placed eggs and sausage on her plate.

“It’s no problem.” Jeremy shrugged.

Klaus was doing his best to cox Elijah into a wakeful state by trying to feed him some porridge all the while Kol was laughing so hard he could hardly eat.

“I’m sorry for this Lijah.” Rebekah said than she stabbed her fork into Elijah’s thigh.

Elijah was up and on the other side of the kitchen in a defensive crouch and vampire face on full display before Jeremy could blink.

“Calm down brother, Rebekah just had to wake you up so you could enjoy this morning feast that Jeremy made.” Klaus snickered.

“Did you really have to stab me, little sister?” Elijah rubbed his thigh as he made his way back to the table.

“Klaus tried to wake you up with food but that was taking to long.” Rebekah shrugged with an angelic smile.

“Thank you kindly, dear sister.” Elijah said sarcastically.

“You are very welcome, dear brother.” Rebekah beamed.

“You awake now Elijah?” Jeremy asked with a small laugh.

“Yes, good morn Jeremy.” Elijah smiled at Jeremy with glittering eyes.

“You already said good morn to him, after which you plastered yourself to his back and nuzzled his neck.” Kol informed his brother with a smirk.

“What?” Elijah looked pale and embarrassed.

“It was adorable, Rebekah had to unwrap you from Jeremy and lead you to the table.” Klaus teased with a dimpled smile.

“I am so very sorry Jeremy.” Elijah was blushing almost as much as Jeremy at this point.

“It’s okay, I didn’t really mind.” Jeremy murmured and shrugged. “Anyone want mama Gilberts famous hot chocolate?”

“What is hot chocolate?” Kol wondered with a tilt of his head.

“One of the best things ever invented.” Jeremy informed them while placing four mugs in front of them. “Yours has a bit of a ‘kick’ to them, Damon said it was like tasting paradise when I added the secret ingredient to his the first time.”

Elijah was the first to take a sip of the hot chocolate and then he moaned and basically melted into his chair. That of courses made the others try theirs to and had similar reactions to the brew.

“Oh its paradise in a mug!” Rebekah declared holding the mug between her hands like it was a holy object.

“What is the difference between yours and ours? Does yours taste differently?” Kol asked curiously.

“Try it and decide for yourself.” Jeremy held out his mug to Kol who took it and then sipped it.

“Yours is good to but I prefer mine.” Kol decided and past Jeremys mug to Klaus who took a sip and past it on to Elijah.

After all the Mikaelson siblings had tried Jeremys hot chocolate and was in agreement that theirs was better Jeremy finally got his mug back.

“So what is the secret ingredient that makes our hot chocolate taste better that yours?” Klaus sounded puzzled and intrigued.

“Blood.” Jeremy put down his mug and pulled up his sleeve to show a bandage around his wrist.

“Jeremy!” Elijah was up and holding Jeremys wrist before anyone else could react. He carefully pulled away the bandage to see the wound.

“Hey, it’s not bad and it didn’t even hurt that much.” Jeremy tried to reassure.

“Why?” Elijah asked quietly while looking into Jeremys eyes.

“You need blood and I’m more that happy to provide a little of mine so you can enjoy a cup of hot chocolate to the fullest.” Jeremy smiled softly.

“You are one of a kind and I…we do not deserve you.” Elijah declared.

“Speak for yourself, brother.” Kol smirked, then he turned serious eyes towards Jeremy. “But he is right, love, so thank you for being you.”

“It’s no problem, really.” Jeremy shrugged while trying to hide behind the fringe of his hair.

“Here.” Elijah bit his wrist and held it out towards Jeremy. “So your wound heals before you get an infection.”

“I didn’t even think about infections.” Jeremy muttered more to himself as he took Elijah’s wrist. After a couple of mouthfuls, he pulled back with a smile and said a quiet. “Thank you.”

“How can you not think about the possibility of infections?” Rebekah demanded to know as everyone was sitting around the kitchen table.

“In the future it’s actually not that common to get infections and even if you do the chances of dying from it is slim to none.” Jeremy explained. “In this time even something like the flu can be deadly but, in the future, we have better medicines and healthcare.”

“Can you tell us about the future?” Rebekah asked excitedly.

“Sure, what do you want to know?” Jeremy smiled at her.

“Everything.” Rebekah said with big eyes.

“Everything might be a bit hard.” Jeremy laughed. “But I can tell you that there are over 6 billion people on earth in the future.”

“6 BILLION?!” Klaus asked loudly.

“Yep, it is a lot of people.” Jeremy shrugged.

“Whatever, I want to know about how love is seen and treated in the future?” Rebekah looked at Jeremy.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy looked puzzled.

“Well, yesterday you said that a girl’s father had no real say in who she wanted to be with and I want to know more.” Rebekah awkwardly explained.

“I don’t know what to tell you really, for me it’s quite obvious that a girl gets to choose her own partner in life so I can’t really tell you a lot.” Jeremy hummed. “I can tell you that it’s illegal to marry of your children off to someone, that you are not allowed to get married before you turn eighteen, sixteen with your parents permission, and that even if you are married to someone they are not allowed to force you to have sex when you don’t want to.”

“Isn’t it a husbands right to his wife’s body? And doesn’t she belong to him?” Rebekah asked uncertainly.

“No, definitely not!” Jeremy sounded outraged at the mere thought. “A woman doesn’t belong to anyone but herself and if her husband tries to force her it’s considered rape and that’s illegal.”

“I like the sound of your time.” Rebekah stared at the wall while she was imagining the future Jeremy came from.

“The future isn’t perfect but some things are better.” Jeremy smiled and started to tick of a couple of things that he liked about his time. “Slavery is illegal, which is good. Gay marriage is legal and that is awesome. The equality between men and woman are definitely better in my time. And one of the best things about the future are showers!”

“What is gay marriage?” Klaus asked at the same time as Kol asked, “What’s a shower?”

“A shower is basically an indoor waterfall that you can control the temperature of. And believe me, if there is one thing I really miss about the future it is showering.” Jeremy smiled at Kol then he turned towards Klaus. “And gay marriage is the marriage between two people of the same gender, either two woman or two men.”

After answering Jeremy got up and started to clean up their breakfast. As he puttered around Elijah stepped up to help while the others kept asking questions about the future, which Jeremy did try to answer to the best of his knowledge and ability.

XOXOXOX

Elijah sat up with a jerk. The dream, or rather memory, still vividly playing n his mind. The tasted of hot chocolate mixed with Jeremys blood on his tongue. Oh how he missed Jeremy.

Slowly he made his way out of bed and to the bathroom. As he started to get ready for a shower he thought of Jeremy and what he was doing in the past. How could Jeremys own sister treat him like a guinea pig, not knowing if he would survive the spell or not.

The hot water soothed his anger at the doppelgänger and her friends. At the moment he regretted having made the deal with her but she would die soon enough. He thought about meeting with Damon, wanting to know the man/vampire that Jeremy saw as an older brother and who had helped him learn how to defend himself.

Elijah stepped out of the shower, dried of and tied the towel around his waist. He made his way to the closet and picked out a dark grey, almost black, suit and a brown tie that reminded him of Jeremys eyes.

Just as he finished arranging the tie so it was in its right place his phone rang.

“Hello.” He answered, assuming it was Dr. Martin.

“Hello, brother.” Niklaus voice came from the other end.

“Niklaus?” Elijah was chocked. “How do you have my number?”

“I have my ways, but that is not what is important right now.” Niklaus declared. “Memories that I didn’t have earlier appearing in my mind is.”

“Jeremy.” Elijah stated simply.

“Exactly.” Niklaus hummed. “Do you know how this phenomenon came to be? Why we didn’t remember him earlier?”

“As one of my associates told me it has to do with time not being a straight line from cause to affect.” Elijah explained and then told Niklaus everything Dr. Martin had told him on the subject.

“Have you found out which one of us the spelled is tied to?” Niklaus asked but it sounded more like he already had an idea.

“No but by the sound of it, you do.” Elijah hinted.

“I have a slight suspicion.” Niklaus hummed.

“Are you going to tell me?” Elijah sighed exasperated.

“I guess I could tell you.” Came the quip from the other end of the line.

“Niklaus!” Elijah growled.

“Oh fine.” Niklaus snickered. “I suspect the spell is tied to me.”

“And how did you come to that conclusion? I assume it’s not just arrogance and your ego in play.” Elijah joked slightly.

“Not this time, no.” Niklaus laughed and how long had it been since he was able to joke and laugh with his brother? “Around two weeks ago Stefan Salvatore came up to me in the Grill, broke my nose by punching me in the face and then he gave me a towel to clean up the blood. When I was done, he grabbed the towel, said ‘Nothing personal’ and sped away before I could kill him.”

“Wonder why they are doing this?” Elijah muttered, more to himself than his brother.

“A distraction?” Niklaus offered.

“If you had told me that a week ago, I would have told you that the doppelgänger wouldn’t sacrifice her own brother as a distraction but the more I remember of what Jeremy told us I’m starting to think that maybe she would.” Elijah sounded confounded.

“Do you think he will survive and make it back to this time?” The concern wasn’t easy to hear in Niklaus voice but it was there.

“I hope so, brother, I hope so.” Elijah intoned somnolently.

**A/N: Another chapter done!**

**As it looks like now Jeremy will end up with either Elijah or Klaus.**

**Stefan will definitely breakup with Elena but he might just stay single for a while.**

**But who should Damon end up with? I’m leaning towards paring him with Reya and leaving Alaric with Jenna, because the way the story is going Jenna is going to survive and be awesome. :)**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	11. Walking and Accusations

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

__

__

_ Previously _

_“Wonder why they are doing this?” Elijah muttered, more to himself than his brother._

_“A distraction?” Niklaus offered._

_“If you had told me that a week ago, I would have told you that the doppelgänger wouldn’t sacrifice her own brother as a distraction but the more I remember of what Jeremy told us I’m starting to think that maybe she would.” Elijah sounded confounded._

_“Do you think he will survive and make it back to this time?” The concern wasn’t easy to hear in Niklaus voice but it was there._

_“I hope so, brother, I hope so.” Elijah intoned somnolently_

XOXOXOX

After the midday meal the Mikaelson siblings decided to show Jeremy around town. As they were walking two young woman walked past them while blushing and giggling and pointing, not so subtly, at Jeremy.

“Do I have something on my face?” Jeremy asked oblivious.

“No, you don’t.” Kol laughed at him.

“Then why did those girls laugh and point at me?” Jeremy looked confused.

“Because they thought you where handsome.” Rebekah giggled.

“No, they didn’t.” Jeremy denied.

“They did.” Elijah smiled at him, hiding the jealousy burning in his chest. “We could hear them talking and smell their attraction.”

“Your senses are that good?” Jeremy tried to sound like he had never meet a vampire before.

“Yes, it is and it comes in handy every now and then.” Kol smirked.

“I don’t know if I could handle hearing or smelling that well.” Jeremy hummed, then he shuddered. “That would mean hearing and smelling things about my sister that a brother should never know.”

“It does have its down sides.” Elijah agreed, nodding towards a man selling bread in a stall nearby. “Like smelling the fact that that man over there scratched his ass and didn’t clean his hands afterwards.”

“Oh that is disgusting.” Jeremy looked slightly green. “He’s handling food that people will eat, I think I'm going to be sick!”

“Calm down, we don’t buy bread from him.” Elijah rubbed Jeremys back while Kol was smirking at the young Gilbert.

Rebekah treaded her arm through Jeremys and started to pull him along to a stall that held beautiful fabrics of all kinds. Her brothers following them with amused smiles. None of them noticed the tall, light haired man watching them from the shadows, slowly licking his lips with his eyes locked on Jeremy.

As they continued slowly walking from stall to stall Jeremy started to get a weird feeling which made him look around every now and then.

“Are you okay, Jeremy?” Klaus asked after Jeremy stopped to look around for the fifth time.

“Yeah I'm fine, I just have this weird feeling.” Jeremy sounded cautious.

“What sort of weird feeling?” Elijah asked, also starting to look around.

“Like we are being watched.” Jeremy whispered, knowing full well that they would be able to hear him.

“You’re a smart one, aren’t ya.” A man said from behind them, then he hit Kol as hard as he could over the head with a big wooden club.

Klaus ripped his heart out before he could do anything else but then several more people with swords, knifes and wooden clubs came out and surrounded them.

The Mikaelson siblings went to work to dispatch them as quickly and efficiently as possible. The towns people ran from the town square in panic after seeing the ‘monsters’ who could rip a person apart with little to no effort.

When there was only one man left alive, they placed him on his knees in front of Klaus. Between all of them they knew that Niklaus was the most feared.

“Who are you?” Klaus growled viciously in the man’s face.

“Aaron.” The man, Aaron, spat at Klaus as he righted himself on his knees.

“Tell me who sent you, Aaron, and I will make your death quick and painless.” Klaus promised with a ferocious smile.

“Mikael sends his regards.” Aaron smirked and slit his own throat with a hidden knife.

“We need to leave!” Klaus declared, not leaving any room for arguments.

“Where’s Jeremy?!” Rebekah shouted as she looked desperately around her.

“Jeremy!” Elijah called.

“Oh no.” Kol groaned out as he picked up Jeremys dropped bag from a few paces away.

“You don’t think…?” Rebekah asked with a wide-eyed look.

“That’s precisely what I think.” Kol growled.

“But what could Mikael possibly want with Jeremy?” Rebekah sounded scared, like she knew she wouldn’t like the answer.

“Nothing good.” Elijah sighed sadly, remembering the way their father had looked at Jeremy in the past.

XOXOXOX

Stefan was sitting in the parlor reading a book Reya had let him borrow called _City of Bones_. So far, he really liked it, it had a different presentation of supernatural beings which he found fun. Reya had lent it to him two days ago when he was trying to find something to read that he hadn’t already. At first glance she didn’t seem like the sort of person that liked to read but turned out that she would rather sit home with a good book than go out to party and get drunk.

After she lent the book to him, they started to talk and bond over books, he found her easy to be around and could understand why Damon enjoyed talking to her. Stefan and Reya had spent almost three hours debating about whatever _The Hobbit_ or _Lord of the Rings_ where better.

According to Reya _The Hobbit_ was the superior story while Stefan swore by _Lord of the Rings_. In the end they had agreed that they were both awesome and that they should have a _Lord of the Rings_ movie marathon someday.

“How do you like the book?” Reya wondered as she came in to the parlor, working to get her white hair into a high ponytail.

“I like it, especially how the supernatural beings are presented.” Stefan looked up from the book to smile at her.

“Yay, I'm so happy you like it.” Reya did a little happy wiggle dance.

Before Stefan could say anything else, Elena burst through the door. ‘Well there goes the calm for the day’, Stefan silently groaned

“Why haven’t you answered any of my calls or text.” Elena screeched loudly at Stefan.

“Hello to you to Elena.” Stefan said calmly, while on the inside he wanted to back away from her in fear, at that moment he reminded her very much of Kathrine.

“Can you please talk at normal human levels instead acting like you are trying to use echolocation like a bat?!” Reya demanded.

“What are you doing here?” Elena sneered.

“I live here at the moment.” Reya shrugged like she couldn’t care less about what Elena thought.

“Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?” Elena’s voice started to rise again.

“What is that god forsaken noise?!” Damon walked into the room while buttoning his shirt.

“First: why in the seven reaches of hell would I want to steal your boyfriend?” Reya sounded incredulous, then she turned towards Stefan. “No offense.

“None taken.” Stefan placed the book on the table in front of him.

“Second: the noise is Elena trying to use echolocation…I think.” Reya shrugged with a smirk.

“Did you sleep with Damon?!” Elena was screeching again, jumping to that conclusion because Damon came in buttoning his shirt. Elena decided that Reya must have taken advantaged of Damon when he was drunk, because he was obviously in love with Elena and wouldn’t sleep with some white-haired freak otherwise.

“That’s really none of your business, now is it?” Reya raised a mocking eyebrow. “But no, I did not sleep with Damon.”

“Elena, we need to talk.” Stefan interrupted Elenas rant with determination.

“About what?!” Elena fumed all the while glaring at Reya. How she hated her brothers godsister! Elena was always the prettiest one in the room until Reya came in then it was like they forgot all about her and turned their focus on the beautiful, exotic looking Reya with her white hair and mismatched eyes. Reya was a freak and it seemed that Elena was the only one who could see it.

“Do you want me to stay?” Damon placed his hand on Stefan’s shoulder and looked earnestly into his eyes. “Because I will if you need me to.”

“Didn’t you promise Reya lunch at the Grill?” Stefan tried to laugh to hide his fear.

“You are more important.” Damon informed him quietly and Reya, who stood close enough to overhear, nodded in agreement.

“Thank you but I will be fine.” Stefan smiled a little awkwardly. “How about I meet you and Reya at the Grill after I'm done talking to Elena.”

“If you’re sure.” Damon looked uncertain and hesitated before he started to walk towards the door.

“I’ll order you a burger!” Reya called as she jogged after Damon.

Neither Stefan or Elena said anything for a while after they heard Damon pulled out of the driveway.

“What did you want to talk about?” Elena chirped, looking at him with big brown eyes like she hadn’t come in screeching accusations left, right and center thirty minutes ago.

“I want to break up.” Stefan said strongly doing his best to keep the tremble out of his voice.

**A/N: Another chapter done!**

**Stefan has broken up with Elena, but how do you want her to react?**

**Am I the only one who sees Kathrine as abusive for compelling Stefan when he was human?**

**Who should Damon end up with? I’m leaning towards paring him with Reya and leaving Alaric with Jenna, because the way the story is going Jenna is going to survive and be awesome. :)**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	12. Creeps and Hamburgers

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

__

_ Previously _

_“Thank you but I will be fine.” Stefan smiled a little awkwardly. “How about I meet you and Reya at the Grill after I'm done talking to Elena.”_

_“If you’re sure.” Damon looked uncertain and hesitated before he started to walk towards the door._

_“I’ll order you a burger!” Reya called as she jogged after Damon._

_Neither Stefan or Elena said anything for a while after they heard Damon pulled out of the driveway._

_“What did you want to talk about?” Elena chirped, looking at him with big brown eyes like she hadn’t come in screeching accusations left, right and center thirty minutes ago._

_“I want to break up.” Stefan said strongly doing his best to keep the tremble out of his voice._

XOXOXOX

Someone was stroking his face. That was the first thing that registered for Jeremy when he woke up. What happened? He had been walking through the town with Rebekah on his arm and her brothers walking behind them and then…?

He tried to move his face away from the stroking hand, but hissed as his head throbbed and like a lightning strike from a clear sky, he remembered what happened. The guy hitting Kol over the head, the men who attacked them, him getting separated from the Mikaelson siblings and then someone placing a weird smelling cloth over his mouth and nose which made him pass out.

Jeremy forced his eyes open and pulled his face back from the insistent hand. He was bound to a chair in a small room with his arms behind his back, his shirt had been taken from him but he still had the necklace that Elijah had made him and the glamor pendant that bonnie had given him.

He looked up to see who had been stroking his face and was chocked at what he saw.

“Mikael?” Jeremy mumbled.

“I see that you remember me.” Mikael sounded pleased.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked while trying to clear his head. “Why did you grab me?”

“I grabbed you because I was curious how you are alive and because I wanted to.” Mikael stroked his face again then he grabbed his chin to tilt Jeremys face upwards towards his. “You truly are one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen.”

“What do you want?” Jeremy ripped his face free with a confused glare.

“I want a lot of things. I want to kill Niklaus and the rest of my so-called children to free the world of their evil. But most of all.” Mikael slowly looked Jeremy up and down while licking his lips. “I want you.”

“What?” Jeremy was extremely confused. “What do you mean?”

“You are so innocent.” Mikael almost moaned as he adjusted his pants.

Mikael walked behind his beautiful prey and leaned down to rest his chin on Jeremys shoulder. Jeremy stiffened as Mikael started to touch him. Dragging his hands all over his chest and sides while licking and kissing his neck.

“But I need information before we get to the fun part.” Mikael abruptly pulled back.

“I don’t think I know anything of importance.” Jeremy tried not to show how freaked out he was by what was happening.

“You could start by telling me how you are still alive?” Mikael looked him straight in the eyes. “I can smell that you are human.”

“How should I know?” Jeremy asked.

“I would advise you to tell me, Jeremy.” Mikael implored with a cold smile. “I don’t drink blood from humans but you smell so divine that I might just make an exception.”

“I don’t know how I'm still alive.” Jeremy declared with certainty.

“Wrong answer!” Mikael was suddenly behind him again and savagely bit into his neck. The moment Jeremys blood hit his tongue Mikael moaned and his cock was rock hard in his pants.

Jeremy screamed in agony; he had been bitten by a vampire before but Annas bite had never hurt this badly. Through the haze of pain Jeremy felt Mikael rock against the chair and his back and he also felt the continuous moans Mikael released into his neck.

With great effort Mikael pulled back from his beauties neck. Oh, how he wanted to rip his clothes of and sink balls deep into that tempting body. Ever since that day, two hundred years ago, when he saw Jeremy for the first time, he wanted him, desperately.

“Want to tell me now?” Mikael crouched down so he was eye level with Jeremy. He was magnificent with blood running down the side of his neck and agony in his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Came Jeremys painfilled voice.

“I’ll give you three choices.” Mikael stood and backed up. “One; you tell me how you are still alive. Two; I bite you, drink some more of your blood but from another place on your body, you even get to choose where. Or three; I untie you and you get down on your knees and suck my cock and when I’ve come down your throat, I will let you sleep and even give you some of my blood to heal you.”

Jeremy did his best to glare at him. “How hard is it for you to understand that I do not know how I am still alive!” He sneered weakly at Mikael.

“Fine biting it is! And you even lost the chance to choose where.” Mikael got close to Jeremy and started to undo his pants.

Jeremy did his best to struggle but the blood loss made him weak and his limbs heavy and Mikael managed to take his pants off with one powerful pull.

“So beautiful.” Mikael whispered as he kneeled between Jeremys legs then he bit into Jeremys right thigh with a satisfied moan all the while stroking his hands up and down Jeremys thighs and sides.

Jeremy felt the numbness off blood loss setting in and tried to fight even harder. He didn’t want to die, especially not like this! He wanted to see Elijah again, with his kind eyes and handsome smile. Kol and his mischievous laugh. Rebekah’s laughing green eyes and dancing blond hair. Klaus with his dimples and quiet strength.

As the darkness started to close in on him Jeremy thought he heard something break but by then it was already too late and everything went black.

XOXOXOX

Elijah made his way into the Grill. After his talk with Niklaus he needed to get out of his apartment, he missed Niklaus and the rest of his siblings. Niklaus had told him that he had dumped Finn, Rebekah and Kol at the bottom of the ocean, which was why Elijah made the deal with the doppelgänger, but during the talk with Niklaus he started to feel doubt that Nik had actually done that.

He thought back on everything Nik had done over the years and it had all been to keep their siblings safe from Mikael, so for Nik to have thrown them into the sea, it just didn’t make sense. As Elijah slowly walked towards the bar, he saw Damon sitting in a both with a white-haired young woman and decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to the brother/protector of Jeremy Gilbert.

“Mind if I join you?” Elijah asked kindly as he stepped up to the booth.

Both Damon and the young woman looked up at him surprised.

“Eh…sure.” Damon said a little uncertainly.

“Thank you.” Elijah smiled and sat down beside the woman and as he turned towards her, he caught a glimpse of a g-clef and some musical notes tattooed behind her right ear. “I’m Elijah.”

“Reya.” She smiled back at him and tried to shake his hand but he kissed the back of it instead, which she raised an amused eyebrow at.

“Relax, Damon. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just got curious after some memories started to come back to me, memories I didn’t have a month ago.” Elijah tilted his head to the left as he looked at Damon.

“Oh, right.” Damon looked down at his glass.

“Hello my name is Matt and I’ll be your server today.” Matt came up to their table with a notepad in his hands all the while saying the phrase that was mandatory to say to guests even if he knew them.

“Matt? As in Elena’s ex?” Reya asked so lowly that only the vampires could hear her.

Damon gave a tiny nod at her then he turned towards Matt. “I’ll have the BBQ ribs and a glass of bourbon.”

“Anything else?” Matt asked him as he wrote the order down and at Damon’s headshake he turned towards the others.

“I’ll have two burgers with double fries, one glass of coke and one glass of water with ice.” Reya beamed as she ordered hers and Stefan’s food.

“I would also like a burger with fries and water with no ice.” Elijah made his order before Matt could ask him. When he left to place the orders with the chef Elijah turned to Damon again.

“Did you know what the doppelgänger was doing when she sent Jeremy to our past?” Elijah challenged.

“She and Judgy said it was to find a way to make Klaus not sacrifice Elena.” Damon told him with a shrug.

“Did anyone else actually check over the spell Miss. Bennet used?” Elijah sounded slightly angry.

“No, we trusted her to know what she was doing.” Damon sounded uncertain now.

“I talked to an associate of mine, who is a warlock, and he told me that using the spell is basically suicide!” Elijah told them darkly. “And it won’t work, most likely.”

“What do you mean?!” Reya looked at Elijah with big pleading eyes. Before she got an answer, Matt came by with their food and drink.

“Now tell me what you mean with ‘basically suicide’?” Reya demanded when Matt had left again.

“Well the only way for Niklaus not to need to sacrifice Elena is if he was able to sacrifice Katerina back in 1492. And if we, for arguments sake, say that Katerina dies in the ritual in 1492, she will never be turned into a vampire, which means she will never meat Damon or Stefan in 1864, which in turned would mean…” Elijah explained patiently.

“Me and Stefan would never be turned.” Damon mumbled and continued sadly. “And that would mean we never meet Elena or Jeremy.”

“Didn’t you say that Stefan saved Elena from drowning before they had even met? And that you saved Jeremys life a couple of months ago?” Reya asked quietly and Damon nodded in answer.

“So if you and Stefan hadn’t been turned, the doppelgänger would be dead and Miss. Bennett wouldn’t have any reason to do the spell. Then of course, if Jeremy dies in the past, he might fade from all our memories because he wouldn’t exist or rather his potential wouldn’t exist.” Elijah looked pained at even mentioning Jeremy not exciting. “Or if we are lucky we will still have the memories of him but he would still be dead!”

“A paradox.” Damon said quietly.

“Did Bonnie and Elena know?!” Reya fumed while glaring into space.

“I think so.” Damon sounded wrecked as he dragged a hand through his hair.

“Explain, quickly!” Reya demanded angerly. Damon knew she wasn’t angry at him but she still had one fearsome glare, her mismatched eyes flashing eerily.

“I heard Elena saying something about ‘getting him out of the way’ and how she ‘didn’t like how much people seemed to like spending time with him over her’. I didn’t understand what they were talking about so I just ignored it but now?” Damon looked devastated.

“I’m going to kill them!” Reya declared pissed.

“Or you could just help us get all that we need for Niklaus ritual and let him kill her in a very poetic way.” Elijah told her while finishing his water. “I mean what is more poetic than dying in a ritual she sacrificed her brother to escape?”

“I’ll help you any way I can as long as she suffers!” Reya promised.

“Me too.” Damon decided. “And as long as you leave most of the town people alone, I think Stefan would help to, especially after he finds out what Elena has done.”

“Thank you both.” Elijah smiled gratefully at them, ate the last of his fries and then he stood up to leave. “I shall go and talk with my brother about the change of plans and allies.”

“Here’s my number, call me?” Damon gave Elijah a napkin with a small smirk then he turned completely serious. “But in all seriousness, call me about Jeremy, yeah?”

“The newest memory both me and my brother have is him making us breakfast and hot chocolate with a kick.” Elijah smirked at Damon. “You should know what I'm talking about.”

“Oh you lucky son of a gun!” Damon laughed. “That’s heaven in a cup.”

Elijah just waved with a smirk as he walked out of the Grill.

**A/N: After this chapter I want hamburgers and fries ;)**

**So how do you think Elena reacted to being dumped? The answer will come out in the next chapter :)**

**How do you think I should handle Finn in this story? Should Jeremy convince the others to wake him up? And if he does should Jeremy be the one to help Finn accept his vampirism or should Finn just be a douche?**

**Who should Damon end up with? I’m leaning towards paring him with Reya and leaving Alaric with Jenna, because the way the story is going Jenna is going to survive and be awesome. :)**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	13. Rescue and Pain

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

**Do you guys remember in the first chapter, where I told you I wasn’t going to bash Elena to much?**

**Yeah, turns out I lied.**

**WARNING! There is sever abuse in the form of whipping in this chapter, you have been warned. WARNING!**

_ Previously _

_“I’ll help you any way I can as long as she suffers!” Reya promised._

_“Me too.” Damon decided. “And as long as you leave most of the town people alone, I think Stefan would help to, especially after he finds out what Elena has done.”_

_“Thank you both.” Elijah smiled gratefully at them, ate the last of his fries and then he stood up to leave. “I shall go and talk with my brother about the change of plans and allies.”_

_“Here’s my number, call me?” Damon gave Elijah a napkin with a small smirk then he turned completely serious. “But in all seriousness, call me about Jeremy, yeah?”_

_“The newest memory both me and my brother have is him making us breakfast and hot chocolate with a kick.” Elijah smirked at Damon. “You should know what I'm talking about.”_

_“Oh you lucky son of a gun!” Damon laughed. “That’s heaven in a cup.”_

_Elijah just waved with a smirk as he walked out of the Grill._

XOXOXOX

Elijah was the first one through the door with Niklaus being a very close second with Kol and Rebekah bringing up the rear. The first thing he smelled was Jeremys blood and then he saw his father on his knees between Jeremys legs, with his teeth in Jeremys thigh, smelling of arousal and moaning in pleasure, while Jeremys head was hanging limply on his shoulders.”

He didn’t even think he just rushed forward and ripped his father of off Jeremy and threw him towards the rest of his siblings. Elijah quickly untied the beautiful young man and sat on the floor with Jeremy leaning against his chest. He savagely bit into his own wrist and placed it in Jeremys mouth.

“Drink Jeremy.” Elijah said desperately. “Drink!”

“Is he alive?” Niklaus asked hopefully as he came over with Kol and Rebekah.

“He’s not drinking!” Elijah whimpered.

“Massage his throat.” Kol told them.

“What?” Elijah and Niklaus stared at him, confused.

“Massage his throat. Like this!” Kol pushed Niklaus out of the way and started to rub Jeremys throat. “It stimulates the body into swallowing.”

Just as Elijah was about to give up Jeremy weakly latched on to his wrist and started to suck. He started to let the tears in his eyes fall in absolute happiness and informed the others, “It worked.”

After a couple of minutes Elijah started to feel weaker, having both used a lot of power and energy to find Jeremy and now feeding him, so he turned to Niklaus, “You’ll have to feed him you blood to, I’m weakening quickly and even though Jeremy is starting to heal it’s not quickly enough.”

“Of course.” Niklaus bit into his own wrist and replaced Elijah’s wrist in Jeremys mouth with his own.

“Why would father do this?” Rebekah sounded so confused that it hurt while Kol looked the way she sounded.

“I don’t know.” Niklaus looked around as if the room they were in could tell him the answer.

“I noticed the way father looked at Jeremy back when he lived with us.” Elijah started to explain.

“How to you mean?” Kol wanted to know.

“With lust, possession and want.” Elijah said quietly while softly stroking Jeremy’s hair. “He would look at Jeremy and lick his lips, stare at his ass when he was walking and once, I caught him in Jeremys room with his hand under Jeremys shirt in the middle of the night while Jeremy was sleeping. He told me he was just checking his injuries for mother but it made me feel uncomfortable.”

“Did mother know?” Rebekah wondered, not for one second mistrusting Elijah’s word.

“I don’t think so.” Elijah shrugged.

“It’s getting dark, we should go back to the house and let Jeremy heal.” Niklaus pulled his healed wrist back. “When Jeremy is healed and awake, we’ll leave.”

Elijah lifted Jeremy into his arms and all of them sped of towards their house. As he ran it hit him that his father had wanted Jeremy so badly that he was close to taking him by force.

Then another thought hit him like a lightning strike from a clear sky, almost making him stumble; he, Elijah, was in love with the beautiful young man in his arms!

XOXOXOX

“Excuse me!” Elena screeched and Stefan wondered if his brother was on to something regarding her being part banshee.

“I want to break up.” Stefan squeaked. He could feel the fear and dreed creeping up his spine. He was a vampire for gods sake! He wasn’t supposed to be afraid of a human girl.

Stefan felt a stinging pain on the left side of his face and looked at Elena who stood with her hand raised. When he looked at her she slapped him across the face again.

“We are not breaking up!” Elena warned with an ugly sneer. “You are mine!”

Then she took something out of her bag and before Stefan could react, she sprayed something in his face. It started to burn and Stefan collapsed to the floor holding his face in an attempted to elevate the pain.

“Do you like it? It’s vervain laced pepper spray.” Elena informed him while she grabbed his arms and tied them to a hook by the window that was meant for the ties for the curtains.

Elena then made her way into the basement were Damon kept the vervain and then she walked into the kitchen to get a big bowl filled with water and a knife. When she got back to the parlor, she placed the vervain in the water and stirred it around.

“Now I just need one more thing.” Elena chirped like she hadn’t tied someone up and had a bowl filled with something that could count as acid for said someone.

Stefan tried to get lose but the vervain that Elena had sprayed in her face had gotten into his lungs and weakened him drastically. He whished that he had asked Damon to stay, he wanted his big brother.

Elena came back into the parlor again, whistling a happy tune. She placed something in the vervain filled bowl and picket up the knife. “You should try not to move, wouldn’t want to accidentally cut you.” She hummed as she started to cut his shirt of.

“What are you doing?” Stefan’s words were slurred from pain.

“You’ll find out in just a second.” Elena beamed. “This will teach you to not try and leave me!”

Stefan waited and tried to figure out what Elena was doing. Then he heard something whistling through the air and felt a burning pain on his back. It felt like someone had dragged a hot poker from his left shoulder to his right hip. When the whistling sound and then the pain came again, Stefan figured out what was happening.

Elena was whipping him with a vervain soaked whip.

**A/N: Another chapter done.**

**As you can see, I might have, accidentally, on purpose, made Elena quite mean.**

**This is a short chapter, I know, but as a bribe not to hate me I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**How do you think I should handle Finn in this story? Should Jeremy convince the others to wake him up? And if he does should Jeremy be the one to help Finn accept his vampirism or should Finn just be a douche?**

**Who should Damon end up with? I’m leaning towards paring him with Reya and leaving Alaric with Jenna, because the way the story is going Jenna is going to survive and be awesome. :)**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	14. Horses and Blood Circles

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

__

_ Previously _

_Elena came back into the parlor again, whistling a happy tune. She placed something in the vervain filled bowl and picket up the knife. “You should try not to move, wouldn’t want to accidentally cut you.” She hummed as she started to cut his shirt of._

_“What are you doing?” Stefan’s words were slurred from pain._

_“You’ll find out in just a second.” Elena beamed. “This will teach you to not try and leave me!”_

_Stefan waited and tried to figure out what Elena was doing. Then he heard something whistling through the air and felt a burning pain on his back. It felt like someone had dragged a hot poker from his left shoulder to his right hip. When the whistling sound and then the pain came again, Stefan figured out what was happening._

_Elena was whipping him with a vervain soaked whip_.

XOXOXOX

The Mikaelson siblings were waiting for Jeremy to wake up. All of his wounds had healed and his breathing had started to pick up indicating he was close to opening his eyes. Out of all of them Elijah had not once let go of Jeremy, not even when he put him down on the bed. So now Elijah was sitting with his back to the wall with Jeremy in his lap just breathing in his scent and listening to his heart beat.

Jeremy made a soft little snuffle sound, stretched and opened his eyes. As he looked up into Elijah’s eyes he smiled, “Are you an angel?”

“Why would you think that?” Elijah had a small fetching blush high on his cheeks but he smiled none the less.

“Did I say that out loud?” Jeremy sat up with a jerk.

“Yes!” Kol crowed and almost collapsed laughing while Rebekah was giggling and Niklaus chuckled even as he felt a small bubble of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

“Sorry.” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he looked at Elijah through his fringe.

“Not that this isn’t amusing, and trust me it is, we really need to leave.” Niklaus told them. “I have already fixed transport for Finn.”

“Why do we need to leave?” Jeremy asked puzzled.

“What do you remember about yesterday?” Elijah asked him slowly.

And just like that the memories rushed back and Jeremy paled drastically. He started to hyperventilate as he brought his hand up to his neck. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else then the phantom pain from Mikaels bites.

“Jeremy!” He finally registered the Mikaelson siblings standing around him, trying to get his attention. All of them were touching him in some way. Elijah had his hands on his cheeks as he looked him in the eyes. Niklaus had one hand on the back of his neck while Rebekah and Kol held each of his hands in theirs.

“He’s not here, Jeremy, you are safe.” Elijah was telling him, by the sound of it he had been repeating the same sentence a couple of times.

“Are you sure?” Jeremy murmured, still scared.

“Yes.” Elijah reassured. “Sadly, he’s not dead but he won’t get close to you again, we won’t let him.”

“The coward ran as soon as he noticed that he was outnumbered.” Niklaus growled.

“Why would he do this?” Jeremy sounded lost and confused as he looked at the siblings in front of him.

“Some people are just wrong in the head.” Elijah said sadly.

There was a knock on the door and Niklaus smiled at them. “You ready to leave here?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kol said and walked out of the door.

When Jeremy came out of the house with Elijah bringing up the rear, he saw the others standing beside five beautiful horses. “We’re going to ride?”

“Is that going to be a problem?” Elijah asked as he led Jeremy over to a dark brown horse with a white spot on its forehead.

“I have never ridden a horse in my entire life.” Jeremy admitted with a groan.

“Then how did you get everywhere?” Rebekah, who was already sitting sidesaddle on her light brown horse, asked with a frown.

“We used cars.” Jeremy said as he eyed the horse suspiciously.

“What’s a ‘car’” Kol pronounced it slightly wrong making Jeremy chuckle.

“How to explain a car?” Jeremy hummed. “Think of it as a self-drawn, horseless carriage.”

“That sounds pretty amazing.” Rebekah smiled trying to imagine a ‘car’.

“Riding is easy.” Elijah smiled and helped Jeremy get on the horse, then he nodded to the horse. “This is Whisky and he is a very calm horse, a real gentleman. You won’t have to do anything, he will follow Iza wherever she goes.” At that Elijah indicated towards the horse Rebekah was sitting on.

“If you are sure.” Jeremy sounded very uncertain.

“Just relax and trust Whisky and everything will be fine.” Elijah easily got on his own dark grey horse. “We’ll teach you as we go.”

And with that they made their way out of the town and towards new adventures.

XOXOXOX

Stefan didn’t know how long he had been hanging here and he does mean hanging, all his weight is hanging on the hook for the curtains. He didn’t have the energy to move and even if he did, the pain he was in would prevent it.

His back felt like it was on fire and his vision was fading in and out. Elena had whipped his back bloody, he knew. He had felt the blood seep into the back of his pants. When she was done, she had whispered in his ear that he belonged to her and nothing he did could change that, then she had left with a kiss on his cheek.

Stefan couldn’t decide what he wanted more; for Damon to come home and save him or to die. He was so tired of the pain and fear and right now he just wanted his big brother.

“Stefan we’re back!” he heard Reya call out. “I brought you your hamburger in a doggie bag.”

Before Stefan could muster the energy to call back, he heard a crash and a gasp from behind him.

“DAMON!” Reya screamed out in fear as she rushed towards Stefan.

“Little brother!” Stefan felt nice cold hands on his face and forced his eyes open.

“Day.” Stefan mumbled and tried to smile. Damon was here and everything would be fine.

“What happened?” Damon asked gently as he indicated for Reya to untie the ropes around Stefan’s wrists.

“…ena…mad…belong…her…” Stefan did his best to explain but he was waning rapidly.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Damon propped Stefan up in his arms and patted his face to keep him awake.

“Reya I need a really big favor from you right now.” Damon turned scared blue eyes at her.

“What do you need?” Reya asked without hesitation.

“Stefan needs fresh blood to heal all this damage but thanks to something in his past he can’t drink directly from a human.” Damon tried to explain as delicately as possible. “So the next best thing is for him to drink from me, but I haven’t really had anything to drink since this morning.”

“Okay so what do you need from me? Want me to go get you some people from town that you can snack on while feeding Stefan?” Reya asked as if it was no big deal, even though she basically just offered to kill for them.

“No that will take too long. What I want is a very intimate thing and I can understand if you say no.” Damon looked at her seriously.

“Just tell me.” Reya pleaded softly.

“There is one way that we can do this with only us three but it is dangerous for you and I’ve only heard about it being used once before.” When Damon saw that Reya wasn’t backing down he continued. “I need you to allow me to feed on you while Stefan feeds on me.”

“Okay.” Reya agreed without having to think about it.

“Are you completely sure?” Damon asked and at Reyas nod he smiled gratefully. “When you start feeling dizzy, you’ll have to start drinking from Stefan. It will be like a blood sharing circle.”

“Should I get a knife or should I just try and bite through his wrist?” Reya asked as she took of her outer shirt, leaving her in a tank top.

“A knife would probably be best.” Damon saw her pulling out a small knife from her bra but decided not to ask. “There is something you should know about the consequences for doing this.”

“Is it going to permanently kill me?” Reya asked.

“No, but it could potentially turn you into a vampire or…” Damon explained softly as he rearranged them all so the ‘blood circle’ would be as comfortable as possible.

“Or?” Reya prompted.

“It might bind you to me and Stefan.” Damon rushed out.

“Bind…how…?” Came the weak question from Stefan.

“I don’t mind becoming a vampire to save Stefan and help you.” Reya said at the same time and sat down between Stefan’s legs so that she could reach Stefan’s wrist at the same time as it made it possible for Damon to reach hers.

“I don’t know anything about the possible bond.” Damon shrugged as he bit his wrist and placed it in Stefans waiting mouth. “As I said, I’ve only ever heard about this sort of thing being done once and the details were very vague.”

“You ready?” Damon asked her softly as he took her arm.

She nodded with an encouraging smile and when he bit down, she didn’t know if she wanted to hiss or moan so she kept quiet. The feeling of Damon drinking from her wrist was a very different feeling but not a bad one. Reya felt a mix of content and arousal as he kept sucking on her wrist. She knew her slight machoism would come back and bite her in the ass one day.”

Damon wanted to moan when her blood first touched his lips. It was the sweetest tasting blood he had ever had and its richness filled him with warmth. As he kept slowly drinking, he could not stop marveling at this young woman who was so selfless and kind enough to let a vampire she hadn’t known for very long feed on her to help another vampire.

Stefan weakly offered his wrist to Reya as he saw her start to sway a little from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and carefully cut into the soft tissue of his wrist and brought it to her mouth. Stefan could feel the strength retuning to him and how his savaged back started to knit itself back together.

As the three of them shared blood in the so called ‘blood circle’ they didn’t know that they were changing fate and writing history at the same time. They were so lost in their own world that they didn’t notice the unbreakable bond forming between them and snapping into place.

**A/N: Another chapter done!**

**Who should Damon end up with? I’m leaning towards paring him with Reya and leaving Alaric with Jenna, because the way the story is going Jenna is going to survive and be awesome. :)**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	15. Sharing, Bonding and Movies

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

_ Previously _

_Damon wanted to moan when her blood first touched his lips. It was the sweetest tasting blood he had ever had and its richness filled him with warmth. As he kept slowly drinking, he could not stop marveling at this young woman who was so selfless and kind enough to let a vampire she hadn’t known for very long feed on her to help another vampire._

_Stefan weakly offered his wrist to Reya as he saw her start to sway a little from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and carefully cut into the soft tissue of his wrist and brought it to her mouth. Stefan could feel the strength retuning to him and how his savaged back started to knit itself back together._

_As the three of them shared blood in the so called ‘blood circle’ they didn’t know that they were changing fate and writing history at the same time. They were so lost in their own world that they didn’t notice the unbreakable bond forming between them and snapping into place._

XOXOXOX

They had been riding for a few hours and Jeremy noticed that Elijah had been completely truthful about both riding and Whisky. Jeremy didn’t have to do more than sit relaxed in Whisky’s saddle while the horse calmly followed Rebekah’s horse.

“You okay there, darling.” Kol smirked as he saw Jeremy flinch and try to shift subtly.

“I’m fine.” Jeremy declared with a small blush even though his ass and thighs where starting to hurt.

“Let us stop for dinner and make camp.” Elijah said with a smile as they came into a clearing that had obviously been used as campground before.

“I'm honestly surprised that you didn’t start to feel pain earlier.” Rebekah sounded impressed.

“That could be our blood in his body.” Niklaus jumped down from his horse with ease.

Jeremy wanted to disagree and just claim that he was a badass but decided against it.

The siblings had taken turns explaining what had happened from their perspective after he was taken by Mikael and Jeremy didn’t know how he would ever be able to thank them for saving him.

“What do you want to eat Jeremy?” Rebekah asked looking through one of the bags they had with them. “We have dried meat with us but if you ask Niklaus would probably hunt some fresh meat for you.”

Before Jeremy could answer Niklaus spoke up. “I’ll go hunt some rabbits or squirrels. I think it’s best if we save the dried meat until we don’t have the option to hunt fresh meat.”

“Okay.” Jeremy agreed with a shrug, not really having any preference.

Kol got the fire started as Niklaus left at vampire speed. Then he started to laugh as he watched Jeremy slowly make his way to the firepit.

“What’s so funny?” Jeremy half glared at Kol.

“Sorry mate, it just looks like you’ve had a really good fuck with the way you are walking.” Kol smirked and winked.

“Shut up!” Jeremy blush traveled down his neck and disappeared in his shirt.

Elijah had frozen where he stood with their bedrolls in his arms. The image of Jeremy on his back, with his head thrown back in ecstasy made its way into his mind. He could feel his cock stirring in his pants and tried to shake his head to get rid of the fantasy.

Luckily Niklaus called his name from the edge of the clearing, wanting his help cleaning the rabbits he had caught. Elijah placed the bedrolls on the ground and sped over to his younger brother.

At first, they worked in silence but after a while Niklaus broke it. “You want him.”

“What?” Elijah startled at the sudden statement.

“You want Jeremy.” Niklaus maintained. “But I can’t tell if it’s just lust or if you love him.”

“I don’t know what…” Elijah started to say.

“Don’t deny it, brother.” Niklaus interrupted sadly. “I do have eyes.”

“Niklaus.” Elijah hesitated.

“I also see the way he looks at you.” At the thickness of Niklaus voice Elijah looked up and saw the tears in his little brothers’ eyes.

“Nik…” Elijah murmured and leaned forward. “Why the tears?”

“Jeremy is amazing and brave and so, so kind but why would he ever want me, an abomination, a monster, when he can have you?” Niklaus furiously whipped the tears from his cheeks.

“You love him.” Elijah smiled sadly. He could feel the hand squeezing his heart for the pain he could see in Niklaus eyes. At the same time, he wanted to kill their parents for the way they had treated Niklaus and made him feel like that about himself.

“Yes.” Niklaus answered simply.

“So do I.” Elijah confessed lowly.

“Then I really don’t stand a chance.” Niklaus sniffled quietly. All his life he had always been the last choice, their father hated him, their mother preferred his sibling to him, sometimes even having a hard time looking at him and almost every person always choose Elijah over him. Niklaus had gotten used to it over the years but it still hurt.

“What are you talking about?” Elijah asked chocked.

“Everyone always chooses you over me. I don’t blame you but it hurts, brother.” The tears were falling freely down Niklaus face.

At first Elijah wanted to deny it but the more he thought back he could see what Niklaus meant. How had he never noticed it before? And how could he allow Tatia, a loose, immoral, trollop of a woman come between him and his little brother and cause Nik so much pain?

“We could share him.” Elijah blurted out before his mind caught up to his mouth.

“Huh?” Niklaus was so shocked his tears had stopped.

“Well if Jeremy agrees and wants us, we could share him?” Elijah stuttered out uncertainly.

“And if he doesn’t?” Niklaus cautioned lowly.

“Then…I don’t know but I feel like I can’t be happy with Jeremy if it causes you pain.” Elijah smiled a tiny pained smile. “I won’t let another person come between us ever again, little brother.”

“Always and forever?” Niklaus hopefully asked.

“Always and forever!” Elijah promised.

XOXOXOX

“So you’re saying that the Salvatore brothers and their friend Reya are willing to help me become whole again?” Klaus sounded like he didn’t believe it. They were sitting in Klaus hotel room after Elijah left the Grill and Klaus called to tell him he was in Mystic Falls.

“I am certain that Reya definitely wants to help the only stipulation she had was that she wanted the doppelgänger to suffer.” Elijah takes a sip of wine. “She seemed very angry when she found out what the doppelgänger and her witch had done to Jeremy.”

“How does she even know Jeremy?” Klaus hummed then he continued. “What about the eldest Salvatore?”

“Well from the memories we both have you should know that Jeremy is basically part of the very few people that Damon cares about.” Elijah told him softly. “And I'm not actually sure how she knows Jeremy but she seemed to care a lot about him.”

“Wait…” Klaus sat up from his artful slouch. “Damon? As in Jeremys older brother/protector Damon? He’s a Salvatore?”

“To answer all three questions at once: Yes.” Elijah nodded with a smirk.

“Huh.” Klaus looked stunned.

“You’re not going to ask about the younger Salvatore?” Elijah inquired.

“I already know the Rippah.” Klaus smiled viciously.

“Ripper?” Elijah doubted then he informed his brother. “Stefan feeds on animals.”

“He does what?!” Klaus asked in shocked dismay. “No this will not do, at all.”

“What are you on about now.” Elijah asked exasperated.

“I knew Stefan back in the 1920.” Klaus told him with a bright smile. “He was my best friend.”

“You had friends?” Elijah had a look of chock on his face but the twinkle in his eyes gave away the teasing. “And what do you mean by ‘was’?”

“Shut up.” Klaus threw a pillow at his brother. “Did you know that Stefan is The Ripper of Monterey?”

“Really?” Elijah looked almost impressed.

“Yeah and when I said he was my best friend I meant that father found me and I had to compel him to forget me and Rebekah for his own safety.” Klaus looked down sadly.

Before either of them could say anything else they were both hit with several new/old memories. It took them around fifteen to twenty minutes to sort through the memories rushing through their minds.

“FUCK!” Klaus exploded and was up and pacing before Elijah could react.

“Niklaus calm yourself!” Elijah commanded as Klaus threw a lamp at the wall.

“Our father has Jeremy and doing god knows what to him in the past but we are stuck here unable to help and you want me to calm down?!” Klaus growled while he glared at his brother.

“You didn’t process all the memories, did you?” Elijah asked as he grabbed Klaus and pulled him into a hug. “If you did you would know that we, as in our past selves, found and rescued Jeremy.”

Klaus stood in Elijah’s arms, taking deep breaths and sorted through the rest of the memories. Then he pulled back from his brother with a smirk. “Sharing, huh?”

XOXOXOX

Reya woke up warm, content and well rested. She started to stretch but felt an arm around her waist and a body under her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, the body she was laying on was Stefan and the arm around her waist belonged to Damon.

They must have passed out together during the blood circle thing, Reya concluded silently to herself. Then her stomach gave a loud growl to make her hunger known to the world and Reya heard, or rather felt, the chuckle her bed made.

“Oh, be quiet.” Reya giggled and poked Stefan in the chest.

That just made Stefan break out in full blown laughter waking Damon in the process. As he woke up Damon tightened his arm around Reya, pulling her closer resulting in her failingly falling of Stefan’s chest and smacking herself in the face.

For a few seconds there was only stunned silence in the parlor but then they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Reya struggled to get up, Damon didn’t want to let her go and Stefan wasn’t any help at all. When she finally got up and managed to dance away from Damons reaching arms she beamed at them both and asked if they wanted breakfast. They had just woken up so it was technically breakfast for them but if you looked at the sun it was late afternoon.

“I can make pancakes or toast or scrambled eggs.” Reya bounced towards the kitchen.

“Toast is fine.” Stefan smiled as he got up and watched as Damon caught Reya around the waist and but her on his shoulder.

“Put me down Damon!” Reya laughed and hit his back. “Stefan save me!”

“Nah I'm good thanks.” Stefan smirked at her.

“Muahaahaha, you are now mine and you can’t escape.” Damon did his best evil laugh and villain voice.

Quietly, far back in all their minds they wondered if the closeness, trust and peacefulness had anything to do with the bond Damon had mentioned might happen but none of them really consciously registered these thoughts so no one brought it up.

Stefan couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his brother this genially carefree and happy. He saw how gently he treated Reya, like she was something precious that could break if you handled it to roughly. Even if both he and his brother knew she could defend and take care of herself. He was brought back to the present at Reyas voice.

“What would you like on your toast, Stefan?” Reya asked kindly from where she had her head in the refrigerator.

“Cheese and marmalade if it’s not too much trouble.” Stefan smiled and sat down at the table.

As the three of them sat down to eat their toast Damon spoke up, “So what do you guys want to do today?”

“I don’t really want to go anywhere today.” Stefan admitted, even the thought of going out made him anxious.

“How about a movie day in bed?” Reya offered hesitantly. “We can pop some corn and bring some sodas and just take it easy.”

“Works for me.” Damon agreed. “We can use my room; my bed is the biggest and I have the only tv.”

“What are we going to watch?” Stefan actually looked forward to spend a day cuddling with his brother and Reya in bed, watching movies. He felt like he didn’t need to be strong or be the protector with them, which was a nice freeing feeling.

“Well I have Transformers, Blade Trinity, Resident Evil and Iron man.” Reya was almost bouncing in her seat.

“Bring them all up to my room and we’ll choose there.” Damon decided. Then he sent Reya and Stefan to his room while he fixed the soda and the popcorn. This was going to be an awesome day; he was certain of it.

Today he was going to relax, cuddle and spend time with his baby brother and Reya. Tomorrow he could start planning the gruesome murder of one Elena Gilbert but today popcorn and movies came first.

**A/N: The chapter is done!**

**I know that the movies I mentioned might not technically have been made when the vampire diaries started but I am way too lazy to actually check which movies excited and which didn’t.**

**Who should Damon end up with? I’m leaning towards paring him with Reya and leaving Alaric with Jenna, because the way the story is going Jenna is going to survive and be awesome.**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	16. Double Stuffed Oreos and Unwanted Wanted Guests

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

_ Previously _

_“What are we going to watch?” Stefan actually looked forward to spend a day cuddling with his brother and Reya in bed, watching movies. He felt like he didn’t need to be strong or be the protector with them, which was a nice freeing feeling._

_“Well I have Transformers, Blade III, Resident Evil and Iron man.” Reya was almost bouncing in her seat._

_“Bring them all up to my room and we’ll choose there.” Damon decided. Then he sent Reya and Stefan to his room while he fixed the soda and the popcorn. This was going to be an awesome day; he was certain of it._

_Today he was going to relax, cuddle and spend time with his baby brother and Reya. Tomorrow he could start planning the gruesome murder of one Elena Gilbert but today popcorn and movies came first._

XOXOXOX

The morning dawned bright and early for Jeremy as he snuggled closer to the warm chest he was half laying on. When they all went to bed yesterday, he had been laying alone on his own bedroll but Jeremy was unused to sleeping under the stars and quickly got cold. He had apparently woken both Niklaus and Elijah up with his shattering teeth because they moved closer to him so they could share their, mostly Niklaus’, body heat. Even though their mother had suppressed Niklaus werewolf side he still ran hotter than a normal vampire.

Which leads to now; Jeremy snuggled into Niklaus chest with Elijah pressed against his back.

“Stop wiggling.” Elijah murmured into Jeremys neck.

“Having a bit of a problem, dear brother?” Niklaus teased, knowing exactly what Jeremys wiggling about was doing to his brother.

“I hate you.” Elijah groaned and rolled away from Jeremy and stood up.

“No, you don’t!” Niklaus proclaimed cheerfully as he too got up.

“How can you be so cheerful in the morning Nik?” Kol growled from his own bedroll. “It’s abnormal.”

Jeremy looked around at the siblings slowly backing away their bedrolls and teasing each other. And when he looked at Kol he had to look away before he started to laugh. Kol looked dreadful, his hair sticking up in every direction, like he had stuck a finger in a power outlet, and dried drool on his chin.

Then he felt it, the feeling of having to leave. Was he going to time jump already? It had only been a couple of days since the last jump and he didn’t want to leave yet.

“What’s with the sad look, Jeremy?” Rebekah asked as she came back from washing in the stream.

“I think I will be leaving today.” Jeremy told her sadly and the activity around them stopped.

“How do you mean?”

“Already?”

“How do you know?”

The questions came from all the Mikaelson siblings at the same time so Jeremy couldn’t really say who asked what.

“Like last time I got this feeling of having to leave and a few hours later I was gone.” Jeremy shrugged, knowing he couldn’t explain it better than that.

“Do you know when you’ll leave?” Elijah asked as he came up to Jeremys side.

“No, I just know that the feeling will get more urgent and then I’ll just go poof.” Jeremy smiled with a quiet chuckle.

“Poof?” Kol asked with a raised eyebrow and the others chuckle at Jeremys embarrassed shrug.

They placed their packs on the horses and Niklaus helped Jeremy up on Whiskey and they were off. As they rode, Jeremy ate the meat that was leftover form yesterday’s dinner.

“Aren’t you guys hungry?” Jeremy asked them uncertainly.

“Why? You offering?” Niklaus teased.

“If you need it.” Jeremy agreed without hesitation.

“You would actually let us drink from you? Even after what our father did?” Rebekah sounded confused.

“None of you are your father and I trust you.” Jeremy smiled at her.

“We don’t need to feed yet, we might have gone on a slight spree in town before you woke up yesterday, but thank you for the offer.” Elijah smiled at him with respect shining in his eyes.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Jeremy nodded to himself. “But tell me if you change your mind.”

“Hey Jeremy?” Kol asked around thirty minutes later.

“Yeah?” Jeremy looked up at him from where he was riding between Niklaus and Elijah.

“What’s the food like in the future?” Kol wondered as he slowly. “Like what sort of food do you miss the most from your time?”

“Pizza.” Jeremy said without having to think about it. “Sadly, it won’t be around until 1738 so I’ll have to wait for a while and you guy will have to wait even longer, I at least get to take a shortcut, sort of.”

“What do they have for sweets in the future?” Rebekah wanted to know.

“One of the most popular things is chocolate, which you all have already tasted.” Jeremy smiled at them. “One of my favorite things to snack on is Oreos. But it has to be double stuffing other vice it’s not as good.”

“What are Oreos?” Kol asked curiously.

“I might actually have some left in my bag, if we’re lucky.” Jeremy quickly started to look through his backpack in his quest for double stuffed Oreos.

“Aha!” Jeremy triumphantly pulled out half a package of double stuffed Oreos. He quickly realized that he only had enough for everyone to have one each and gave the siblings an Oreo while keeping one for himself.

“Oh, these are sooooo good!” Rebekah gushed after she had taken a small bite.

The others quickly tried their own and the only one who seemed to not crow over them was Elijah.

“Don’t you like it?” Jeremy hesitantly asked.

“It’s good but I think it’s almost a bit too sweet.” Elijah took another bite of his Oreo. “I like it but I don’t think I could eat more than one in a row without feeling that it was too sweet.”

Jeremy felt the beginning of the time jump start in the middle of his chest and quickly told the siblings. “See you in a few years and don’t get into too much trouble without me.”

“Hopefully it won’t be two hundred years before we see you again.” Elijah smiled and leaned over his horse to hug him. His siblings doing the same and Niklaus even kissed him on the cheek with a blush. Then there was a bright light and Whiskeys’ saddle was empty.

XOXOXOX

When Damon came up to his room with the snacks and soda Stefan and Reya had already decided that they would watch Blade Trinity, because vampires, duh. They had all made themselves comfortable on the bed, with Damon leaning against the headboard, Reya between his legs with her back to his chest and Stefan leaning against Damons side with his hand holding Reyas.

Ever since the blood circle they had felt the need to have physical contact with each other, feeling uncomfortable if they didn’t touch at least one of the other two. And that should scare them or at least make them feel concerned but in reality, it felt like it was something that had always been there.

Before they could actually start the movie there was a decisive sort of knock on the door and Damon groaned as he got up to answer it.

As Stefan and Reya waited for him to come back they just relaxed into each other and stole some popcorn. Stefan tilted his head to the side like he was listening to something that Reya couldn’t hear then he stiffened and gave a tired sigh.

“Seems like we have guests we can’t ignore.” Stefan got of the bed while pulling Reya with him and together they slowly made their way down to the hallway where Damon was.

_ Five minutes earlier _

Damon sighed with irritation as he made his way to the door. he pulled it open a little more forcefully than was strictly needed but he was annoyed at whoever was on the other side. When he saw the, unwanted, guests on the other side he froze.

“Elijah?” Damon asked shocked. “What can I help you with?”

“We wanted to discuss terms for the ‘alliance’ we have and you wanted to know about Jeremy so I thought we could kill two birds with one stone so to speak.” Elijah smile was as charming as ever.

Damon just groaned dramatically. “Fine I guess it would be best if you come in.”

“Thank you.” Elijah nodded his head then he indicated towards his companion. “This is my brother Niklaus, which I assume you already had guessed.”

“Yeah, wasn’t really that hard to come to that conclusion.” Damon said then turned towards the stairs. “Stefan can you and Reya come town to the hallway, we have guests.”

They all heard some shuffling from the upper part of the house and then two pars of feet made their way down the stairs. Stefan came down first wearing a tank top and sweatpants, leading Reya by the hand. Reya was wearing a shirt, that was several sizes too big for her, and yoga pants, pared with what looked like very fluffy socks.

At that Elijah and Klaus finally registered what Damon was wearing, a tight, light grey V-neck and a pair of soft looking pants.

“Are we interrupting something?” Klaus drawled.

“Yes, a movie day.” Reya deadpanned then she turns towards Elijah with a small smile. “Nice to see you again, Elijah.”

“Like vice, Reya.” Elijah smiled back.

“Sorry about the interruption.” Klaus said then he took Reyas hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m Niklaus Mikaelson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Reyanda DeWinteres, call me Reya.” Reya said back.

“Reyanda? That’s an old name.” Elijah hummed. “It means mischievous spirit. From the words _rey_ which means mischief and _anda_ which means spirit or soul.”

“Not many people know that, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you do if my suspicion about your age are correct.” Reya looked pleased that someone knew what her name meant.

“Sadly, we’ll have to have the meeting in the kitchen because we have not had time to clean the blood from the parlor yet.” Damon said as he led them all to the kitchen.

“On that point,” Damon turned towards Klaus. “If I would accidentally on purpose torture the doppelgänger to death, how would you feel about it?”

“Calm down, Niklaus.” Elijah grabbed Klaus arm as he made to attack Damon then he turned to Damon with a raised eyebrow. “Why would you do that when you know we need the doppelgänger for the ritual?”

“Because the fucking bitch whipped my brother with a vervain soaked whip to the brink of death!” Damon snarled. “If me and Reya had come home a few minutes later he might have desiccated!”

“She did WHAT?!” Klaus exploded with a vicious snarl.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stefan mumbled to himself as he backed away from them. “I don’t, I don’t, I don’t, I don’t.”

“Shhh Stefan, everything will be okay.” Reya pulled the terrified, eternal seventeen-year-old into her arms.

“I’m sorry for losing my temper.” Klaus murmured quietly to Stefan to help calm him down, but Stefan just kept back away from him.

“Maybe you should let him remember.” Elijah told his brother when he saw how much it hurt him to have his best friend backing away from him in fear.

“Let him remember?” Damon asked slowly.

“I knew Stefan back in the 1920 but I had to compel him to forget to protect him against my father.” Klaus explained

“You can’t compel vampires.” Damon scoffed but it sounded uncertain.

“Normally you can’t but we are the originals, we have a few more tricks up our sleeve then the regular vampire.” Elijah smirked.

“So, you can compel a vampire?” Damon asked intrigued. “Prove it!”

“Damon, I want you to tell me one of your most precious memories.” Elijah looked into Damons eyes as he compelled him.

“The first time I held Stefan in my arms when he was a baby. That was when I decided that he was mine, that no one was going to harm him and I was going to be the best big brother ever.” Damon told them monotonously then he shook his head to clear it. “Okay, that was a tiny bit freaky.”

“I’m one of your most precious memories?” Stefans quiet voice sounded from behind him.

“You are part of most if not all of my most precious memories, little brother.” Damon pulled him from Reyas arms into his own.

Stefan turned his head to look at Klaus but didn’t pull back from his brothers’ arms. “So, we knew each other?”

“Yes, we actually spent a lot of time together back then.” Klaus smiled in remembrance.

“And…how was I?” Stefan hesitantly asked as if he was afraid of the answer.

“What Stefan wants to know is if he was on his bunny diet or on one of his ripper binges when you knew each other.” Damon translated with a smirk.

“You were not on your bunny diet.” Klaus frowned. “But you weren’t exactly a Rippah either.”

“What?” Stefan pulled back from Damon to be able to look directly at Klaus.

“What’s a ripper?” Came the quiet question from Reya before Klaus could answer.

“A ripper is a vampire who enjoys ‘ripping’ their food apart while they feed and most of the time they have shut of their humanity when they do this.” Elijah explained efficiently.

“Okay.” Reya shrugged. “Thanks for explaining.”

“You’re not disgusted by me now?” Stefan looked scared as he asked.

Reya went up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. “Stefan I would never judge you for something you did in the past, for what you did when you didn’t have your humanity or even for enjoying ripping someone apart.”

“So, you wouldn’t care if Damon or I went out on a killing spree right now?” Stefan worried.

“Something you should know about me is that while I do have a moral compass, I have lost the needle to it.” Reyas response made them all chuckle. “And I can very well judge you by human standards, can I?”

“I guess you’re right.” Stefan smiled at her.

“Darn right I am.” Reya nodded with a smile.

“But to answer your question, Stefan.” Klaus brought them back to the ripper/bunny diet question. “You drank human blood during the time I knew you but you didn’t rip them apart most of the time.”

“So I could control it?” Stefan sounded so hopeful. “And what did you mean by ‘most of the time’?”

“You could control it but that didn’t mean that we didn’t rip some of them apart and over indulged every now and then.” Klaus shrugged. “Do you want to remember?”

Stefan looked uncertainly at his brother and Reya.

“I’ll support you whatever you choose.” Damon smiled kindly at him.

“As long as you are happy, I'm happy for you.” Reya beamed at him, bouncing in place.

Stefan turned towards Klaus with a determined look in his eyes. “I want to remember.”

Klaus walked over to him, tenderly placed his hand on Stefans shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. “Now, you remember.”

Stefan gasped quietly as all his memories of his time with Klaus and Rebekah came back in one big rush. He remembered the love he felt fore Rebekah, one of the few women in his life that he felt at least a little comfortable around, and the camaraderie he had with Klaus, who didn’t judge him for the darker parts of his personality.

“Klaus.” Stefan laughed and pulled his long-lost friend into ha hug. He also remembered why he liked Klaus so much, in the beginning he reminded him of Damon, but the more time Stefan spent with Klaus the more Klaus became his own person.

“I have missed you to, old friend.” Klaus hugged back just as tightly.

Stefan took a step back and punched Klaus in the face. “That was for making me forget!” Then he pulled him back into another hug.

Damon smiled at seeing his brother happy and stealthily went down to the basement to get some blood bags. When he came back, he turned to the two Mikaelson brothers, “You want some?” He gestured with the blood bags.

“We wouldn’t want to intrude.” Elijah smiled. “Didn’t we interrupt your day earlier?”

“Yeah we were going to have a movie day.” Stefan smiled brightly.

“Why don’t you two join us?” Reya offered somehow knowing that Stefan didn’t want Klaus to leave yet. “You will, of course, have to change; you can’t have a movie day in bed while wearing a suit.”

“In bed?” Klaus asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, I have the only tv in the whole house in my bedroom.” Damon laughed as he poured the blood in three big mugs. In the fourth mug he poured two thirds of animal blood and the last third he filled with his own blood so Stefan also had something to drink.

“I don’t really have anything else to wear.” Elijah almost looked embarrassed.

“You two can borrow some of my clothes.” Stefan offered, happy that one of his oldest friends were staying for a while.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and then followed Stefan so they could change. After both of them had changed into sweatpants and t-shirts they followed Stefan again but this time to where Reyas and Damons voices where coming from.

As Stefan opened the door to Damons bedroom he saw that Damon and Reya had taken up the same position on the left side of the bed that they had been in before Elijah and Klaus had come knocking on their door. He smiled climbed in on Damons right side and retook his own position form earlier.

Both Elijah and Klaus hesitated in the door for a few seconds until Damon indicated that they should join them on the bed. Elijah took the same position as Damon beside Stefan and pulled Klaus into a similar position that Reya was in, making Stefan feel protected in the middle of the cuddle pile.

“So, what are we watching?” Klaus asked as he stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl that had been placed in Stefans lap.

“Blade Trinity.” Reya beamed at him. “Every seen it?”

“Not that I can remember. What is it about?” Klaus wondered while he accepted the mug of blood Damon held out to him.

“Vampires.” Reya informed him with a devious smirk and started the movie.

**A/N: Another chapter, yay!**

**The meaning of Reyas name is completely made up, just so you guys know.**

**I must admit that I absolutely love the way Klaus says Rippah :D**

**I am leaning more and more towards a Damon/Reya pairing and I really hope that is okay with everyone.**

**And by the looks of it, Elijah and Niklaus is planning to share Jeremy as long as Jeremy is okay with that, but then comes the question who I should pair Kol with?**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	17. Baths, Scars and Bonding

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

_ Previously _

_As Stefan opened the door to Damons bedroom he saw that Damon and Reya had taken up the same position on the left side of the bed that they had been in before Elijah and Klaus had come knocking on their door. He smiled climbed in on Damons right side and retook his own position form earlier._

_Both Elijah and Klaus hesitated in the door for a few seconds until Damon indicated that they should join them on the bed. Elijah took the same position as Damon beside Stefan and pulled Klaus into a similar position that Reya was in, making Stefan feel protected in the middle of the cuddle pile._

_“So, what are we watching?” Klaus asked as he stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl that had been placed in Stefans lap._

_“Blade Trinity.” Reya beamed at him. “Every seen it?”_

_“Not that I can remember. What is it about?” Klaus wondered while he accepted the mug of blood Damon held out to him._

_“Vampires.” Reya informed him with a devious smirk and started the movie._

XOXOXOX

When Jeremy laded in the new time, he stumbled but didn’t fall, seemed like the more he time jumped the easier it would become. He looked around trying to find some way to tell where or when he was. Not finding anything of significance that could help him he decided to start walking towards sunset, leaving the sun at his back.

He had asked Niklaus to teach him how to navigate with help of the sun when they had been riding from the town. Now, if Jeremy remembered correctly, sunrise was to the east so at the moment he was walking west.

Jeremy had been walking for around an hour when he spotted a lake to his left and decided to take a bath. If his human, not so sensitive nose, could pick up how bad he smelled then the original vampires definitely could and he didn’t want to make them sick. Could vampires even get sick?

As he got down to the water’s edge, he stopped and took a deep breath. The best thing about being in the past, not counting the Mikaelson siblings, was the clean air.

Jeremy pulled out a pair of tight pair of cargo pants and a dark grey t-shirt, after which he found his towel and soap in the bottom of the bag which is just typical. Then he stripped out of his dirty and smelly clothes and jumped into the lake.

The water was nice and cool without being cold and Jeremy spent some time just swimming and enjoying the warm day. He slowly made his way to the shore and picked up the soap he had brought with him from the future. It was his favorite even though some might claim it smelled really girly, i.e. Tyler Lockwood. It smelled of lemongrass and verbena which reminded him of his mother.

When he had finished washing and taken another calming swim he got out and dried himself slowly, almost letting the warmth from the sun do most of the job. When he had pulled on his pants and bent down to grab his shirt, he heard giggles coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw two young woman around his age stand there blushing and giggling as they looked at him.

“Can I help you ladies?” Jeremy asked as he pulled on his shirt, not knowing that it made his muscles dance enticingly.

“Sorry sir we didn’t mean to spy on you as you bathed.” One of the women, the brunet, giggled.

“Never seen a shirtless man before?” Jeremy smiled kindly at them while packing his bag.

“Yes, we have but none that looked like you.” The other one, who was almost strawberry blond, said than started to blush and hide her face at what she had blurted out.

Jeremy shouldered his bag and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “That’s very kind of you to say, but I need to be of.”

“Oh, sorry we didn’t mean to keep you.” The brunet gushed.

“That’s okay I'm just on my way to see some friends.” Jeremy smiled and frowned. “You two wouldn’t happen to know where I can find Elijah or Niklaus Mikaelson?”

“You know the Mikaelsons?” The strawberry blond gasped.

“He obviously does other vice he wouldn’t ask for them by name.” The brunet hissed at her friend, then she turned to Jeremy. “They live in the middle of our town; we can show you the way if you want?”

“That would be appreciated.” Jeremy sighed in relief; he would soon see his friends again. He felt a little flutter in his stomach at the thought of seeing Elijah and Niklaus even if he had seen them a few hours ago. “I'm Jeremy by the way.”

“My name is Rosalie and this is my sister Belladonna.” The brunet, Rosalie, introduced herself and her sister.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Jeremy gave them a half bow.

“And you as well.” They gave a curtesy back.

“So how do you know the Mikaelsons?” Belladonna asked as they made their way back to town.

“Well I meet them a few years ago when their mother nursed me back to health after I had fallen pretty badly. Then Niklaus thought me how to hunt and Elijah how to skin and prepare an animal.” Jeremy smiled as he remembered those times even though to him it had only been just shy of a month ago.

“Niklaus is so handsome.” Rosalie sighed. “With his blond hair and blue eyes and his dimples.”

“Sure, he’s good looking but have you seen Elijah? Those intense brown eyes and the care he shows his younger siblings.” Belladonna argued with a smile. “It just proves that he would make an amazing father.”

Jeremy chuckled quietly but inside he felt a flare of jealousy but quickly pushed it down again.

“Oh, sorry you probably don’t want to hear this about other men especially your friends.” Rosalie giggled.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it.” Jeremy laughed.

“Oh?” Belladonna had a curious smile on her face.

“First of from my sister and then of course Rebekah talks to me about boys because she could never talk about that with her brothers.” Jeremy explained. He started to smile when he thought back to the first time Rebekah talked boys with him and he had agreed that the man she was looking at had a nice behind. The look of absolute shock on her face was a thing he wouldn’t forget and then the delight that came after made his day.

“Rebekah? As in Rebekah Mikaelson?” Rosalie asked. “Talks boys with you?”

“Yes, she does.” Jeremy smiled.

“She is considered one of the most beautiful women in town.” Belladonna hummed with thinly vailed jealousy.

“Isn’t she being courted by one of the warriors that showed us those demons?” Rosalie hinted slowly.

“Rosalie! Belladonna!” A man called out from the edge of town. “Where have you two been?”

“Father, we were just out picking flowers.” Rosalie explained quickly with a few white lies. “We meet Jeremy on the road here and he asked for directions to town.”

“You Jeremy?” The man asked Jeremy briskly.

“Yes, sir.” Jeremy answered calmly.

“Where are you going, boy?” The man sneered with a glare.

“He knows the Mikaelsons, father.” Rosalie told the man. “He wanted to know the way to get to their house.”

“Follow this road and then take a left, it’s the big house in the middle of town.” The man directed him. “Now get out of here!”

“Thank you for your help ladies, sir.” Jeremy bowed his head to them all the while thinking ‘What a rude man.’

Jeremy slowly made his way through town, looking around at al the small shops and wondering what ‘demons’ Rosalie had talked about. As he turned left on the right street, he saw the house that the Mikaelsons were living in. With a smile he walked up to the door and knocked.

“Jeremy?!” Kol gasped as he opened the door.

XOXOXOX

It was almost midnight by the time Niklaus and Elijah started to leave. The movie day had been a success and they had all enjoyed just sitting around with friends, not having to worry about a knife in the back. Blood had been drunk, popcorn eaten and soda consumed.

Everyone had enjoyed Blade Trinity, even the vampires who had thrown popcorn at the screen when the movie version of their species had appeared. They had all been both fascinated and disgusted by the vampire pomeranian thing and agreed that the whole silver thing was ridiculous.

After Blade they had watched Resident Evil, Iron man and lastly Transformers. Both Stefan and Damon had fallen asleep and were now snuggling together as Reya silently lead Elijah and Niklaus to the door.

“Thank you for a very pleasant evening.” Elijah smiled looking more relaxed than he had in years.

“You are very welcome.” Reya beamed back, slightly hyper from all the soda she had consumed.

“Can I ask you a question?” Elijah asked kindly.

“You just did, dear brother.” Niklaus smirked and dodged the hit aimed at his head from Elijah.

“Sure, ask away.” Reya giggled.

“How do you know Jeremy?” Elijah had wanted to know since he had had lunch with Damon and Reya.

“He’s my godbrother.” Reya explained. “That makes him family.”

“You don’t consider the doppelgänger family?” Niklaus wanted to know.

“No, me and Elena have never gotten along even though I've tried to make friends with her.” Reya shrugged like she didn’t really care either way.

When they got to the front door Reya put on a pair of running shoes and pulled of her oversized t-shirt leaving her in yoga pants and a sports bra.

“Where are you going?” Niklaus blurted out when she followed them through the door and locked it behind her.

“I need to run of the energy from the soda other vice I won’t be able to sleep.” Reya smiled and took off towards the woods. As she was leaving, they could see what looked like scars on her back, they shimmered and then they were gone and if they hadn’t been vampires, they wouldn’t even had seen them at all.

She turned and waved at them. “Thanks for the movie day, I hope we can do something else together some other time.” And then she was gone.

“I like her.” Niklaus decided with a shrug as they made their way to Elijah’s apartment.

“Yeah she seems like a kind but protective person.” Elijah agreed, then he smiled. “Did you see the way Damon looked at her?”

“Yes, he is so on his way of falling in love with her and she is completely oblivious to it.” Niklaus snickered.

They walked in silence for a while, neither of them feeling any stress or worry.

XOXOXOX

Reya jogged her way through the forest slowly, just basking in the tranquility and quiet. She had had really fun with the Salvatore and Mikaelson brothers and wondered if this was what is was like to have friends. Reya had never really had friends due to the fact that most people found her odd, weird or just insane.

She had always believed that the supernatural existed which made many laugh and scoff at her. Jeremy was one of the very few who hadn’t made fun of her for her believes, he even helped her research into it, even if he wasn’t old enough to actually understand any of it in the beginning. And while Reya was around six years older than Jeremy and she saw him as a little brother, he was still her best friend.

Reya was seventeen when she found out that she was right about the supernatural. She had been running through the wood in the middle of the night, running at night helped her sleep, but what she hadn’t thought about as she went for her run was that it had been a full moon. During her run a werewolf had come out of nowhere and attacked her. She had been infinitely lucky that a coven of witches had been doing a spell close by and heard her scream.

Reya had woken up two days later in one of the witches’ house, her back on fire while the witches did their best to heal her from the werewolf inflicted wounds. In the end they managed to heal her but she was stuck with the scars; the bite mark on her left hip and the claw marks that started at the top of her right shoulder and ended at her left hip, just a few centimeters over the bite mark.

She had never been ashamed of her scars, they showed that she survived, but it got annoying after a while when everybody asked about them so Reya had asked one of the witches for help in hiding them. Anya had created an armband in pure silver, to help bind the magic and make it more powerful, to work as a misdirection. A misdirection was a weaker, bastardized version of a glamor spell.

She shook herself out of her reminiscing and turned her way back towards the boarding house. When she got in, she took a quick shower and put on her pajamas, a pair of Jeremys athletic shorts and an old top. Reya made her way to Damons bedroom to sleep with Stefan and Damon but when she looked at them, they looked so peaceful and she didn’t want to disturb them.

Reya turned to leave when she heard a quiet whisper of her name. Damon was looking at her with sleepy blue eyes and messy hair and warmth filled her chest for some reason. He indicated for her to come to bed and she slowly made her way over.

“Where were you?” Damon whispered as not to wake Stefan.

“I had to run off my sugar high.” Reya had an embarrassed smile on her face.

As Reya carefully climbed into bed when Damon lifted the covers, she felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders the moment she touched Damon and Stefan. Before she had time to contemplate that she was falling asleep, her face buried in Damons neck while most of her body was laying on Stefan.

While the three laid there sleeping in a cuddle pile they didn’t notice the identical marks start to appear on their bodies in different places. Stefans appeared on the left side of his chest, right over his heart, Damons mark appeared on the right side of his lower stomach, in the V of his hipbone and lastly Reyas appeared quite high up on her inner right thigh.

**A/N: Another chapter, yay!**

**It is now decided that Damon and Reya are going to be together, yay :)**

**And by the looks of it, Elijah and Niklaus is planning to share Jeremy as long as Jeremy is okay with that, but then comes the question who I should pair Kol and Rebekah with?**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	18. Talks and Marks

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

_ Previously _

_“Where were you?” Damon whispered as not to wake Stefan._

_“I had to run off my sugar high.” Reya had an embarrassed smile on her face._

_As Reya carefully climbed into bed when Damon lifted the covers, she felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders the moment she touched Damon and Stefan. Before she had time to contemplate that she was falling asleep, her face buried in Damons neck while most of her body was laying on Stefan._

_While the three laid there sleeping in a cuddle pile they didn’t notice the identical marks start to appear on their bodies in different places. Stefans appeared on the left side of his chest, right over his heart, Damons mark appeared on the right side of his lower stomach, in the V of his hipbone and lastly Reyas appeared quite high up on her inner right thigh._

XOXOXOX

Jeremy was pulled in to a hug by Kol as he heard the running footsteps coming closer. Him and Kol had a friendship based on pranking Kols family and murder. Then you might think ‘But Jeremy hasn’t killed anyone.’ And you would be correct, Jeremy has never taken a human life (yet), but he has helped Kol pick his victims and come up with ideas of how to get the information he wanted.

Ever since Jeremy got adopted as a little brother by Damon, he had started to see the world differently. As long as the people he cared about where safe he didn’t really care what happened to the rest. That might make some people class him as dark or evil but Jeremy really didn’t care.

“Jeremy!” Jeremy was pulled from Kol, who shouted ‘Hey!’, and suddenly had a face full of blond hair.

“Rebekah!” Jeremy called back just as happily.

Rebekah then took Jeremys hand and led him into the house. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“A glass of water would be nice but I can wait until dinner time for food.” Jeremy smiled as he was pushed down on the couch in front of an open fireplace and Rebekah took the seat beside him while Kol went to get water.

“How long has it been for you this time?” Jeremy asked as Kol come in with a glass of water and

“Fifty-two years.” Kol replied with a shrug. “That’s tons better than two hundred years.”

“For me it has only been a couple of hours.” Jeremy smiled. “But I still missed all of you.”

“We missed you to.” Rebekah hugged him again. “Who else will talk boys with me?”

“From what I heard you are being courted by a warrior from out of town.” Jeremy smirked at her. “That means you can’t look at other boys anymore.”

“Tell me about him?” Jeremy asked when Rebekah blushed and Kol faked gaged.

“His name is Alexander and he is the most handsome man I have ever meet.” Rebekah gushed. “He is tall and strong and he has the most amazing eyes.”

“He is also a vampire hunter.” Kol remined Rebekah with a groan. “And when he finds out he’s going to kill you or at least try!”

“That doesn’t matter.” Rebekah defended herself. “He loves me and I can teach him that not all vampires are as murderous and savage as you!”

“Both of you stop it!” Jeremy interrupted before they could start a screaming match. “Kol Rebekah obviously loves this man and is happy with him, try not to ruin it for her.”

Rebekah smirked and stuck her tongue at Kol until Jeremy turned to her. “And Rebekah, Kol is your older brother, he is trying look out for you as best he can and if what Kol says is true and Alexander is a vampire hunter he has the right idea to be cautious.”

Neither Rebekah or Kol said anything but they looked apologetically at each other.

“Where is Elijah and Niklaus? Have you two run away from home in a fit of teenage rebellion?” Jeremy teased but his insides where knotting themselves together in worry that he wouldn’t get to see them, completely forgetting that the spell bound him to Niklaus

“They are looking into ways of breaking the curse placed on Nik without the use of a doppelgänger.” Kol told him with a small smile.

“Anyway, enough about us, I want to know about you.” Rebekah sat up straighter and looked at Jeremy.

“What do you want to know?” Jeremy asked, getting comfortable on the couch.

“Do you have a lover in the future?”

“If not, are you at least attracted to someone?”

“What do you do for fun?”

“What is your favorite memory?”

“Who’s your favorite person in the future?”

“Where were you born?”

“Are you a virgin?”

Rebekah and Kol quickly fired of questions at him until Kol asked the last one and Rebekah got red in the face and called out “Kol!”

“If you want me to answer that you should probably stop firing questions at me.” Jeremy laughed at them.

“Sorry.” The siblings chorused.

“To answer your questions: No, I do not have a lover in the future. And I might be attracted to someone.” Here Jeremy almost said _someons_ but managed to stop himself and he smiled bashfully and blushed trying not to think about Elijahs eyes or Niklaus dimples. “For fun I like to draw and paint when I have the time. My favorite memory is when my godsister and I made a birthday cake for my mother. Favorite person in the future is a tie between my godsister and Damon. I was born in Mystic Falls. And I am a virgin when it comes to men but not women.”

“What is a ‘godsister’?” Rebekah asked slowly.

“It starts with having a godfather or godmother, what that means is that if my parents would die my godparent would gain custody of me until I become eighteen. Reyas, my godsister, father was my godfather and my father was her godfather so Reya decided that it made me her godbrother.” Jeremy tried to explain as best as he could.

“I think I understand what you mean.” Kol murmured as Rebekah nodded.

What the three teenagers in the living room didn’t know was that both Elijah and Niklaus had returned at the end of Jeremys speech. The both of them shared a look when they heard that Jeremy was untouched by men. They communicated silently with their eyes agreeing that they needed to talk to Jeremy about being theirs and soon.

XOXOXOX

Damon slowly untangled himself from Reya and Stefan and got out of bed. As he looked back, he couldn’t help but smile, Reya had wrapped herself protectively around Stefan as if she was protecting him from anything and everything. He felt his chest fill with warmth and his heart beat a little bit faster.

He made his way to the shower, turn the heat of the water up and stepped in. He absolutely loved showering in hot almost scalding water. After a while of just enjoying the heat he took his shower gel, put in on a sponge and started to scrub his well-defined body. As Damon dragged the sponge over his right hipbone, he felt a weird tingle rase up his body. When he did it again and felt the same thing, he looked down.

“What the fuck?” Damon hissed quietly at the sight of the tattoo like mark he had there.

The symbol was around five centimeters in diameter. It looked almost like a triskelion but with a slight difference, while it was black in the middle the three points were different colors. One was green, almost the exact shade of Stefans eyes, the other was a piercing blue, matching his own eyes and the last point was a mix between blue and purple that looked like Reyas eyes.

Damon quickly finished his shower and got out to get dressed. He put on a pair of black boxers and a dark blue button up silk shirt, but decided to wait to put on pants so he could talk to Stefan and Reya about the mark. When he got back to his room both of them were still asleep on his bed.

“Rise and shine, we have things to talk about!” Damon said loudly and threw a pillow at them.

“To early.” Reya groaned and buried her face in Stefans back.

“Your hair is tickling my neck.” Stefan giggled and squirmed away from her.

As Reya sat up and rubbed her eyes, Damon and Stefan started to laugh. “What?”

“You have the most epic bed head.” Stefan laughed.

She just stuck her tongue out at him, then she froze looking puzzled. “Since when do you have a chest tattoo?”

“I don’t.” Stefan uttered slowly.

“I think it has something to do with the bond.” Damon ventured as he made his way closer to them. Then he pulled down the waist of his boxer enough to show off the mark. “I have one too.”

Stefan went over to the mirror and studied his mark then he turned and studied Damons. “They are identical!”

“Does that mean I have one too?” Reya hesitantly asked.

“I think so.” Stefan hummed. “Can you see it?”

“I don’t see anything that wasn’t there before.” Reya looked at her body. “Can you see it on my back?”

Stefan and Damon both started at her back as she turned around, they could make out the scars, sort of, but no new marks.

“You don’t have it on your back.” Damon admitted after they had looked closely.

“I have an idea, wait here.” Reya walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She came out ten minutes later in only her shirt and panties, having left Jeremys shorts on the counter.

“Here it is.” Reya put her right foot on the bed and indicated towards her inner thigh.

Damon swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and had to stop himself from walking over to her and falling to his knees to worship at her feet. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He quickly shook his head and tuned back into the conversation.

“Is it weird that I'm not really bothered about any of this happening to us?” Stefan asked as he sat down on the bed again.

“I feel the same actually.” Reya agreed. “It feels right, somehow.”

“How about we just keep living our life as we have been and if we notice something about the bond, we talk about it then.” Damon offered with a shrug.

“Sounds good to me.” Stefan concurred and Reya nodded.

“How about we all take something quick to eat and then we take a road trip to Georgia to spend the weekend just relaxing and doing some shopping?” Reya asked, feeling like she needed to get out of town for a little while, not knowing that the feeling actually originated from Stefan.

“I’ll drive.” Damon declared and put on his pants.

Around thirty minutes later Damon was leaning against his car waiting for Stefan and Reya. Stefan arrived first caring a snack bag and a thermos. He hesitantly held out the thermos towards Damon with an embarrassed look.

Damon smiled softly and bit into his wrist, then letting his blood drop into the thermos. Stefan smiled back and screwed on the cork when Damon was done and slowly started to turn the thermos upside down to mix Damons blood with the animal blood.

“Thank you.” Stefan breathed out and leaned against him.

“No problem, little brother.” Damon leaned back into Stefan.

“Sorry for the delay.” Reya cam walking out of the house in a tight pair of soft black pants and dark green top while pulling on a hoddie that was two times too big for her.

“I’ve got to ask, what’s with the too big shirts and hoddies?” Damon asked slowly. “Yesterday you wore a t-shirt that was way too big for you and now the hoddie.”

“Oh, well the shirt from yesterday used to belong to my dad, they are my comfort shirts.” Reya admitted with an awkward smile. “And the hoddie is technically Jeremys but he hasn’t asked for it back and I tend to ‘forget’ to ask if he wants it back.” Then she shrugged. “I just really like shirts that are too big for me, they make me feel safe for some reason.”

“Well, my closet is open for you if you want.” Damon smiled and quickly pushed away the possessive feeling he got at the thought of Reya in his shirts.

“Mine to.” Stefan offered as he slowly sipped from his thermos.

“Thank you.” Reya beamed and hugged them. “Now, let’s go. I call shotgun!”

Reya rushed over and jumped in the car with a laugh. Stefan chuckled and got in the back seat while Damon smiled fondly and got in the driver side.

“What are you doing?” Damon asked Reya as he started the car.

“I'm installing an AUX.” Reya replied and put a small black device in the lighter socket.

“And why are you doing that?” Damon questioned slowly.

“So I can connect my phone to the car so we can listen to Spotify.” Reya fiddled with her phone. “We need some road trip music.”

At the last word Livin’ On A Prayer by Bon Jovi started to play from the speakers. By the time they pulled out on the road all three of them were singing along to the music happily.

**A/N: The End, well at least of the chapter :D**

**I know that Spotify and aux might not have existed back when season two of The Vampire Diaries aired but just go with it, okay?**

**It is now decided that Damon and Reya are going to be together, yay :)**

**Tristana702 came up with a great idea for a paring for Kol. What do you guys think of Kol/Caroline?**

**And I know I’ve asked before but how do you all want me to handle Finn?**

**Until Next Time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	19. Blood Sharing and Snack Shopping

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

**JulietteHeart and Tristana702: The thing about the daggers is a bit confusing to me though. Because in one flash back in the show it shows that The Five created the daggers but we are also told that when Finn is undaggered he has been daggered for 900 years. So in this story I'm going with that the Mikaelsons already have the daggers but that Alexander somehow managed to steal one so he could dagger Rebekah. I hope that explains how I'm thinking and that it helps :)**

_ Previously _

_Reya rushed over and jumped in the car with a laugh. Stefan chuckled and got in the back seat while Damon smiled fondly and got in the driver side._

_“What are you doing?” Damon asked Reya as he started the car._

_“I'm installing an AUX.” Reya replied and put a small black device in the lighter socket._

_“And why are you doing that?” Damon questioned slowly._

_“So I can connect my phone to the car so we can listen to Spotify.” Reya fiddled with her phone. “We need some road trip music.”_

_At the last word Livin’ On A Prayer by Bon Jovi started to play from the speakers. By the time they pulled out on the road all three of them were singing along to the music happily._

XOXOXOX

“Jeremy, you’re back!” Elijah came into the room and pulled Jeremy into a tight hug while pressing his face into Jeremys neck to breath in his scent. “We’ve missed you!”

“I have missed you too.” Jeremy felt a tingling sensation make its way through his body as he hugged Elijah. “Even if it’s only been a few hours for me.”

“I'm glad that you’re back.” Niklaus stole Jeremy from Elijah and pulled him into another hug and then as he pulled back, he kissed Jeremy on the cheek again. “How long have you been here?”

“I arrived outside the town around four hours ago, found a lake and took a bath so you wouldn’t have to smell me.” Jeremy laughed with a blush, still feeling the tingling from Niklaus lips on his cheek. “Then I met two young woman from this town who showed me the way while I had to listen to them gush over you and Elijah.”

“Let me guess.” Kol smirked. “Rosalie and Belladonna?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” Jeremy asked as he turned towards Kol.

“They have been basically stalking Niklaus and Elijah every time they walk out the door.” Rebekah groaned in disgust. “If you are unlucky, they’ll start following you too.”

“They can’t be that bad, right?” Jeremy looked at them and then he looked a bit uncomfortable. “I mean they did watch me as I bathed but…”

“They did what?!” Niklaus fumed as he pulled Jeremy close to him again.

“Are you bleeding?!” Jeremy asked as he felt something wet and sticky on Niklaus side completely ignoring Niklaus possessive grip and question.

He stepped back from Niklaus so he could pull his dark shirt up to take a look. There on Niklaus side was a row of three deep scratches, two of them still bleeding.

“How come they are still bleeding?!” Rebekah asked with a worried look in her eyes.

“I think it has something to do with it being a witches magic that caused them, that there might be wooden splinters still in the wounds and that Niklaus hasn’t had blood in a while.” Elijah theorized as he inspected the wounds.

“Where is Niks room?” Jeremy asked with determination.

“Up the stairs and the last door to the right.” Kol told him.

“Come on.” Jeremy pulled Niklaus with him up the stairs and into his room.

Elijah followed after them with a small smile on his face and only nodded slightly in acknowledgement when Rebekah said that her and Kol were going out. He closed the door to Niklaus room just as Jeremy turned to look Niklaus in the eyes.

“Take of your shirt.” Jeremy demanded as he started to look through his bag for medical supplies. As Niklaus hesitantly pulled his shirt of, Jeremy placed some sterilized water and cloths on the small table.

“Sit here, please.” Jeremy indicated to a small stool in front of him. “Lift your arm. If you can’t keep your arm up by yourself Elijah can help you.”

When Niklaus had done as asked Jeremy gently cleaned the wounds on his side, carefully pulling out the small pieces of wood from the scratches. When the cleaning was done, he softly patted the wounds dry and stepped back.

“Thank you.” Niklaus smiled softly as he got up from the stool, then he frowned. “What are you doing?”

Jeremy had packet away his supplies and was now taking of his shirt and folding it so he could lay it on the bed.

“You need blood, don’t you?” Jeremy asked as he walked over to Niklaus.

“Yeah.” Niklaus nodded hesitantly.

“Then you can have some of mine.” Jeremy offered his neck to the hybrid.

Niklaus pulled him closer by the hips and pressed his nose into Jeremys neck. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I trust you.” Jeremy smiled and stroked the back of Niklaus head.

That was all the encouragement Niklaus needed and he softly bit down. He felt how Jeremy tightened his grip on his hair and the moan that came out of Jeremys mouth was truly sinful. Niklaus moaned as he was finally able to taste Jeremys blood, it tasted like chocolate, darkness and something that was purely Jeremy. It was an odd combination but it made for a heady, heavenly taste.

Niklaus looked up when he heard a quiet groan and saw Elijah staring at them with lust blown eyes. He kept slowly drinking from Jeremy, he only pulled back when he felt Jeremys hold on his hair become weaker.

“Thank you.” Niklaus murmured quietly to Jeremy as he licked his neck clean. Then he took a small step back, bit into his own wrist and offered it to Jeremy. “Here.”

Jeremy smiled and started to drink the offered blood all the while his eyes were dropping. When the wound had healed, he pulled back slowly and smiled tiredly at both Niklaus and Elijah.

“Come, you can sleep in Niks bed for a while.” Elijah led him over to the bed and helped him lay down. “We need to talk to you about something important but that can wait until you have slept for a while.”

“Is Nik okay?” Jeremy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“He’s fine, all healed up.” Elijah smiled at the concern Jeremy always showed him and his family.

“Okay. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a while.” At the end of the sentence Jeremy was basically already asleep.

Niklaus and Elijah just sat on either side of Jeremy on the bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes. They hoped the talk about Jeremy being with the both of them would go well and that he wouldn’t be disgusted with them.

From what they had been told by Rebekah, Jeremy was attracted to both men and woman but that didn’t mean that he wanted or was attracted to Elijah and Niklaus.

“What did his blood taste like?” Elijah asked quietly while stroking a hand through Jeremys hair.

“Bliss.” Niklaus moaned almost silently. “That’s the best way that I can describe it.”

“The way he moaned when you bit him will forever be in my mind.” Elijah confessed and felt his cock stir slightly as he thought back.

“You are not alone in that brother.” Niklaus smiled and looked down at Jeremys sleeping from with love in his eyes. “He is one in a million.”

XOXOXOX

They had been on the road for an hour now and they were still going strong with their ‘Car’aoke. Right now, Damon and Reya were singing along to Highway to Hell by ACDC while Stefan was laughing in the backseat.

_“No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody’s gonna slow me down”_ Reya sang and did her best to dance in her seat.

_“Like a weal, gonna spin it_

_Nobody’s gonna mess me around”_ Damon continued with a big happy smile on his face.

_“Hey Satan, pied my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band”_ Reya threw a sour string at Stefan as he continued to laugh.

_“Hey mama, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!”_ Damon was tapping the weal in time with the music.

_“I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Don’t stop me_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway_

_Yeah, the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_And I'm going down_

_All the way_

_Whoa!_

_I'm on the highway to hell”_ Stefan joined the singing with Reya and Damon. He had never really been this happy since he was a kid and didn’t really understand how cruel his and Damons father was.

He also really liked how Reya and Damon took care of him and that might make him sound like a weakling but he didn’t care! Damon had always been more of a father to him than a brother and he guessed that the way Reya treated him was almost like a mother. He had never really had a mom, his having died in childbed when Stefan was born but if she was anything like Reya he would have loved her, unconditionally.

“Can we stop at the next gas station?” Reya asked and looked at them both. “I need to go to the bathroom and then I need more soda.”

“Sure, I need more bacon chips.” Damon turned and raised an eyebrow at Reya with a smirk. “Someone seems to have eaten mine.”

“Oops.” Reya smiled sheepishly.

“I didn't think you liked bacon chips?” Stefan asked her with a chuckle.

“I don’t!” Reya looked at him then she deflated a little. “Well, I didn’t before but these were really good.”

“Eh, I’ll just buy two bags this time.” Damon laughed and turned into a side road that led to the gas station.

“If you want to fill up the tank me and Stefan can go do the shopping.” Reya offered as Damon parked the car close to the gas pump.

“That works for me.” Damon agreed. “Can you buy me a coke?”

“I can even buy you four.” Reya smiled and grabbed Stefans arm as she made her way to the gas station.

As they walked into the store Reya waved kindly at the guy behind the counter and grabbed a basket. Reya didn’t notice the way the guy straightened up and looked at her but Stefan did. He moved closer to Reya as if to hide her with his presence.

“What snacks do you want?” Reya asked as she first put down two bags of bacon chips in the basket, then she started grabbing several bags of sour strings, sour patch kidz and sour skittles.

“You don’t happen to like sour things, do you?” Stefan asked sarcastically as he pulled down a bag of M&Ms.

“Nope, whatever gave you that idea?” Reya laughed brightly as they made their way to the soda.

Reya put two raspberry Fanta’s and four cokes in the basked then she turned towards Stefan. “What soda do you want?”

“Regular Fanta is fine.” Stefan commented then he laughed as Reya had to basically climb into to the fridge to get two regular Fanta’s.

“Oh, hush you.” Reya giggled as they made their way to the counter.

“Add the gas from pump two to the total.” Reya chirped happily as she put everything on the counter.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” The guy behind the counter, who’s nametag read Jake, asked with a smarmy smile.

“Shopping for road trip snacks.” Reya beamed, not even noticing that the guy was trying to flirt with her.

“So, where are you going?” Jake was completely ignoring Stefans presence.

“Georgia.” Reya bounced in place. “We are going to shop till we drop and then maybe, possibly, go to a bar for food and drink.”

“Where are you from?” Jake asked while staring at Reyas chest.

“Can we pay now?!” Stefan asked annoyed while glaring at Jake.

“Of course.” Jake didn’t even turn towards Stefan as he rattled out the full total of the snacks, soda and gas.

Stefan almost dragged Reya out of the store after she had paid, he was so close to ripping that guys throat out and it wasn’t because he was hungry!

“Can you take this to the car while I go to the bathroom?” Reya asked Stefan and held out one of the bags to him.

“Of course, but be careful.” Stefan took the bag with and uneasy smile.

“I’ll try not to drown or flush myself down the toilet.” Reya laughed and jogged towards the bathroom.

As she walked into the bathroom, she almost turned around to leave again. It was dirty and smelly. Reya hated to go to bathrooms like these but she knew she couldn’t just hold it in, that would just make her feel sick.

When she was done, she used paper to start the water so she could wash her hands. Reya decided then and there that they were going to stay in a hotel that had at least four stars when they got to Georgia.

Reya made her way back to the car to see both Damon and Stefan leaning against it and glaring at the store. She slowed down just so she could look at her boys and yes, they were hers. Stefan was someone she felt protective of and she wanted to take care of him even though she knew that he was at least a hundred and fifty years older than her.

And Damon? Well Reya couldn’t really name the feelings she had for Damon, but she always got butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her, she liked being near him and when he hugged her, she felt warm all over.

“You guys ready to go?” Reya asked as she made her way up to them.

“Of course, my lady, you chariot awaits.” Damon mock bowed and indicated towards his Camaro.

Stefan just snorted and got in the back as Reya laughed and opened the passenger side door and got in.

“On wards, to infinity and beyond!” Reya declared dramatically as Damon pulled away from the gas station.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**Until Next Time**

**And I know I’ve asked before but how do you all want me to handle Finn?**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	20. Passion and Georgia

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

__

_ Previously _

_Reya made her way back to the car to see both Damon and Stefan leaning against it and glaring at the store. She slowed down just so she could look at her boys and yes, they were hers. Stefan was someone she felt protective of and she wanted to take care of him even though she knew that he was at least a hundred and fifty years older than her._

_And Damon? Well Reya couldn’t really name the feelings she had for Damon, but she always got butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her, she liked being near him and when he hugged her, she felt warm all over._

_“You guys ready to go?” Reya asked as she made her way up to them._

_“Of course, may lady, you chariot awaits.” Damon mock bowed and indicated towards his Camaro._

_Stefan just snorted and got in the back as Reya laughed and opened the passenger side door and got in._

_“On wards, to infinity and beyond!” Reya declared dramatically as Damon pulled away from the gas station._

XOXOXOX

Jeremy slowly came awake with the feeling of a hand in his hair and a warm body pressed tightly to his side. He started to tense up until he took a deep breath and was calmed by the familiar scents of Elijah and Niklaus.

“Seems like someone is waking up.” Elijah chuckled quietly as Jeremy burrowed himself loser to Niklaus body.

“I'm warm and comfy, don’t wanna get up.” Jeremy mumbled sleepily.

“I brought food.” Elijah tried to tempt.

Hesitantly Jeremy slowly detangled himself from Niklaus and sat up with his back against the headboard while he rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes.

“It’s only a couple of sandwiches and a glass of water.” Elijah shrugged in embarrassment as he gave Jeremy the plate.

“Thank you!” Jeremy beamed at him.

“What’s up with you two?” Jeremy frowned at them after he had finished the first sandwich.

“What do you mean?” Niklaus tried to sound casual but he shifted in his seat.

“Well, you both seem to shift and look awkward and that’s not like you at all.” Jeremy looked at them in concern.

“It just we have something important to talk to you about but we don’t want to scare you or make you hate us.” Elijah said slowly.

“Okay, first of; there is nothing that can make me hate either of you.” Jeremy looked them both in the eyes earnestly. “And second; why would I ever be scared of you?”

“We want you.” Niklaus blurted out and then he blushed. “Sorry.” He mumbled embarrassed.

“While Niklaus could have said it differently he is correct.” Elijah smiled fondly at his brother.

“What do you two mean?” Jeremy asked uncertain but at the same time he had a small spark of hope growing in his chest.

“We are both very attracted to you and hold deep feelings of love for you.” Elijah stroked Jeremys cheek and then his thumb wandered down to stroke his bottom lip.

“Both of you?” Jeremy asked slowly as he looked between the brothers.

As both Elijah and Niklaus nodded in confirmation Jeremy felt the happiness expand like a balloon in his chest but then it deflated. He had feeling from them both, he knew that, and he did feel drawn to them, both emotionally and sexually. But he refused to choose between them.

“I want both of you, but I absolutely refuse to choose between you two.” Jeremy looked down sadly. “You are both amazing, I want you to know that. But if I choose one the other will be hurt and there might even be resentment and I refuse to come between you two. You are brothers, it’s supposed to be you two against the world, not against each other, and you should never let anyone come between that, least of all a potential lover.”

Elijah and Niklaus looked at Jeremy wide eyed, they were shocked that he cared so much about them that he would rather forsake his own happiness then make one of them sad.

Niklaus surged forward and pulled Jeremy into a passionate but soft kiss. “You are an amazing person.”

“You really are.” Elijah said as Niklaus pulled back and Elijah leaned forward and kiss Jeremy slowly.

“We have actually talked about that and you could have us both, if you wanted?” Elijah smiled softly.

“Both?” Jeremy asked slightly confused.

“Yeah, you would be with both of us.” Niklaus purred lowly in Jeremys ear. “We have talked about it and we have agreed to share you if it was okay with you.”

“I don’t want to be like my sister.” Jeremy mumbled sadly.

“How do you mean?” Elijah took Jeremys hand and stroked his thumb over the back.

“She was playing with two brothers in the future, leading them on and making them fight each other for her affections.” Jeremy confessed slowly. “I have helped Damon see what sort of person my sister is and hopefully he helped his younger brother but it was still a horrible thing for my sister to do to them.”

“You are not leading us on or making us fight Jeremy.” Elijah reassured him. “We have both agreed that you being with us both is better than we not having you at all.”

“I have never been with a man before.” Jeremy mumbled out with a blush.

“We promise to be heedful and to take this relationship, if you agree, at your pace.” Niklaus nuzzled into Jeremys neck. “And the one of us you let have you for the first time will be very careful.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that I will disappear and reaper at random intervals in your lives?” Jeremy was warming up to the idea but was still cautious.

“We will wait for you for a thousand years if we have to.” Elijah promised softly.

“Then I guess we can try at least.” Jeremy smiled bashfully at them through his lashes then he looked at them both sternly and said, “But if I ever see or find out that you two have fought over me, I will end this.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Elijah smiled and pulled Jeremy into a kiss.

Jeremy softly kissed back and slowly opened his mouth to Elijah when he licked Jeremys lower lip. It was like fireworks were going off behind his eyes and Jeremy moaned.

“Wow.” Jeremy breathed out when Elijah pulled back.

“Definitely wow.” Elijah agreed with a rough voice.

“My turn.” Niklaus smirked and pulled Jeremy into his lap and kissed him.

Niklaus kiss was harsher than Elijahs in a way. Were as Elijah kissed with a soft, deep passion that almost overwhelmed his senses and made him want to get lost in the sensations, Niklaus kissed with a powerful, domineering, all-consuming heat that made Jeremy want to submit.

Jeremy kept his eyes closed as he leaned back from Niklaus and tried to will his erection down. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the lust blown ones of both Niklaus and Elijah.

Somehow the three of them ended up cuddling on the bed with Jeremy in the middle while Jeremy told the brothers of his life in the future and they told him what he had missed in the last fifty-two years. They talked long into the night until they were all asleep, not knowing that that one decision had changed so much. Like ripples on a pond that one tiny agreement from Jeremy had bigger ripples the further out you got.

XOXOXOX

When Damon turned the car into the parking that belonged to the hotel they were going to stay at, both he and Stefan was laughing uproariously at Reya who was rapping along to Eminem’s ‘Big weenie’.

She wasn’t bad, per say, she was just doing the most hilarious facial expressions and over the top hand and arm gestures. Stefan just felt lucky that he didn’t technically have to breath as much as a human because if did he would have passed out by now.

As they got out of the car, still laughing but Reya had stopped singing, people looked at them as they made their way to the lobby of the hotel.

“One room with three beds please.” Damon smile at the receptionist was a bit forced.

“I'm sorry sir, we only have rooms with two queens or rooms with a king.” The receptionist looked apologetically at them.

“Then we’ll take a room with a king.” Reya decided for all of them and both Damon and Stefan sight in relief.

The couple behind the trio looked at them weirdly but the receptionist just smiled and asked if they wanted access to the spa & resort part of the hotel, which included a gym, five different pools and thirteen different saunas. They, of course, agreed in a heartbeat.

As Damon handled the payment and information, Reya and Stefan started to look around the lobby. It was very modern, with a bar just a couple of steps down and a restaurant to the left.

“Come on you two, we can explore later.” Damon called out to them as he made his way to the lift.

“We’re taking the lift?” Reya asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, we’re going to the top floor, I ordered us a suite.” Damon smiled brightly at them, then the smiled dimmed. “Or did you want something else?”

“No, no, no, it’s not that.” Reya reassured in a hurry then she haltingly tried to explain. “I…I…eh….have a…slight, itsy bitsy problem with…eh….elevators.”

“Why?” Stefan asked as he grabbed her hand.

“I got stuck alone in one when I was like six years old. It took them four hours to get me out of there.” Reya shuddered and gripped Stefans hand tightly.

“We can take the stairs.” Damon said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I need to learn sometime, right.” Reya said weakly. “But promise not to let go of my hands.”

“Promise.” Stefan smiled at her.

Damon nodded in agreement and took her hand and kissed the back of it.

For Reya the elevator ride was nerve-wracking, Damon and Stefan managed to keep her calm but she was still very happy when they could get off.

The room they were going to stay in was amazing; big open space with a wall of widows looking towards the horizon, the bed was placed so you could lie down and stare out of said windows. The bathroom was big enough for ten and the shower looked amazing!

Reya squealed and ran to jump on the bed and Stefan joined her as Damon laughed at them both.

“So what do you guys want to do while we are here?” Damon asked as he places his and Stefans bags on the floor.

“Shopping and food and spa and go drinking at a bar and maybe dancing.” Reya rambled excitedly.

“I don’t think we can do everything at the same time, Reya.” Stefan laughed brightly.

“How about we go shopping today then, when we feel done, we can find a restaurant to eat at and later tonight or tomorrow, depending on when we get back, we can check out the spa?” Damon offered with a thoughtful look on his face. “And then we can go drinking and dancing tomorrow night?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Reya jumped up from the bed and almost fell as she stumbled, luckily Damon managed to catch her. “Thanks.” She blushed and smiled at him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

The rest of the weekend went by in a haze of happiness and laughter for all three of them. Reya had managed to talk Damon into buying eyeliner because ‘his eyes would so totally look gorgeous with eyeliner’ and she wasn’t wrong.

Stefan had found and bought three journals in different colors, somehow managing to find colors to match his, Damons and Reyas eyes respectively. Reya had even given him several pens in different colors, that all of them where glittery didn’t matter. Stefan had decided that as long as Damon and Reya accepted him for who he was as a person no one else’s opinion really mattered.

Damon had bought a lot of soft t-shirts, he needed to stock up because most of the ones he owned he had to throw away due to the blood stains, but if he was being honest, he mostly bought them incase Reya raided his wardrobe. He was also very proud of himself that he managed to convince Reya to buy a small sexy blood red dress that made his cock stir in his jeans and drool collect in his mouth.

There were only two incident that but a bit of a dampener on their weekend and that was when they had gone out to a bar to get a couple of drinks and do some dancing. The first was when a woman had done some very hands on flirting with Stefan, which had freaked him out almost giving him a panic attack. Reya had gone on the defensive and ripped that bitch in pieces with her words alone.

The second incident was a couple of guys tried to corner Reya on the way back from the bathroom. The leader had her pushed up against a wall with his hands under her skirt while his friends looked on, jeered and laughed. Damon had been there faster than anyone could say oops and…well let’s just say that most of them did not make it home that night. Even Stefan didn’t feel guilty about it.

When Sunday arrived and the exhausted trio came back to the boarding house after their fun filled weekend the only thing they had the energy to do was brush their teeth and fall into a big cuddle pile on the bed.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**Until Next Time**

**And I know I’ve asked before but how do you all want me to handle Finn?**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	21. A very good Morning and bathroom matts

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

__

_ Previously _

_There were only two incident that but a bit of a dampener on their weekend and that was when they had gone out to a bar to get a couple of drinks and do some dancing. The first was when a woman had some very hands on flirting with Stefan, which had freaked him out almost giving him a panic attack. Reya had gone on the defensive and ripped that bitch in pieces with her words alone._

_The second incident was a couple of guys tried to corner Reya on the way back from the bathroom. The leader had her pushed up against a wall with his hands under her skirt while his friends looked on, jeered and laughed. Damon had been there faster than anyone could say oops and…well let’s just say that most of them did not make it home that night. Even Stefan didn’t feel guilty about it._

_When Sunday arrived and the exhausted trio came back to the boarding house after their fun filled weekend the only thing they had the energy to do was brush their teeth and fall into a big cuddle pile on the bed._

XOXOXOX

Jeremy woke up to kisses placed on the back of his neck. He moaned and snuggled closer to the chest he was laying on which rumbled as he heard Elijah chuckle.

“Wake up, my love.” Nik coxed. “I want to say good bye before I leave.”

“You’re leaving?” Jeremy sat up and turned towards him.

“Yes, it seems like Rebekah hasn’t come back yet and I need to go and bring her home.” Nik chuckled. “Alexander and her are breaking the courting rules.”

“Okay, but don’t be too hard on her.” Jeremy smiled and gave him a shy peck on the lips.

“I demand a proper kiss!” Nik said as Jeremy leaned away and pulled him back into a hot, filthy kiss that left Jeremy breathless. “I shall see you later, my love.”

“His not going to stop the courting, is he?” Jeremy asked Elijah softly after Niklaus had left.

“No, he’s just going to embarrass her a little.” Elijah chuckled and pulled Jeremy into his laps so he was straddling Elijahs thighs.

“Oh.” Jeremy breathed out as he felt Elijahs erection poking his ass. He experimentally ground down and felt heat pool in his stomach at the moan Elijah let out.

Elijah grabbed Jeremys hips as Jeremy started to move a little in his lap, guiding his movements until they were both moaning and panting together. Elijah kissed him with so much passion that Jeremy couldn’t do anything but moan and kiss back.

“Lijah.” Jeremy gasped as Elijah rubbed his nipple, who knew that they were so sensitive.

“Does it feel good?” Elijah started to suck on Jeremys left nipple as he pinched the right one.

“Oh god!” Jeremy threw his head back and ground down harder on Elijahs cock. “Please!”

“Can I?” Elijah asked as he placed his hand at the edge of Jeremys pants.

“Yes.” Jeremy blushed as he agreed quietly.

Elijah pulled Jeremys pants down to his thighs and then he took of his own shirt and freed his cock from his pants.

Jeremy slowly reached out to touch Elijahs penis with soft fingers. Elijah moaned and twitched at the uncertain, explorative touch.

“Scoot up a little, like this.” Elijah pulled Jeremy higher on his thighs so their cocks were touching and both of them moaned.

Jeremy stared to slowly move his hips back and forth to get friction between them. The only sounds in the room where moans, groans and panting breaths as they got closer and closer to climax.

The thing that pushed Jeremy off the edge was when Elijah slowly inserted a finger into his ass. Jeremy stiffened as he came and bit into Elijahs shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood which in turn made Elijah come with a loud moan.

The sat there panting for a while until Jeremy pulled away from Elijahs neck. “Sorry for biting you.”

“You can bite me anytime.” Elijah said with a heated look.

Jeremy blushed and looked down. He saw his and Elijahs come mixing on Elijahs stomach and got curious. He slowly dragged his finger through the mess and brought it up to his mouth and as he sucked it clean Elijah moaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Sorry.” Jeremy murmured when he pulled his finger out of his mouth and dragged it through the come again and stuck it into his mouth, he kinda liked the salty, tangy almost coppery taste. He wondered if the coppery taste came from Elijah being a vampire or if all come tasted like this.

“You like the taste?” Elijah asked as he rubbed up and down Jeremys thighs.

“Uh-huh.” Jeremy nodded as he kept cleaning the come from Elijahs stomach.

“You can have it direct from the source next time.” Elijah smirked heatedly. “But now we have to get up and get some actual food into you.”

“Okay.” Jeremy smiled and started to get off Elijahs lap but not before Elijah and kissed him again. Then he slapped Jeremy lightly on the ass as they both got up to get dressed.

When they made their way into the kitchen Kol was sitting there smirking at them. “Had a good start on the day, then?”

“Are you jealous?” Elijah asked while Jeremy laughed and blushed.

“While I do admit that Jeremy is quite beautiful I sadly, or luckily depending on how you look at it, feel no sexual attraction towards him.” Kol shrugged.

“So, you don’t have anyone you are interested in, then?” Jeremy asked to steer the conversation in another direction than his and Elijahs morning activity.

“Not at the moment.” Kol stated. “I haven’t really found someone I like enough to spend time with. Sex is another thing entirely.”

The door slammed open, interrupting what Jeremy was going to say.

“You are such an annoying little shit.” Rebekah complained loudly as she stormed into the kitchen with a grinning Niklaus following her.

“But, dear little sister, you were breaking the courting rules and it is my duty as your older brother to protect your virtue.” Niklaus smirked devilishly ad walked over to kiss Jeremy.

“Wait a minute.” Kol said shocked as he looked at Jeremy. “Didn’t you just spend the morning moaning like a pleasure slave for Elijah?”

“Did you now?” Niklaus asked mischievously as he pulled back from the kiss. “Was it good?”

“Yes, it was.” Jeremy answered confidently even as he blushed.

“You are not mad?!” Kol faltered like his whole world view was standing on its head.

“When me and Nik found out that we both had feeling for Jeremy we decided to share him.” Elijah informed his siblings. “With Jeremys permission, of course.”

Jeremy started to laugh at the look on Kols face, he had blue screened, to use a future reference. He then went to make lunch for himself and the Mikaelson siblings as they continued to banter with each other.

XOXOXOX

Monday morning dawned bright and early for Damon, with Stefan snuggled in his arms and Reya singing in the shower. From what he could hear she was singing _Walking on Sunshine_ and he had to smile. He and his brother were getting back the closeness they had when they were human and he got to spend time with an amazing woman that made him feel accepted for himself, murderous parts and all. Yeah, life was good.

Stefan started to stir just as Reya shut off the shower, still humming. When she walked into the room after around fifteen minutes, Stefan was completely awake but had refused to move from Damons arms.

“I have decided that I'm getting you a new bathroom mat.” Reya declared as she walked over to Damons wardrobe.

“Oh?” Damon asked intrigued.

“Yeah, I'm getting you one of those white bathroom mats that turns red when it gets wet, so it looks like blood.” Reya sniggered as she put on one of Damons dark blue button up shirts over her black tank top and white skinny jeans.

“That would be a really fitting bathroom mat.” Stefan chuckled. “Especially for Damon.”

“I know, right?!” Reya beamed. “By the way, Stefan, are you going to school today?”

“Yeah I was thinking about it.” Stefan said as he stretched. The weekend away with Reya and his brother had made him feel more confident in himself. “Why do you ask?”

“Could you give me a ride to the Gilbert house? I need to talk to Jenna.” Reya asked.

“Why do you need to talk to her?” Damon asked. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I was actually thinking she might be able to help Stefan.” Reya admitted softly.

“Help me how?” Stefan sat up and looked at her.

“Did you know that she’s studying psychology? And I thought that maybe she could help you work through everything that has happen with both Kathrine and now Elena.” Reya told them, then she hastily added to Stefan. “It is, of course, completely up to you.”

“I don’t know.” Stefan mumbled and looked at Damon for guidance.

“I think it would help but you don’t have to.” Damon hugged him close.

“If you want, I can just talk to her about it and you can decide later?” Reya came over and hugged him to.

“Okay.” Stefan agreed quietly.

“Stefan.” Reya looked him seriously in the eyes. “It’s okay to not be okay.”

“But…” Stefan protested weakly.

“She’s right Stef.” Damon agreed. “I’ll love you no matter what.”

The three of them spent some more time cuddling on the bed until it was time for Stefan and Reya to go and as they walked through the door Damon called out to Stefan.

“Remember that you can call me any time during the day, no matter what I'm doing I’ll answer.” Damon reassured his baby brother and Stefan smiled back, relived.

Something Reya had noticed since Elena had hurt Stefan so badly he almost desiccated, was that when he was with her or Damon, he almost seems to grow younger, more innocent. She wondered if it was the trauma he suffered or if it was just him feeling comfortable and safe enough with her and Damon to be himself.

**A/N: Another chapter, yay!**

**And, le gasp, there was smut in it :O**

**I hoped you liked it :)**

**And I know I’ve asked before but how do you all want me to handle Finn?**

**Until Next Time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	22. Blow Jobs and Ice-cream

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

__

_ Previously _

_“Stefan.” Reya looked him seriously in the eyes. “It’s okay to not be okay.”_

_“But…” Stefan protested weakly._

_“She’s right Stef.” Damon agreed. “I’ll love you no matter what.”_

_The three of them spent some more time cuddling on the bed until it was time for Stefan and Reya to go and as they walked through the door Damon called out to Stefan._

_“Remember that you can call me any time during the day, no matter what I'm doing I’ll answer.” Damon reassured his baby brother and Stefan smiled back, relived._

_Something Reya had noticed since Elena had hurt Stefan so badly, he almost desiccated was that when he was with her or Damon, he almost seems to grow younger, more innocent. She wondered if it was the trauma he suffered or if it was just him feeling comfortable and safe enough with her and Damon to be himself._

XOXOXOX

After lunch Nik asked if Jeremy wanted to take a walk in the woods with him. Jeremy, of course, agreed with a smile and together they walked out of the back door.

Nik didn’t wait too long after they had gone far enough from the village to not be seen to wrap his arm around Jeremy and pull him close.

“Do you know how good you smelled when I got home?” Nik breathed in deeply from Jeremys neck with a moan. “Like sex and pleasure and blood.”

“Nik.” Jeremy moaned softly.

Nik pushed Jeremy against a tree and kissed him deeply while Jeremy wrapped his legs around Niks waist and submitted to the kiss. The act of just letting go and allowing Nik or even Elijah all the power over him gave Jeremy a rush of pleasure that made him tingle all over.

“I want to taste you.” Nik growled. “Can I?”

“You don’t have to ask to feed on me.” Jeremy smiled and tilted his head to the side exposing his neck.

“Oh, how innocent you are.” Nik chuckled lowly, making Jeremy shivered. “Not that kind of tasting, love.”

“Huh?” Jeremy asked slowly as Nik let him down.

“If you tell me to stop, I will, but will you trust me to taste you in the way I want?” Nik looked Jeremy deeply in the eye.

“Okay.” Jeremy agreed and leaned back against the tree.

When Nik slowly sank to his knees, Jeremy understood what he meant and moaned as his hips twitched.

After Nik had pulled Jeremys pants down to the middle of his thigh, he pressed his face into the base of Jeremys cock and breathed in the smell that was purely Jeremy. He slowly licked a strip from base to tip before he took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

“Holy…” Jeremy grabbed Niks head, not to force anything, just to have something to hold on to. It went quickly after that and Jeremy tried to warn Nik that he was about to come but Nik just redoubled his effort.

“NIK!!!!” Jeremy screamed as he came in Niks mouth.

Nik stood up sensually and kissed Jeremy, showing Jeremys come into his own mouth while doing it. Jeremy moaned and sucked on Niks tongue to get it all.

“Seems like Elijah was telling the truth.” Nik said with a deep drawl as he pulled back from Jeremy. “You do like the taste quite a bit.”

“Yes.” Jeremy mumbled with a blush, licking come from the corner of his mouth as he pulled up and fastened his pants.

“Do you want me to…” Jeremy indicated at the bulge in Niks pants.

Before Nik could answer they heard a branch snap and Belladonna and Rosalie tumbled out of the bushes.

“What are you two doing?” Klaus asked dangerously, because now he was Klaus, all danger, murder, torture and mayhem. While Nik was sweet, caring, protective and mischievous.

“We saw what you two were doing.” Belladonna stuttered out.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Klaus smirked with murder in his eyes.

“We will tell everyone in town.” Rosalie said and gained a triumphant look in her eyes as she turned to Niklaus. “Unless you ask my father for my hand in marriage.”

“You want do blackmail me into marriage?” Klaus sneered.

“Do it or everyone in town will know about what happened here before sundown.” Rosalie looked so smug.

“I would run if I were you.” Jeremy told them as he leaned casually against the tree. “You see, Nik hasn’t eaten anything today and I bet he is getting hungry by now.”

“What are you talking about?” Rosalie sneered.

Belladonna huffed. “What has that got to do with us?”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Jeremy smirked at them.

As they looked from Jeremy to Klaus, they saw his eyes turn dark blood red with veins forming beneath his eyes.

“What are you?” Belladonna breathed out in fear.

“Death.” Klaus said and attacked them.

Rosalie didn’t even have a chance to scream before her voice box was crushed as Klaus drained her. Belladonna was frozen at first but when Klaus dropped Rosalie’s dead body to the ground carelessly, she screamed and tried to run.

She didn’t get far before Klaus was on her and savagely tearing into her neck. As he was finishing Jeremy came over to him and touched his shoulder.

“Feel better?” Jeremy asked with a smirk, then he moaned as Nik kissed him. The kiss was filthy, with half of Niks face covered in blood that also got into Jeremys mouth, but still Jeremy moaned and kissed back just as fiercely.

“We need to get rid of the bodies.” Jeremy said as he resultantly pulled back from Nik.

“That’s an easy fix.” Nik smirked and speed away with the bodies. When he came back around fifteen minutes later, he had blood all over instead of just his face and chest.

“What did you do?” Jeremy chuckled.

“I ripped the bodies apart and threw away the pieces in different places.” Nik stated proudly.

“Let’s go back home, I want to cuddle.” Jeremy grabbed Niks hand with a smile and started to drag him towards town.

“Anything you wish, my love.” Nik laughed and picked Jeremy up so he could run them home so no one would see him covered in blood.

The only sign that someone had been in that spot today was a few blood drops on the ground and Jeremys laughter echoing through the trees.

XOXOXOX

Reya had been talking with Jenna for around two hours, never mentioning any names or specifics, when her phone rang.

“Yellow.” Reya answered cheerfully with a smile. Then the smiled fell of her face and she started to get up and put on her shoes as quickly as possible. “Stefan, I need you to breath baby boy, just breath.”

She quickly turned to Jenna and asked quietly. “Can I borrow your car and leave it at the school?”

Jenna, who was a very smart cookie, gave her the car keys without hesitation and told her to give them to Alaric so he could bring her car back.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible, baby, and I’ll stay on the line talking to you if you want.” Reya smiled gratefully at Jenna and was out the door. “Or you could call Damon.”

Reya didn’t know how many laws she broke getting to the school in the time she did but she didn’t care, her first and only priority was to get to Stefan! She stopped the car, threw it into park, pulled out the key and rushed to were Stefan had said he was.

She slowed down as she got to the men’s bathroom at the back of the school and felt like she could breathe easier when she noticed that the rest of the student body was in class.

“Stefan, baby boy, you there?” Reya asked quietly as she knocked softly on the door. Then before she knew it, she had Stefan in her arms with his face buried in her neck as he tried his best to breathe through the panic.

“Shh, I got you baby.” Reya kept muttering sweet nothings in his ear as she stroked his back.

“Thank you.” Stefan muttered as he pulled back from her neck around ten minutes later after he managed to calm down.

“Anytime.” Reya smiled softly and dried the tears from his cheeks gently.

“Can we get out of here?” Stefan shivered in her arms.

“Of course.” Reya agreed immediately. “I just need to drop of the car keys with Alaric but you can go wait in your car if you want.”

Stefan just shook his head and gripped her hand tightly. She smiled and squeezed his hand in reassures and led him through the corridor to Alarics class room.

“As we go in there just pretend that you are made of stone and know that I will not let anyone or anything hurt you.” Reya smiled at him than arranged her face into a haughty indifferent mask and smirked when she saw Stefan copy her.

Then she marched in in the middle of Alarics lecture, still holding Stefans hand, and walked straight up to Alaric, showing the keys at him. “Jenna wanted you to take her car home later.”

Reya could hear the whispered conversations but not what they said but from the way Stefans hand tightened on her she could guess.

“Eh…” Alaric looked between her and the keys.

“I parked in front of the school, if you get a ticket for that tell Jenna to send me the bill.” Reya sneered at the teenagers that was staring at her and Stefan, then she turned on her heel and walked out with Stefan following.

She didn’t drop her mask until her and Stefan was in his car and she was pulling out of the school parking lot.

“Are you okay?” Reya asked Stefan softly.

“Not really, but I will be.” Stefan grabbed her hand again.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Reya coxed gently.

“I saw Elena and she smirked at me and then she slid her hand along my chest.” Stefan shuddered again. “After that I bolted to the bathroom and called you.”

“What do you want to do now?” Reya squeezed Stefans hand. “We can go home to Damon or we can go shopping or just drive around.”

“I sort of want to go shopping, to get my mind on other things, but I also want Damon to.” Stefan mumbled. “No, I NEED Damon to.”

“So, let’s call him and we can all go shopping and maybe get ice-cream.” Reya gave a loud moan as she said ice-cream. “I could really go for ice-cream right now.”

Stefan actually giggled as he pulled out his phone to call Damon.

“Baby brother!” Came Damons voice from the speaker on Stefans phone. “What can I do for ya?”

“Can you meet me and Reya at the ice-cream at the mall?” Stefan smiled. “Reya seems to be craving.”

“But I can’t decide if I want pistachio or vanilla or watermelon or rainbow or…” Reya interjected and started to list all of her favorite ice-creams.

“You could always choose on of each.” Damon laughed. “Is it okay if I bring Klaus and Elijah?”

“That’s up to Stefan.” Reya wiggled her eyebrows at the phone like Damon could see her.

“First of Reya; Damon can’t see the way you are looking at him.” Stefan laughed. “And second; Yeah, sure bring them as long as they promise no negativity.”

“No negativity, got it.” Damon chuckled. “We’ll see you at the ice-cream place in thirty minutes or there about.”

“See ya!” Reya called as Stefan hung up.

“Do you really think I could get one of each ice-cream flavor?” Reya asked with big shining eyes.

“Definitely.” Stefan smiled and started to laugh as Reya whooped in excitement. If she was this happy and hyper now, he wondered how she would be after all the ice-cream.

**A/N: Another chapter, yay!**

**And, le gasp, there was smut in this one to :O**

**I hoped you liked it :)**

**And I know I’ve asked before but how do you all want me to handle Finn?**

**Until Next Time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	23. Death and Poems

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

**And my computer crashed and I lost all the work I had done on my fanfictions. On this story I had already written two chapters so it’s not a really big loss but it made me sad! But the chapters all just went poof :(**

**So it might take me some time between updates, I'm sorry :C**

After Nik and Jeremy finally made it back home and Nik had taken a bath to get rid of all the blood, Jeremy Nik and Elijah laid cuddling on Elijahs bed. They were alone in the house; Rebekah having gone to spend time with Alexander and Kol running a few towns over to be able to go on a bit of a killing spree after feeling bored and jittery for a while.

Jeremy had pulled out a small sketch pad and a couple of pencils from his backpack and was drawing a picture of a shirtless Nik covered in blood and standing on two female corpses. Nik had walked over to his own room to find his own drawing material which he hadn’t used in years.

“You are really talented.” Elijah purred into Jeremys neck as he laid soft kisses there. “You really capture the look in Niklaus eyes.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy smiled slightly and kept drawing but after a while the kisses became to distracting and he put the sketch pad and pens away so he could turn around and kiss Elijah properly.

The Jeremy got an idea and smirked, he pulled back slightly, bit his tongue until he could feel his mouth fill with blood and then he kissed Elijah again.

Elijah moaned and pulled Jeremy closer when he felt the blood fill his mouth and he shifted his hips. The he bit his own tongue to share his blood with Jeremy.

They kept on swapping blood filled kisses for a while and things where heating up when Niklaus barged in with a loud, “We have a problem!”

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked as he turned to look at Nik.

“Three of the daggers are missing.” Nik looked at Elijah who paled. “The only one we have left is the one in Finn.”

“Who could have taken them?” Elijah got up from the bed.

“Who had been in this house and doesn’t like vampire?” Nik asked like it was obvious.

“Alexander.” Elijah cursed.

“Yes, and Rebekah hasn’t gotten home yet and it’s almost dawn.” Nik said gravely.

“What are you talking about?” Jeremy looked between his two…lovers?

Nik turned towards him and quickly explained about the with oak tree, it’s ash and the daggers.

“So, we need to save Rebekah.” Jeremy said like it was obvious. “What about Kol?”

“Shit, how are we going to get Kol back here and rescue Rebekah at the same time?” Nik started to pace.

“I have an idea.” Jeremy stood up and started to strap his throwing knifes and daggers on. “Elijah runs as fast as he can to get Kol while Nik and I go and get Rebekah.”

“It is the most logical plan but I don’t want you in danger.” Elijah stepped up to Jeremy and kissed him softly.

“I won’t be in any danger, Nik will protect me.” Jeremy smiled at them both. “I'm just mostly going to search for Rebekah while Nik kills the ones responsible.”

“I love you.” Elijah breathed out and then he was gone.

“Let’s do this.” Jeremy smirked at Nik.

The fight was a bit of a blur to Jeremy, they had gone in to Alexanders house to see him and his warrior friends, who called themselves ‘The Five’, waiting for them. Nik started to dispatch them one after the other as Jeremy ran off to find Rebekah.

He found her in Alexanders bedroom with a dagger stuck in her heart and skin gray and desiccated. Jeremy gently pulled the dagger out and waited for her to wake up. As he waited the fight had moved into the bedroom but there was only three of the five left, but they were quickly taken care off.

Elijah and Kol ran into the room but by then everything was already over.

“Aww I missed all the fun.” Kol pouted.

“I’ll leave some of them alive next time, little brother.” Nik smirked.

“You better.” Kol mocked glared.

“Shhh, it’s okay, little sister, everything will be okay.” Elijah whispered as he pulled a crying Rebekah into his arm. “He didn’t deserve you anyway.”

They were all about to leave when they heard a grunt from Jeremy. As one the Mikaelsons turned towards him to see one of the daggers sticking out of his chest.

Niklaus roared in raged and ripped the head of the warrior who had thrown the dagger clean off and then he managed to catch Jeremy before he hit the floor.

“Jeremy…” Nik whimpered.

“Here.” Elijah bit into and shoved it into Jeremys mouth but it was already to late. The dagger had nicked his heart and he died before Elijah had even managed to bite his wrist.

Nik screamed in absolute agony and Elijah wailed as his heart broke into a thousand sharp pieces that cut him deeper with every breath. Kol and Rebekah cried in each other’s arms and tried to hold the other tighter.

Nik carefully picked Jeremy up and ran home, he gently placed him on his bed and crawled in beside him. Elijah crawled in on the other side while Rebekah and Kol crawled in beside their brothers.

None of them had any idea how long they laid there but it was at least several hours because the sun was high in the sky. Nik and Elijah tried to find the will to move but it all seemed so useless now, like the world had lost it’s light.

Then Jeremy sat up with a gasp and a pained whine.

XOXOXOX

“Back to what I was saying before Stefan called; I'm fine with you both being with Jeremy but if you hurt him in anyway, I don’t care who the fuck you are,” Damon growled at Klaus and Elijah after he had hung up the phone after talking to Stefan and Reya. “I will hunt you to the edge of the earth and beyond and when I find you, I will torture you into insanity. We clear?”

“We understand.” Elijah quickly spoke up before Klaus could say something to ruin everything.

“So, you two want to go to the ice-cream place?” Damon smiled at them like he hadn’t just threatened them.

“Sure, why not mate.” Klaus shrugged.

When Damon and the Mikaelson brothers arrived at the ice-cream place Reya and Stefan were sitting at a table with a bowl of ice-cream each. Stefan was leaning against Reyas side like a young child would do with their parents and Damon knew, just instinctually knew, that something had happened at school.

“Hello little brother.” Damon said quietly to Stefan as he sat down close to Stefans free side.

“Day.” Stefan murmured back and grabbed Damons hand under the table.

“Hey Reya.” Damon smiled at Reya.

“Shark.” Reya beamed back and Damon laughed.

“Niklaus, Elijah.” She nodded at the originals with a smile.

“Reya, Stefan, it’s good to see you both again.” Elijah greeted while Klaus asked. “Shark?”

“Likewise.” Reya said as she put a spoon of multicolored ice-cream in her mouth, when she swallowed, she explained. “And I have gone around and greeted people with ‘Haj/Hi’ which means shark in Swedish, so me, Jeremy and Damon thought it would be funny if the three of us kept saying ‘Shark’ to each other instead of hi.”

“Huh.” Klaus smiled with a raised eyebrow. Then when Reya got a look on her face that almost screamed that she wanted to squeal, you know, like a three-year-old on Christmas, he asked. “What?”

“Your dimples are adorable. I almost want to pinch your cheeks.” Reya beamed at him as he blushed and the others started to laugh.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, laughing, telling stories and eating ice-cream. As time passed Stefan got quieter and Reya decided to do something that she and Jeremy had taught Damon, it would just be a lot more fun with two originals at the table, one of them being part wolf.

( _Reya_ , **Damon**.)

_“Are you there, dear wolf?”_ Reya asked softly.

**“I am, little lamb”** Damon caught on quickly and said this in a deep growling voice.

_“Are you sad?”_

**“I am.”**

_“What does it feel like?”_

**“A long hunt with no kill.”** Damon paused for a few seconds before continuing. **“How old are we lamb?”**

_“Older than those whose footsteps are long vanished.”_

**“Many years.”**

_“I remember them all…”_

**“How long will we be together?”**

_“Forever more.”_ Reya kept her voice light and soft.

**“Never one…”**

_“Without the other. Never one…”_

**“Without the other.”** Damon took a deep breath. **“Have they forgotten us yet, little lamb?”**

_“All still know us, though they try to forget.”_ Reya turned her voice a little bit threatening. _“Soon…we will remind them. All will know us…in time. What does all stories have in common, dear wolf?”_

**“They end.”** Damons voice turned vaguely exited. **“Lamb, tell me a story.”**

_“There was once a pale man with dark hair, who was very lonely.”_

**“Why was it lonely?”**

_“All things must meet this man, so…”_ Neither Reya or Damon had noticed the crowd that gathered around their table to listen to them speaking. _“…They shunned him.”_

**“Did he…chase them all?”**

_“He took an axe and split himself in two. Right, down, the middle.”_

**“So, he would always have a friend?”**

_“So, he would always have a friend.”_

**“I see water!”**

_“They are called tears.”_

**“Is this what it feels like to end?”** Damon made his voice a tiny bit sad.

_“I do not know, for this is not our end.”_ Reya almost sounded reassuring.

**“Do others come back?”**

_“Those who do, wish they hadn’t. All life is temporary. All things, great and small…”_

**“Die!”**

_“There are so many ways to die…The only true death is to never live.”_

**“Is it time?”**

_“We will soon awaken from this pale slumber.”_ Reya hummed softly. _“We are not dreams. We are the waking. All things linger…”_

**“In our shadow.”**

_“Life is ours…”_

**“To end! None can hide.”**

_“Though many try. Those who run from death…stood still in life. They laugh.”_

**“And scream.”**

_“And dance.”_

**“And flee. They race from us.”**

_“Only to find us sooner.”_

**“They know we’ll come.”**

_“Yet they are never prepared… Treasure your final moments.”_

**“We know your name.”**

_“We have always known it. All your life has led to this moment.”_

**“It’s heart beats fast now.”**

_“It knows… Beauty fades…that is why it is beautiful. Tomorrow is a hope, never a promise. Your time has come.”_

**“Ready or not.”**

_“A fine life reaches its conclusion. When you see us,”_

**“It’s too late. No match for us!”**

_“Few are, dear wolf.”_ Reya paused to take a breath. _“I wonder how they see me…?”_

**“Ashes on wool.”** Damon smirked. **“What sound do they make?”**

_“Feathers falling on fresh snow. How does hunger feel?”_

**“Always there.”**

_“Peacefully they go.”_

**“Hungry, we follow.”**

_“If it draws breath,”_

**“It meets us.”**

_“Go easily.”_

**“No! Thrash, flee! Run, if you can! Who’s next?”**

_“Everyone. Every life,”_

**“Ends with us.”**

_“How one dies shows how one lived.”_

**“They struggle, good.”** Damon sounded satisfied. **“This next one will be easy.”**

_“And if not?”_

**“More fun.”**

_“Embracing life means accepting death. Hush now, rest. Depart in peace. Return to nothing. Time to,”_

**“End this! Lamb calls,”**

_“Wolf strikes! And everywhere lamb went…”_

**“Wolf was sure to follow. And everywhere lamb went…”**

_“Wolf was sure to follow.”_ Reya finished softly.

Everything was quiet and then the crowed burst out in thunderous applause. Both Reya and Damon looked up in shock, when had everyone gathered there?

Around forty-five minutes later they had finally managed to get back to their cars. And Damon looked at his brother and Reya, “I’ll drive these two home and then I’ll stop for food on the way back, what do you want to eat?”

“Pizza!” Stefan and Reya chorused.

“I should of known.” Damon chuckled. “I already know what Stefan wants, but what about you, Reya?”

“Meat and peperoni.” Reya beamed at him, then she turned towards the Mikaelsons. “Thank you for this afternoon.”

“We should be thanking you.” Elijah kissed the back of her hand, then he smirked. “That dialog poem was beautiful and oddly fitting.”

“We’ll see you at home.” Reya smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek. Then she and Stefan got into Stefans car and drove off.

Damon was a little slower getting in his car, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach under control.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**I don’t own the poem in this chapter!**

**If you’re curious of the poem that Reya and Damon are reciting it’s called _The Wolf and The Lamb – Kindred Voices_ and you can find it here: <https://youtu.be/r_PamAugaf0>**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	24. Cursed Dreams

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

__

_ Previously _

_“Meat and peperoni.” Reya beamed at him, then she turned towards the Mikaelsons. “Thank you for this afternoon.”_

_“We should be thanking you.” Elijah kissed the back of her hand, then he smirked. “That dialog poem was beautiful and oddly fitting.”_

_“We’ll see you at home.” Reya smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek. Then she and Stefan got into Stefans car and drove off._

_Damon was a little slower getting in his car, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach under control._

XOXOXOX

Jeremy didn’t know where he was as he sat up with a pained gasp. He knew the feeling of having died and come back but the last thing he remembered was Niks angry roar and Elijahs devastated eyes.

“Jeremy?” A small voice asked from his left.

“Lijah.” Jeremy smiled softly at one part of his soul.

“How?” Nik, the other part of his soul, asked.

Jeremy looked down at his hand with a relived look and breathed out. “It worked.”

“What worked?!” Rebekah called out in frustration, hiding her pain and relief.

“One of my ancestors was a genius when it came to inventions and created a lot of different things to help him in his hunt for vampires.” Jeremy explained slowly. “One of his inventions is this,” He held up his hand and showed of his Gilbert ring. “It was said to afford the wearer protection against supernatural death.”

“What do you mean ‘said to’?” Elijah asked with an edge to his voice.

“Well…” Jeremy squirmed. “No one knew if it actually worked.”

“You didn’t know if it WORKED?!” Nik roared, pain, fear and worry mixed in his voice.

“It’s not like I’ve died before!” Jeremy defended but froze. “Well…”

“What did you just realize?” Kol asked.

“There was this one time where a vampire might have broken my neck.” Jeremy said but it came out a bit like a question.

“And where is that vampire now?” Elijah growled dangerously.

“Damon killed him.” Jeremy declared and he technically wasn’t lying. While Damon had broken his neck, he wasn’t the same vampire anymore so if you looked at it from that point of view, Damon had killed the vampire that broke Jeremys neck.

“I would really like to meat this Damon.” Kol smiled.

“Yeah, Damon is awesome.” Jeremy smiled. “He might be young in vampire standards, only being around 150, but many vampires older than him respect and fear him.”

“Why is that?” Nik asked as he pulled Jeremy into his lap, needing to feel that he was real and alive. He nodded at Elijah as he scooted closer to him and Jeremy.

“Damon has the ability to use Old Magiks.” Jeremy smirked, proud of his older brother.

“He can?” Kol sounded awed, then he looked at Jeremy hopefully. “Do you think he would teach me?”

“I don’t see why not.” Jeremy shrugged with a smile. “I will even put in a good word for you.”

“Thank you!” Kol almost squealed.

“I haven’t done anything yet.” Jeremy laughed. “And you do know you’ll have to wait around 700 years, give or take a couple of decades, before you will be able to meet him, right?”

“Something to look forward to then.” Kol was beaming and the rest of his siblings smiled, they hadn’t seen Kol this happy in a long, long time.

They continued to spend time on the bed just cuddling and laughing while the Mikaelson siblings reassured themselves that Jeremy was alive. Suddenly Nik stiffened and flinched away from something on his left.

“You okay Nik?” Jeremy asked softly.

“Yeah, yeah, I just thought I saw… Never mind.” Nik hugged Jeremy tighter.

“Jeremy, I want to ask something from you but I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.” Elijah murmured slightly hesitant.

“Ask away.” Jeremy pecked him on the lips with a smile.

“I want you to drink a glass of our blood every morning.” Elijah almost begged. “That way if something does happen, we will never have to worry about losing you.”

“If that would make you feel better, sure.” Jeremy agreed easily. “But I do have my ring.”

“You said it protected the wearer from supernatural death.” Nik stroked Jeremys sides gently. “That means that if a regular old human killed you or you had an accident the ring wouldn’t work.”

“I didn’t think about that.” Jeremy mumbled.

Elijah stood up and reached for the glass on the bedside table. he then bit into his wrist and filled the glass halfway up, after that he walked over to Nik and bit into the offered writs to fill the rest of the glass.

“Here.” Elijah held up the blood-filled glass towards Jeremy.

Jeremy slowly took a sip and moaned. The blood filled him with warmth and made him tingle all over and he could feel his cock twitch.

“And that’s our que to leave.” Kol laughed as he got up and left the room with Rebekah.

“Oh God.” Jeremy moaned and shifted as he felt Nik slowly trail his hand down to his crotch to open his pants and Elijah gently pulled them off his legs.

“Nik, Lijah.” The sound of their names being sighed like that made the brothers groan.

After some silent conversation between Nik and Elijah, Nik gently took the empty glass from Jeremy as Elijah looked Jeremy seriously in the eyes.

“How far will you let us go?” Elijah asked Jeremy.

Jeremy looked between the brothers and answered…

XOXOXOX

Elijah was on his way to the kitchen in his and Niklaus’ newly bought house to get some blood from the fridge, when he was almost brought to his knees by the onslaught of memories. They spend past his minds eye quickly but he had no trouble keeping up.

He leaned back against the kitchen counter with a moan as he remembered that one wonderful morning spent with Jeremy in his lap and he felt his pants tighten. Elijahs erection died a quick death as he saw the memory of Jeremy dying in Niklaus arms.

Elijahs pained wail was joined by Niklaus anguished roar and he sped off towards his brother.

“Nik…” Elijah wept as he pulled his little brother up from where he had fallen in front of an unfinished painting of Jeremy.

“Lijah.” Niklaus sobbed and clutched Elijah tighter. “Do you remember if he had some of our blood in his system?”

“No, I couldn’t process much after I remember him…” Elijah couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Me neither.” Niklaus admitted quietly with tears running down his cheeks.

“Together then?” Elijah sniffed sadly.

At Niklaus nod the made their way over to the couch that Niklaus had placed in his art room. When the brothers sat down, they refused to let go of each other, needing the comfort of not being alone.

Around five minutes later Elijah let out a wet but joyous laugh and Niklaus gave a quiet cheer.

“He’s alive.” Elijah breathed out in absolute joy.

“And he agreed to drink our blood as a precaution.” Niklaus smiled, then he frowned with a tiny smirk. “Did your memories cut off before we got Jeremys answer, to?”

“Sadly, yes.” Elijah almost pouted, not having to ask Niklaus what memory he meant. “Do I remember correctly that he was delighted, impressed and maybe a little turned on by you killing those girls?”

“He was.” Niklaus smiled a bright smile, dimples on full display. “He is definitely the most perfect, beautiful person any of us has ever had the delight of meeting.”

“He is so innocent when it comes to men but oh so eager.” Elijah smirked as he nodded in agreement to Niklaus statement.

XOXOXOX

Damon quietly made his way into the parlor at the boarding house. It was around 2 o’clock in the morning and he couldn’t sleep so he poured himself some bourbon and sat down on the couch and leaned his head back against the headrest.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps approaching him and then someone was straddling his thighs. Damon quickly opened his eyes and looked at Reya who was smiling down at him at him.

“Reya, what are you doing?” Damon asked softly and then forced back a moan as he saw what she was wearing. One of his silk button up shirts was covering her body but she hadn’t buttoned it completely so it was falling of her left shoulder.

“I saw the way you looked at me earlier today.” Reya whispered as she leaned forward and he felt her breath ghost over his lips.

“I'm sorry…” Damon started but Reya interrupted him by kissing him.

“Be a good boy and be quiet.” She murmured as she pulled back and Damon could feel his cock go from half hard to diamond breaking in seconds.

Reya leaned back to torturously slow open his pants and pull out his cock.

“Reya.” Damon moaned as she stroked him with teasingly loose strokes and then Reya lifted herself up so she could place his cock at her entrance. And just as she was about to sink down on him, he woke up with a gasp.

“Huh?” Damon mumbled and looked around the parlor slowly.

“Damon?” A sleepy voice asked from the door. Reya was standing in the doorway in one of her dads’ shirts, rubbing her eye sleepily. “What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Damon said in a rough voice, flashes of the dream going through his head.

“Want me to make you some warm milk?” Reya smiled at him.

“No, but thank you for the offer.” Damon yawned. “I think I'm fine now.”

“So, you're coming back to bed then?” Reya held out her hand towards him.

Damon stood up, placed his glass of bourbon on the tray and took her hand, letting her lead him back to his bed were Stefan was sleepily waiting for them. As they walked Damon just hoped it was dark enough that she didn’t see the tent in his pants and contemplated if it was worth the risk of losing her friendship by asking her out.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**It wasn’t the longest chapter but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Many of you have wondered about the whole Stefan/Reya/Damon thing and as it is, I can’t decide if I want to have Reya and Damon together and them basically being parents to Stefan or if I want the three of them together in a relationship.**

**It is so hard to decide, because if I go with the second option the relationship will be kinda kinky due to the fact that Stefan sort of age regresses when he is with Reya and Damon because of the trauma he went through.**

**So please give me your option on this :)**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	25. Paradoxes and Knifes

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

**A thing you all should know about is that in this world sire bonds doesn’t exist.**

**JulietteHeart: The thing about the ring, ha that rhymed, anyway, I did say it disappeared and there is a reason why it appeared on his finger again in the last chapter. There is an explanation, sort of, in this chapter :)**

_ Previously _

_“Want me to make you some warm milk?” Reya smiled at him._

_“No, but thank you for the offer.” Damon yawned. “I think I'm fine now.”_

_“So, you're coming back to bed then?” Reya held out her hand towards him._

_Damon stood up, placed his glass of bourbon on the tray and took her hand, letting her lead him back to his bed were Stefan was sleepily waiting for them. As they walked Damon just hoped it was dark enough that she didn’t see the tent in his pants and contemplated if it was worth the risk of losing her friendship by asking her out._

XOXOXOX

Before Jeremy could answer a searing pain went through his arm radiating from his ring finger.

“Agh!” Jeremy screamed and looked down at his hand, where the Gilbert ring was glowing and cracking.

“What’s going on?!” Nik pulled Jeremy closer in fear.

“Paradox.” Jeremy got out from behind clenched teeth.

“Paradox?” Elijah asked as he tried to pull the ring from Jeremys’ finger.

“The ring doesn’t exist yet neither does the magic that created it but at the same time it does and it’s causing a paradox.” Jeremy tried to breath through the pain as glowing dark blue lines started to crawl up his arms from the ring.

“Get the ring off!” Nik yelled desperately at Elijah.

“I can’t, if I use too much force, I’ll either dislocate or break his finger.” Elijah growled.

“Do it!” Jeremy told him.

“What?!” Both Elijah and Nik froze.

“Do it!” Jeremy shouted. “I think it’s killing me. It burns so badly and it is getting worse the further up my arm it gets.”

“Nik, give him your wrist!” Elijah ordered as he grabbed the ring and got ready to pull it off.

“Deep breath, love.” Nik whispered in Jeremys ear as he shoved his bleeding wrist into Jeremys’ mouth.

The moment Jeremy started to drink, Elijah ripped the ring off and they could hear the pop of the finger dislocating and even see it be partly ripped off and Jeremy screamed. The moment the ring wasn’t on Jeremys finger anymore, Elijah threw it away and as it sailed through the air there was a bright flash as it exploded in a shower of sparks.

“Are you okay?” Nik whispered softly to Jeremy.

“Yes, I’m already healing.” Jeremy smiled tiredly as he looked down on his healing finger.

“I want to turn you.” Nik whispered desperately in Jeremys’ ear. “I can’t lose you, I just can’t”

“Nik…” Jeremy murmured softly.

“I agree with him, darling.” Elijah held Jeremys hand gently in his. “We already watched you die once and then this thing with the ring… You are too important.”

“Spending eternity with the two of you?” Jeremy hummed with a smile. “That would be a dream come true. But…”

“But?” Nik asked quietly, a deep fear of rejection in his voice.

“There is one thing a want to do while I’m still human.” Jeremy looked down and started to play with Elijahs fingers.

“And what would that be, love?” Nik wondered as he softly kissed Jeremys’ neck.

“…” Jeremy mumbled something to low for even vampires to hear.

“Care to repeat that?” Elijah purred as he saw Jeremys face go red.

“I want to be fucked and I want to be bitten as I come.” Jeremy confessed quietly while blushing.

“That could very easily be arranged.” Elijah smirked as he leered ad Jeremy.

“Who do you want first?” Nik whispered hotly in Jeremys ear as he slowly dragged his hands under Jeremys shirt.

“Doesn’t matter.” Jeremy moaned and leaned forward so Nik could pull his shirt over his head. He had already lost his pants before the ring ruined the mood.

Nik and Elijah smirked at him and Elijah slowly stood up and teasingly pulled of his shirt. Then he walked over to the bedside table and brought out a flask with a stopper in it. He slowly crawled onto the bed again and sat with his back against the head board.

Jeremy started at him with hungry eyes as Elijah untied his breaches and pulled his hard cock out while giving it a couple of strokes.

“Go ahead.” Nik purred into Jeremys’ throat. “I know you want to.”

With a low groan, Jeremy hesitantly crawled forward and slowly leaned down so his face was in height with Elijahs crotch. He looked up through his lashes at Elijah for permission and at Elijahs nod he softly flicked his tongue over the head.

Nik looked on as his brother threw his head back with a pleasurable hiss as Jeremy explored his cock with his tongue. In some ways it should be weird to watch his older brother get his coked sucked but somehow it just felt right. He wasn’t attracted to Elijah sexually but watching Jeremy with him made his cock throb.

Elijah moaned and wrapped a hand in Jeremys hair as he put Elijah in his mouth and gently sucked. He looked behind Jeremy to see Nik pull off his own shirt and then slowly almost reverently pulled down Jeremys underclothes.

Jeremy moaned as the salty, metallic taste of Elijah burst on his tongue and he brought more into his mouth as he felt Nik remove his underwear and stroke his ass. He pulled off Elijahs cock with a gasp as he felt something wet and warm move over his hole.

“Nik.” Nik looked up from licking Jeremys hole at the gasp of his name to see Jeremys lust blown eyes staring at him. He smirked and licked at the hole again but with more pressure and was rewarded with gasping moan from Jeremy.

Jeremy did his best at sucking Elijah even as Nik did _his_ best to distract him by putting his fingers in his ass. Several things Jeremy found out as the night progressed, First; Jeremy loved having a cock in his mouth, Second; having his hair pulled and his head directed when he sucked a cock made him moan and his cock throb. Third; having someone plying with his ass was amongst the best feelings in the world, Fourth; he liked to choke a bit when he gave someone a blow job and last but not least, Fifth; he liked pain with his pleasure.

“Come here.” Elijah pulled him up for a kiss by his hair as Nik pulled his fingers out of his ass. “You ready for Nik to fuck you?”

“Please.” Jeremy moaned desperately as he felt Nik place his cock at his hole.

“Anything for you, love.” Nik kissed Jeremys shoulder and slowly sank into his tight heat.

“Oh God,” Jeremy groaned in pleasure.

After that the rest of the night passed in a blur of pleasure, Jeremy remembered swallowing Elijahs come with a happy groan, feeling the warmth flood his ass as Nik came with a triumphant half roar and finally the absolute pleasure as both Elijah and Nik bit into his neck as he came.

XOXOXOX

Reya was standing by the kitchen counter making Chicken Gyros that they could eat for dinner while Damon and Stefan where out spending time together and having fun. Reya felt her stomach do a little flip as she thought about the way Damon had smiled at her when the brothers had left.

She really liked him and had thought about asking him out but talked herself out of it. Reya couldn’t flirt to save her life and would probably just make a fool out of herself if she even tried. And why would Damon even want to go out with her? She had never had sex, never been in a relationship, she had never even gone out on a date!

Reya was the sort of person that had a hard time trusting people and if she did let them close enough to show the real her, they usually just thought her a freak and left so she had given up on love a long time ago.

The knock on the door brought Reya out of her thoughts and she dried her hands as he walked over to the door.

“What are you doing here?!” Reya snarled at Elena as she opened the door.

“I’m here to see my boyfriend.” Elena declared pompously.

“What you need to look for is a mental hospital.” Reya sneered. “You seem to have a lot of delusions and pretend relationships floating around in your head.”

“You are just jealous that both Stefan and Damon want me.” Elena flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smirk.

Reya started at her for a while before she burst out laughing. “You actually believe that? Holy crap, your mental deficiencies are worse than I thought.”

“Just tell me were Stefan is!” Elena demanded.

“Let’s get one thing very clear,” Reyas whole demeanor turned cold. “You are never coming close to Stefan again, ever!”

“I am seeing Stefan again, he is mine!” Elena fumed.

“Over my dead body.” Reya snarled at her.

“That can be arranged.” Elena smirked and shoved her arm forward.

At first Reya didn’t register what had happened but then the pain hit her. She stumbled back against the wall as she looked down at the knife sticking out of her stomach. She looked up at Elena in shock as she slowly sank down to the floor.

Elena smirked, closed the door to the boarding house and walked away with a happy bounce in her step, like she hadn’t just stabbed someone in the stomach and left her there to die.

Reya knew that she shouldn’t take the knife out, it was in an ironic way stopping her from bleeding out to quickly. She tried to get up but that just shifted the knife and made her scream in pain. Knowing her only chance was to call and ambulance she forced herself to half drag half crawl her way to the kitchen were her phone was.

She managed to get to the entryway into the kitchen before she collapsed on the floor as all her strength left her. Reya looked up at the ceiling as the black spots in her vision became more like black fields and the last thing she thought about was Damons smiling face.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**Sexy times, yay!**

**Will Reya survive? And if so, who will find her in time?**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	26. Transition and a kiss

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

**A thing you all should know about is that in this world sire bonds doesn’t exist.**

**JulietteHeart: Sadly hey can’t compel Elena to quit, she’s both wearing and drinking vervain but you don’t have to worry, she will be dealt with soon enough :)**

**Tristana702: I'm sorry! Have this chapter as a consolation and I'm sending lots of hugs, please don’t hate me :)**

__

_ Previously _

_Elena smirked, closed the door to the boarding house and walked away with a happy bounce in her step, like she hadn’t just stabbed someone in the stomach and left her there to die._

_Reya knew that she shouldn’t take the knife out, it was in an ironic way stopping her from bleeding out to quickly. She tried to get up but that just shifted the knife and made her scream in pain. Knowing her only chance was to call an ambulance she forced herself to half drag half crawl her way to the kitchen were her phone was._

_She managed to get to the entryway into the kitchen before she collapsed on the floor as all her strength left her. Reya looked up at the ceiling as the black spots in her vision became more like black fields and the last thing she thought about was Damons smiling face._

XOXOXOX

When Jeremy woke up, he felt pleasantly sore and tingly all over. He stretched with a moan of pleasure at the twinge of pain from his ass.

“Good morn, love.” Nik said and Jeremy opened his eyes to look at him.

“Morning.” Jeremy hummed as he surged up and caught Niks lips in a kiss.

“That is wrong! You are both men!” At the shout from the end of the bed Jeremy turned and saw a man bound on his knees at Elijah’s feet.

“If it’s so wrong, why are you getting aroused by watching them?” Elijah asked pleasantly with a smirk.

“Lijah.” Jeremy crawled over to the end of the bed so he could kiss Elijah to.

“Hello, darling.” Elijah murmured against Jeremys lips, then he indicated towards the kneeling man. “Do you want breakfast?”

That’s when Jeremy noticed the hunger and the buzzing in his head and knew he was in transition. “Yeah.” He breathed out as he stood up from the bed, completely naked, and moaned as he felt Niks come leaking out of his ass.

Jeremy smirked as he bent down to pick up his pants, knowing he was showing Nik last night’s handywork and from the groan Nik gave, he liked what he saw.

“What do you mean by gesturing to me when you said breakfast?” The kneeling man demanded to know.

“What’s your name?” Jeremy asked as he walked over to kneel in front of the man after he had fastened his pants.

“Eric.” The man, Eric, spat.

“You are Rosalie’s and Belladonna’s father, aren’t you?” Jeremy hummed. “We met on my first day in this town and you were very rude.”

“You know Rosalie and Belladonna?” Eric looked at Jeremy hopefully. “Have you seen them?”

“Last time I saw them was in the wood a few days ago, after they spied on me and Nik when Nik had my cock down his throat and then Rosalie tried to black mail Nik into a marriage.” Jeremy told Eric softly.

“They are missing and I just want to find them, please tell me where they are?” Eric pleaded ignoring most of what Jeremy had said.

“Well, that might be a tiny bit difficult.” Jeremy smirked. “You see after Rosalie tried to black mail Nik, I did try to warn them that they should run.”

“What are you talking about?” Eric asked desperately.

“You see, Nik was very hungry, not having eaten all day.” Jeremy explained softly as he stroked the side of Eric’s face mockingly gentle. “But they didn’t run when I warned them and then they were dead after serving as a meal for one of the most powerful beings in the world.”

“DEAD?!” Eric screamed. “They can’t be dead; we haven’t found their bodies or anything.”

“Oh, that is so very easy to explain.” Jeremy hummed as Elijah smirked and Nik chuckled. Then Jeremy leaned closer to Eric as if he was going to tell him a secret. “Nik ripped their bodies into teeny tiny pieces and spread them all over the woods for the animals to feed on.”

“You bastard!” Eric tried to lunge himself at Jeremy but Elijah caught him as Jeremy just stepped back with a laugh.

“I wouldn’t try that again, if I were you.” Elijah growled with his vampiric face on full display as he pushed Eric against a wall.

“You are one of the demons!” Eric gasped in fear.

“Both yes and no.” Elijah smirked. “You see me and my family are the first, the originals, and every other ‘demon’ comes from us.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Eric asked as he tried to keep his eyes off were Jeremy was standing with his back to Niks chest while Nik stroked over his hips and licked at his neck. “Aren’t you scared that I’ll tell everyone?”

“Oh, you really are slow, aren’t you?” Jeremy laughed.

“What?” Eric looked between all three of them.

“You actually expected to leave this house, this room, alive?” Nik chuckled.

“You see, to become a ‘demon’ you have to ingest a ‘demons’ blood.” Elijah started to smirkingly explained.

“And I did that yesterday, before I sucked Elijah’s cock and let Nik fuck me.” Jeremy purred as he ground his ass back against Nik and warped his arm around Niks neck.

“After that you have to die with the ‘demons’ blood still in you.” Elijah continued.

“He did that yesterday to.” Nik stroked a hand over Jeremys chest and pinched his nipple, making Jeremy moan and arch his back into the pleasurable sensation.

“Then, when you wake up in transition, you have to drink human blood to complete the transformation.” Elijah chuckled darkly, even as he saw the tent in Eric’s pants from watching Nik and Jeremy.

“That’s were you come in.” Jeremy smiled devilishly as he detangled himself form Nik and walked over to Eric.

“No, you can’t.” Eric started to struggle.

“But you see, my teeth aren’t sharp enough yet.” Jeremy stroked Eric’s neck. “Elijah, would you do me the honor of opening his neck for me?”

“With pleasure, darling.” Elijah bit down savagely on Eric’s neck and ripped a big chunk out.

“Thank you.” Jeremy smiled and then he attached his mouth to the gaping wound on Eric’s neck, drinking his fill until he heard Eric’s heart stop.

XOXOXOX

Damon and Stefan were walking around the lake. Earlier when Damon had asked Stefan if he wanted to spend some time together, just the two of them, Stefan had jumped on the chance. He had missed his big brother and just talking about anything and everything, like they used to do when they were human.

“So, are you going to tell her?” Stefan asked softly.

“Tell who what?” Damon looked at Stefan.

“Don’t play dumb, we both know you aren’t.” Stefan chuckled. “Are you going to tell Reya how you feel about her?”

“I want to.” Damon murmured. “But what if she doesn’t feel the same? I can’t lose her friendship, Stefan.”

“You won’t.” Stefan said with certainty.

“How do you know?” Damon stopped walking and turned to Stefan.

“Because I see the way she looks at you when you are not paying attention.” Stefan smiled. “And even if I didn’t and you told her and she didn’t feel the same, you wouldn’t lose her as a friend.”

Damon was about to say something when both of them felt a sharp pain in their stomach and as they looked at each other they knew the pain was coming from Reya. They didn’t say anything and just used all their speed to run back to the boarding house.

“Reya?!” Damon called out in desperation as he smelled the blood when he opened the door.

Damon froze in the doorway, making Stefan almost run into his back, as he saw the blood trail leading towards the kitchen. He and Stefan quickly followed the blood and found Reya on the floor just inside the kitchen.

“Reya!” Damon fell to his knees besides the white-haired young woman but couldn’t seem to make himself touch her as if he was afraid that he would accidentally hurt her.

Stefan fell to his knees in a pool of blood on Reyas other side and softly touched her face. “Mom? Please wake up mom.”

Stefan hadn’t even registered that he called Reya ‘mom’, he just kept pleading with her to wake up.

Damon pushed the whole ‘Stefan calling Reya mom thing’ to the back of his mind as he checked Reya for a pulse. “She has a pulse!”

“She does?” Stefan looked at Damon hopefully.

“It’s weak but it’s there.” Damon pulled Reya into his arms, bit into his wrist and forced it into Reyas mouth as he pulled the knife out of her stomach. “Come on beautiful, just drink.”

“Mom please just drink it.” Stefan begged quietly. “I need you, mommy, please.”

Damon gave a relived laugh as Reya weakly latched on to his wrist and started to suck.

After a few minutes Reyas eyes started to flutter and her weak suckling on Damons wrist got stronger. When she was almost completely healed, she let go of Damon and looked at the Salvatore brothers.

“You saved me.” Reya smiled gratefully at them.

“I will always save you as long as I'm alive…eh…undead.” Damon swore as he looked her deeply in the eyes.

“I'm so happy that you are okay, mom.” Stefan murmured quietly as he hugged her.

“Mom?” Reya asked even as she hugged Stefan back tightly.

“Sorry, I won’t call you that again.” Stefan looked mortified as he pulled back.

“Hey,” Reya placed a gentle hand on Stefans cheek. “I would be truly honored if you called me mom.”

“I love you, mommy.” Stefan buried himself closer into Reyas arms.

“I love you too, baby boy.” Reya kissed his head.

“What happened?” Damon asked slowly as he helped Reya up with Stefan still clinging to her and refusing to let go.

“I was making chicken gyros and the doorbell rang.” Reya told them slowly as they made their way into the parlor. Stefan pulled back from Reya to take off his outer shirt so she could change into a blood free shirt. “I went to open the door and saw Elena.”

Stefan stiffened in her arms and whimpered as Damon growled and glared darkly at nothing. The three off them sat down on the couch and cuddled close together.

“She wanted to see Stefan and I refused to tell her anything.” Reya continued. “We argued for a while and then she demanded to see Stefan again and I told her ‘over my dead body’.” She shuddered. “Elena told me that it could be arranged and then she stabbed me and she just left me there, alone, to bleed out.”

“Fucking bitch!” Damon snarled quietly. “I can’t wait for Klaus to use her in the sacrifice.”

“That would be like Christmas come early.” Stefan hummed into Reyas neck.

They sat quietly and just basked in each other’s presence for a while. Then Reya began to softly stroke Stefans hair and started to sing.

_“Wolves asleep amidst the trees_

_Bats all are swaying in the breeze_

_But one soul lies anxious wide awake_

_Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

_For your dolly Polly sleep has flown_

_Don't dare let her tremble alone_

_For the witcher, heartless, cold_

_Paid in coin of gold_

_He comes he'll go leave naught behind_

_But heartache and woe_

_Deep, deep woe_

_Birds are silent for the night_

_Cows turned in as daylight dies_

_But one soul lies anxious wide awake_

_Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

_My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes_

_Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries_

_As the witcher, brave and bold_

_Paid in coin of gold_

_He'll chop and slice you_

_Cut and dice you_

_Eat you up whole_

_Eat you whole.”_ Reya finished the lullaby softly.

“That was beautiful but haunting.” Damon said quietly having noticed that Stefan had fallen asleep.

“My grandmother used to sing that for me when I was a child.” Reya smiled. “It’s one of the reasons that I’ve always believed in the supernatural.”

“Let’s get Stefan to bed.” Damon smiled and carefully picked Stefan up. Stefan mumbled something and snuggled closer and fell into a deeper sleep.

Five minutes later Damon gently placed Stefan down on his bed, carefully pulled off his bloodstained pants and just looked at him. How could anyone hurt him? He was such a bright light in this dark world, he was Damons light if nothing else.

“You okay?” Reya touched his arm softly.

“Yeah.” Damon murmured and then as he looked at Stefan and thought back to their earlier conversation, he determinedly turned towards Reya. “I almost lost you today.”

“But you didn’t.” Reya smiled up at him.

“But it was a close call.” Damon placed his hand on her cheek. “So, I'm going to do something and if you want you can punch me later but please don’t hate me.”

“What are…?” Reya started to ask but was interrupted by Damons lips against hers.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**Smut!**

**The lullaby that Reya sings to Stefan is “Lullaby of Woe” by Ashley Serena and I highly recommend that you listen to it. It is absolutely amazing.**

**You can find it here: https://youtu.be/pdIBvoPVPrk**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**


	27. Leaving and Blueberry Pancakes

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play in their sandbox every now and then.**

**A thing you all should know about is that in this world sire bonds doesn’t exist.**

__

_ Previously _

_“You okay?” Reya touched his arm softly._

_“Yeah.” Damon murmured and then as he looked at Stefan and thought back to their earlier conversation, he determinedly turned towards Reya. “I almost lost you today.”_

_“But you didn’t.” Reya smiled up at him._

_“But it was a close call.” Damon placed his hand on her cheek. “So, I'm going to do something and if you want you can punch me later but please don’t hate me.”_

_“What are…?” Reya started to ask but was interrupted by Damons lips against hers._

XOXOXOX

The first day, after Jeremy had drained eric, he got down on his knees and sucked both Nik and Elijah to completion, noticing that their cum tasted even better now than it did before.

The second day Kol ‘kidnapped’ Jeremy so they could go on a bit off a massacre a few towns over. This trip taught them two things, first; Jeremy was very fast, almost as fast as an original and second; he was a natural when it came to being a vampire, it was like he was born for just this purpose.

Day three was spent fucking on every available surface in the house in every possible position they could come up with. Jeremy also learned that he did not like topping, sure he could do it and he appreciated Elijah being kind enough to bottom so he could try it, but Jeremy really preferred to bottom. Which really worked out for all of them because neither Nik or Elijah really liked bottoming.

The fourth day Elijah sadly had to go meet up with some informants about information on Nik’s curse. But before he left, he helped Jeremy tie Nik to the bed so Jeremy could do a little experiment which he called ‘How many times can I make Nik cum?’. The answer to that question was 17 after which Nik passed out.

And that leads to now, day five, which found Jeremy slowly riding Elijah on the bed, trying to drag the pleasure out as long as possible. Jeremy had lost track of time but it had been several hours since they started and Elijah wouldn’t let him cum, anytime Jeremy even came close to cuming, Elijah would stop what he was doing and wait until Jeremy had come down and then he would start all over again.

“Lijah.” Jeremy moaned. “Please.”

“Not yet.” Elijah smirked at him.

“Lijah…I can’t…” Jeremys hips stuttered in their rhythm.

“Yes, you can.” Elijah stroked up and down Jeremys sides. “For me?”

“Oh…” Jeremy led out a sobbing moan of pleasure.

Suddenly Elijah flipped them over and started to pound into Jeremy at a vamp-speed making Jeremy scream in pleasure.

“Lijah, Lijah, Lijah….” Jeremy sobbed and clawed at Elijah’s back, leaving bloody trails that healed as quick as they were made.

“Cum for me!” Elijah growled in Jeremys ear and bit into his neck.

“Lijah!” Jeremy screamed in pleasure and then everything when black.

Jeremy woke up a few hours later alone in bed and started to stretch with a satisfied moan.

“Feeling good, are we?” Asked a shirtless Nik from where he was standing in front of a canvas with a brush in his hand.

“Yeah.” Jeremy smirked. “What are you painting?”

“You.” Nik smiled and showed him the almost finished painting. Jeremy saw himself laying on the bed sleeping, wearing nothing but the necklace that Elijah had carved for him and a white sheet that covered his most private parts.

“That’s amazing Nik.” Jeremy breathed out as he looked at the painting. He looked like a fallen angel that had been debauched.

“Thank you.” Nik blushed with a dimpled smile and oh how Jeremy loved that smile.

Jeremy was about to ask where Elijah was when he felt it, the need to leave and he sighed sadly.

“What is it?” Nik put down his brush and walked over to the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems like I’ll be leaving today.” Jeremy looked up with tears in his eyes, he really didn’t want to leave.

“Hey, don’t cry, love.” Nik whipped the tears from Jeremys cheeks. “We will wait for you and you will see us soon.”

“But what if you’ll have to wait several hundred years?” Jeremy murmured.

“Then we will wait several hundred years.” Came Elijahs voice from the door.

Jeremy got up from the bed and slowly got dressed actually stealing Niks used shirt because it smelled like him. Then the three of them went down to the living room and sat on the couch cuddling until Jeremy disappeared in a flash of light, the last word he said being, “I love you both to the moon and back.”

XOXOXOX

Damon woke up with Stefan sleeping on one side of his chest and Reya sleeping on the other. He couldn’t stop the bright smile spreading on his face as he remembered yesterday. He had kissed Reya and she had kissed him back, she had even agreed to go out to dinner with him on Friday.

“What has you so happy?” Stefans sleepy voice knocked Damon back into the present.

“I kissed Reya.” Damon whispered in wonder. “And she kissed me back.”

“Told you.” Stefan giggled smugly.

Then there was an insistent banging on the front door and Reya sat up with a gasped “It wasn’t me!”

Stefan and Damon started to laugh at her and she blushed as she got out of the bed and put on one of Damons button ups.

“Oh, be quiet.” She mocked glared at them. “Damon, be a dear and go open the door.”

Still laughing Damon sped down and open the door for Elijah and Klaus.

“Is she okay?!” Klaus asked before Damon could say anything.

“Huh?” Damon looked confused.

“Damon, we can smell Reyas blood and a lot of it,” Elijah told him calmly and you know what they say about the calm before the storm.

“Oh, yeah Reya is fine.” Damon reassured them. “It was a close call but me and Stefan made it home in time to save her.”

“What happened?” Klaus asked as they followed Damon into the kitchen where Reya was pulling out ingredients for blueberry pancakes.

“Elena came over, wanted to see Stefan, I refused and she stabbed me.” Reya hummed as she mixed the batter. “Then Damon and Stefan came and saved me like two white knights, the only thing missing were the horses.”

“Aren't you scared of horses?” Damon asked with a smile.

“That’s not the point!” Reya pointed the whisk at him.

“I'm glad that you are alright.” Elijah smiled at the white-haired young woman.

“Awww, thank you.” Reya beamed at him. “Just for that you’ll get extra blueberries.”

“I assume you two didn’t come over just for breakfast?” Damon asked as he looked at the originals.

“We have news about Jeremy.” Elijah said. “There are both good news and bad news.”

“Tell us the bad news first.” Reya told him.

“Jeremy was killed by one of The Five.” Klaus growled, still pissed about that.

“What?” Reya almost collapsed on the floor.

“His ring brought him back.” Elijah hurried to reassure.

“Oh, thank the goddess.” Reya gasped in relief.

“That was the bad news, right?” Stefan asked quietly.

“Yeah, but the ring sort of exploded after it brought him back.” Elijah shrugged. “So, we might have turned him.”

“Was it with his permission?” Reya asked dangerously.

“Of course!” Klaus glared at her. “We would never do anything that he didn’t want!”

Reya started smiling and the, with a squeal, she hugged Klaus. “You love him!”

“They both do.” Damon smirked as he told Reya this.

“Eeep.” Reya hugged Elijah to and as she pulled back, she was beaming. “I'm so happy for you and him!”

“You are not weirded out by both of us being with Jeremy?” Elijah asked hesitantly, knowing if anyone could make Jeremy stop seeing them it was her.

“Should I be?” Reya asked confused. “As long as you all are happy, I'm happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Elijah murmured and Klaus smiled at her.

Reya just smiled at turned around to start making the pancakes. After a while she started to hum and sway her hips that then escalated to her sort of dancing on the spot as she plated the first few pancakes.

“Thanks, mom.” Stefan hummed as Reya placed the plate in front of him.

“You are very welcome, sweetie.” Reya kissed him on the head.

They ignored the looks they got from the Mikaelson brothers as Reya made pancakes for everyone. The rest of the morning was pleasant and filled with smiles as Elijah and Klaus told them some of the things Jeremy got up to in the past.

Reya then told them about the one time she went to an amusement park and got dared to go on the free fall.

“That’s the one that get you very high up and then just drops you, right?” Elijah asked to be sure.

“Exactly. Anyway, we sat down in the seats and these things came down over our shoulders to keep us is place, right? And the only thing I can thing about is ‘What the fuck have I agreed to now?!’” Reya chuckled. “Then it started to raise and I have this white knuckled grip on the hand bar and my eyes squeezed shut.”

“Seriously?” Damon laughed as Reya showed them.

“When we finally reached the top off the thing the guy that dared me says, ‘Look at this view.’ And the only thing I can do is shake my head and refuse to open my eyes.” Reya shuddered in remembrance. “As we sit there, waiting for the damn thing to drop, my grip only gets tighter and tighter, making me almost lose the feeling in my hands. And then the fucking thing finally drops and I tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a ‘Egh…’ sound. I was so happy when we were allowed to get off but the guy who I was with had to help me walk away because I had noddle legs.”

Everyone started to laugh as Reya finished her story and Reya just looked around at them and decided that she would do everything in her power to protect them.

**A/N: Chapter done!**

**Until next time**

**XOXO**

**Nyxi**

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is done!  
> Now I have a very important question: Which of the Mikaelson family should Jeremy fall in love with?  
> XOXO  
> Nyxi


End file.
